To Slave Your Heart
by jc72788187
Summary: In their childhood Loki found her to be nothing but a nuisance; a peasant, unworthy of his time. But when this young maiden returns years later, matured and changed, how will Loki come to terms with his sudden interest? And even more over, how could he ever hope to make amends for their bad blood? Especially when she would not come so easily... pre Thor, Loki/OC
1. Arrival

It seemed nothing could amplify Loki's unpleasant mood, nothing could bring him to further bitterness.

Of course, he had thought this many times before, but then the grandiose moods of his family were always there to correct him. It wasn't that he despised the presence of his family, quite the contrary actually. Thor's arrogance and obliviousness to almost everything was at many times overbearing. The lack of attention from his father drew Loki away as well, and such was the case at the present moment.

Standing upon golden steps leading to Odin's throne, Loki stood morosely next to his mother as they awaited in the Grand Hall. Hundreds of guests had been filtered in the hall as a grand welcome to the foreigners who had come from Vanaheim. Understanding when his father had spoken of the visitor's important class, Loki did not question the need of a welcoming gesture such as a large gathering. But then again, he hardly found it appropriate that so many people would be invited for a simple social function. And he certainly wasn't looking forward to the night ahead knowing that a feast would most likely follow the gathering in the Asgard Hall. Wine and mead would be flowing freely among the guests and nothing peeved Loki more than being surrounded by drunken fools with lost inhibition and tendencies to turn arrogant and aggressive.

He sighed, then glanced to the opposite end of the throne with an envious gleam as Thor and Odin engaged in conversation. All-Father's attention had been on Thor the whole time they had been waiting. Not once had Odin paid a glance to his younger son. Although Frigga had been paying considerate attention to Loki, it did not satisfy him. He appreciated his mothers sympathy but it only downgraded his self esteem.

"You must not look so glum Loki," she spoke gently, nudging her son in the arm. "Once the guests arrive your father will give them a proper welcoming, then the feast will follow."

Perhaps it was the fact his patience was wearing thin and he grew more provoked by the minute, but instead of replying, he turned away with his lips pressed together grimly.

His eyes wandered the vast hall far down the long walkway that stretched from the throne through the crowd. The Vanir guests had arrived earlier and they had yet to come in the main hall. It was a custom for such celebrated guests to be greeted throughout the inner city before entering the palace, but Loki thought their arrival was rather belated.

"Brother!"

A large hand clasped Loki's shoulder, and his attention was drawn from his surroundings over to Thor, who had come from the opposite side of the throne to converse. His broad smile and enthusiastic glow was not an unfamiliar sight and Loki knew his brother was more than elated to be in such ostentatious display among the crowd of people.

"You seem weary brother," he quipped."Eager for the arrival of our guests?"

"Hardly," he rolled his eyes, and his remark brought Thor's arm to slip from his shoulder. "I'm beginning to wonder when they will choose to make an appearance."

"These are father's honored guests Loki," Thor asserted, aware that Loki's words held a bitter tone. "It would bid you well to take them kindly. Vanaheim and Asgard have been on fair terms far before you or I walked these halls. It is an honor to have them here."

"Fair terms," Loki scoffed, and continued his berating. "And why are they of such importance to father? What is the difference from the guests that come from Alfheim? Or Nornheim? We've had visitors from Vanaheim before. And there arrivals have not brought about such ceremonies as this." Loki gestured to their surroundings.

"These are no simple guests Loki," Thor spoke. "They are gods in Vanaheim, and they are here on father's wishes and we will treat them with great respect."

Loki grimaced and huffed, only for his vile thoughts to be disrupted by the sound of horns in the distance and the erupting cheer of the crowd. Such marked the ingress of the Vanir into the Grand Hall. Down the corridor, a group of people began to make their way to the throne, surrounded by the cheering denizens of Asgard as they waved and roared.

From the distance, Loki could not tell exactly how many Vanir were present, only that it was a small entourage. That thought only caused further disdain for the show of the ceremony.

Though the court was vast, the way to the throne was not as lofty as it seemed. Loki assumed they would be coming forth to address the royal family shortly.

Over his shoulder Thor laughed heftily and Loki knew his brother had already succumbed to a broad smile as the applause amplified.

"Besides," Thor began, returning a hand to his brother's shoulder, "seeing old friends is always joyous, is it not"?

Loki stood quizzical for a moment and passed Thor a look over his shoulder. "I'm sorry?"

Thor's grin grew short and his brow rose. "Do you not remember who sits among the high council in Vanaheim?"

Loki's brow rose and a mindful expression came about his features. "I-"

"Thor!" a woman's silent chide broke their attention, and the two brothers turned to see Frigga eyeing them impatiently. "Take your place at your father's side so we may greet our guests properly," she ordered, and gestured to the other side of the throne.

Despite the skeptic look upon his brother's face, Thor only widened his grin and returned to assume his position aside his father. "This will be an interesting night brother," he called back.

For a moment Loki lapsed into a befuddled silence, but shifted his attention back towards the crowd as the cheering grew louder. They were still a ways down the corridor, but he could see a vivid outline of the group this time. There were three in company minus the guards and servants that flanked them, all dressed in noticeably charming attire, as was expected from gods. The tallest of them was to the right, a man, and opposite him a woman who held an equally strong stature. In the middle a diminutive figure trailed slowly behind the two. As they drew closer Loki caught a further glimpse of their appearance and threads.

The man was dressed in what appeared to be steel or copper armor, full with shoulder plates and noticeable patterns along the edges. A deep blue cape swayed behind him, just brushing the floor as he sauntered forward. His hair was grey and cut above his shoulders, a fine trimmed beard to match. He seemed broad and confident by his walk, but a certain aspect of his appearance and bright aura caused Loki to believe he was not completely rigid.

The woman at his side was thin, tall, and seemed a few ages older than Frigga. However, she possessed an odd, evident beauty that justified her title of a goddess. Her auburn hair was set atop her head in a light bun and her features were unyielding. She walked proudly towards the throne and kept her posture tall.

Loki's eyes subsequently turned to the other figure that trailed them, and his brow rose. He assumed it was a woman by the attire, a long, golden cloak fixed with jewels on the outlines. But it was not her clothing which surprised him. He had not noticed it before, but she was veiled with a hood that connected to her foot length cloak. Underneath the cloak she wore an elegant robe, a modest, yet contemporary cloth for a goddess- or so he was still debating whether she in fact held such a title. Loki thought it might have been rude to veil herself in presence of the royal family but perhaps it was for an alternate reason he did not yet understand.

Incapable of seeing the entirety of her features, he only took notice in the long wispy locks of copper hair that laid upon her chest as they flowed from inside her hood. Only her jaw and lips were visible, where he saw pale, fair, skin that matched the other Vanir.

At this point they were at the short stairs leading to the throne, the maids and guards having fallen behind once reaching a certain distance to the throne. The three Vanir halted just below the first step.

Odin allowed time for a short revisit in the applause as the crowd still cheered, but after a few moments, the All-Father finally stood from his throne. He grabbed the crowd's attention with the beating of his staff along the marble of the throne floors, and by his command everything began to fall into silence.

It was then that the three guests reformed, then bowed before the king, kneeling and lowering their heads in respect.

"Aulver, Idone, Iliana, welcome, my humble guests, to Asgard," Odin suddenly spoke to pierce the silence. "It is my great honor to have your audience in my court. It has been far too long a time since a Vanr has stepped foot in this palace, and I am jubilant to have you all in my presence. I thank you for making such an extensive journey at my ask."

The names of all of the gods sounded very familiar to Loki. Idone, the older woman Loki assumed, was the Vanir goddess of discipline. Such a title would prove true to her stern features. But he did not know much about the other character, Aulver, only that he was the god of insight and perception. Though seeing how the man indeed was a god, Loki knew he was of high significance and not one to be so easily overlooked.

Loki ran the last name through his head. Iliana. It sounded so familiar that it was almost irritating that he could not place it in his mind. But as far as he could tell, she was not one of the more prominent gods, for he had never heard of her before. The fact that she was already familiar with the All-Father only caused his suspicion to rise.

"And as you are three gods of the highest council," Odin's voice echoed across the hall, reaching the waves of people across the way. For a moment it remained silent, until a pleasant smile grew on the All-Father's lips, " I cannot ask you to kneel. You may rise."

At his requisition, the three figures steadily rose to their feet. They all shuffled for a short moment before Aulver stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"All-Father," he spoke, his voice upbeat, bubbly, and rich; a charming smile upon his face. He was clearly undaunted in the presence of the king. "We accept your gracious greetings and ovations, it is an honor to be in your hall after so many long years." He turned to Idone and a similar expression crossed her face, though Loki couldn't help but notice it seemed forced.

It was then that the older woman turned towards the hooded girl and placed a hand on her back, urging her forward. She shuffled with her steps and halted at Aulver's side.

"And may I now present to you the newest member of our Vanir council," he beamed, ushering the girl further ahead of the trio.

Odin took a brief moment to examine the hooded girl, then spoke," Come forth child."

Loki faintly heard Aulver whisper something to the hooded figure. She remained passive, but at the All-Father's request she gradually ambled up the steps to the throne.

Loki watched her as she moved, graceful yet almost hesitant in her actions. She was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention from the crowd and the nearly assertive influence of her fellow Vanir. Though her features still remained veiled, Loki could only expect that a solid expression remained across her face. As she reached the top of the steps she halted, and didn't dare move towards the throne. She instead slightly bowed and dipped her head.

"All-Father," she greeted subtly, her voice soft and timid, yet steady.

"My dear Iliana," Odin spoke, an obvious lighthearted tint to his words," I have not seen you since you were but a child."

"It has been a long time All-Father." Her gaze remained at the floor, arms folded affront her and her posture tall. A few moments passed in silence.

"You may unveil yourself now child," Odin spoke," allow my kingdom to look upon you."

It seemed, for a short time, as if she were mulling the thought over, obviously hesitant in doing so. Loki noticed her shoulders rise as if she had inhaled a deep breath of air. With some reluctance, she reached to draw back her hood.

* * *

**Omg so there it is! thank you for whoever reads this! I've been answering emails since summer about when I would upload my next fic and I tried to answer everyone explaining how my other account was deleted along with my stories UGH so I'll try to repost them but yeahhh I've had this fic in my head for a while and I've been writing it for who knows how long trying to perfect it C: I'll put my email on my profile soon if anyone needs it.. **


	2. Exposition

**I was going to wait til tomorrow but people wanted the second chapter up! I suppose it would only fit considering how I left off the last chap. forgive me if there any errors I'm not using Microsoft because my computer is a potato and it's not working very well D: but thank you soooo much for the immediate reviews guys C:**

* * *

A series of murmurs came from the near crowd when she unveiled herself. Loki, despite his desire to remain nonchalant, found that he too was staring intently. She was indeed a rather elegant looking creature, her hair cascaded along her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was a fair beige, matching perfectly with her copper hair. A deep blue tint seemed to gleam off her eyes, but from far away, Loki could not point the exact color. There was a very divine yet exotic look about her, something he also could not place. It was something he would expect from the Alfheim elves, but not from a Vanr.

"You have grown indeed," Odin smiled, and clasped a hand upon her shoulder," into a fine goddess."

A mild smile grew on her face, one of humble appearance, and Loki noticed there might have been a flush in her cheeks. Odin turned her to face the crowd, where more whispers and murmurs began to spread.

"From this arrival we do indeed welcome a newest member to the Vanir council to Asgard. And she, with time, will become an imperative figure for our great kingdom's future. I will entrust her with the task of providing insight for Asgard's time to come." Odin took Iliana's hand in his and urged her to walk down the steps at his side. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Odin let Iliana's hand slip from his, then turned to the other Vanir and addressed them. "Aulver, Idone," he accosted in a hushed voice," it is a pleasure to see you both after so long."

"The pleasure is ours Odin," Idone spoke with the smallest of smiles on her lips. From her opposite side Aulver stepped forth, a more inviting, zealous look upon his features.

"Odin," he grinned," and clapped the man on the shoulder," I can't believe it has been so long. Your kingdom is simply stunning. My wife and I were more than elated to receive your invitation."

The All-Father returned Aulver's gesture and clasped the man on the opposite shoulder. "You need not be so modest, it is an honor to have you here, you and your wife both." Odin flicked a short smile Idone's way, then his attention turned back to addressing the crowd in the hall.

"In honor of their arrival," Odin spoke loudly," we will entertain our Vanir guests with glorious feasts, lavish them with the finest Asgard riches, and treat them with the highest of praise." A moment passed before he spoke again, this time, his voice louder and full of fervor. "And such festivities shall begin now!"

The crowd again began to cheer and holler, all elated in the announcement. Loki watched as some of the crowd shuffled away and made their way out of the grand hall. Only a selective few would be invited to the feast, which Loki knew would begin as soon as everyone was gathered into the dining hall. It was an event he was still not looking forward to.

Loki saw Odin fall into conversation with Aulver and Idone, but not before he turned over his shoulder subtly to call for the three of the royal family to come join them. Frigga took hold of Loki's arm and they drifted down towards the other company. From the corner of his eye, Loki saw his brother approach as well, a broad grin on his face. He also noticed Thor's eyes set on something, and following his gaze, Loki was faintly surprised to see they were on the young red-haired Vanir. He was even more perplexed to see she shared the gaze and seemed to be suppressing a smile. A blush might have even been evident on her cheeks.

Something familiar about the way she smiled made him start to question their relation, it brought him back to the words his brother had spoken earlier. He spoke of seeing old friends again. But still, Loki could not place the young goddess in his mind.

As they arrived with the others at the bottom of the steps, Aulver and Idone greeted both the princes, speaking of their maturity and how long it had been since they last saw one another. Afterwards, Frigga excused herself from Loki's company and went to greet Aulver and Idone. Loki assumed it had been sometime since she had seen her Vanir associates, and he was content to see how easily she fell into their company.

Loki's eyes shifted from the four elder gods and to Iliana, who after being warmly greeted by Frigga, isolated herself from the group. She remained very reserved and still in posture, yet, the same docile smile remained on her face. Loki thought about going to introduce himself, though somewhere he felt they were already more than acquaintances. Before he could consider the thought further, her eyes flicked to his. They met in a brief gaze that must have lasted merely seconds, but in those few seconds, something clicked in Loki's mind. He then knew where he remembered her from. It was obvious, and Loki thought it odd for not remembering in advance. Faint memories of her in his childhood began to replace the confusion and uncertainty. Gradually, he began to dwell in those thoughts.

The harder Loki tried to remember those memories, the less and less he could actually picture them. Now that the subject was fresh in his mind, he was recollecting things vaguely. He remembered a girl, no older than himself, possessing long, wild, locks of sanguine hair and a toothy grin. No matter what way he imagined her, there was always a content, exuberant aura about her that he could not quite place. She held a playful demeanor, or so he remembered. Thor was present in his memories as well, and as Loki had figured earlier, they had a much more affable relationship than he could have expected. It was not very surprising.

But despite those lively memories, her present stare was still jarring. There was something almost startling about the way she stared at him, so bold, a look not many people ever gave him. He didn't like it.

"Iliana!" a cheerful, booming voice shouted, and her attention was drawn away from the dark prince, for which somewhere, he knew he was thankful.

Thor stepped forward exuberantly and picked the young goddess into an eager, bone crushing hug. She immediately gasped and attempted to retract away. "Thor!" she shrieked, and began to protest. "Put me down! This is not proper, especially not in front of your mother and father!"

Thor gave one hefty laugh before conceding and setting her back to her feet. She shuffled and dusted off a moment before shooting him a look. "Thor, do not act so foolish," she scolded and straightened her robes. "You wouldn't care to embarrass me in front of your parents now would you?"

He laughed once again and then placed an arm about her shoulders. "Look at you Iliana, a full grown goddess. It seemed only yesterday we were children playing in the gardens. How you have grown!"

She giggled and sent him a skeptic look . "And who are you to talk Odinson? I do not remember your embraces being so feral. You have truly matured into an Asgardian." Loki found himself caught in the familiarity of their actions, how well they seemed to interact with each other. And the isolation he experienced felt equally proverbial.

"Certainly you remember my brother," Thor spoke to Iliana, stepping over to the said prince and nudging him in the arm. "Or have these long years changed him to an unaccustomed appearance?"

Loki shot him a look, understanding his brother was obviously trying to give play to their brief conversation earlier.

"Of course," Iliana spoke, bringing Loki's attention back to her. The same firm leer she had given him earlier was present once again. But despite the sharp look in her eyes, she curtsied, and from her lips elicited a sweet, soft voice.

"Prince Loki," she accosted, and displayed the faintest of smiles. She rose to meet his gaze and for a moment he wasn't sure how to reply.

"My lady," he returned the greeting. Loki pondered whether to reach for her hand and kiss it for a proper regard, but decided not to, given Thor's own greeting had not been of such high mannerisms. He was still unsure where his own relationship stood with the Vanr considering all that he had remembered.

"It has been quite a long time," the young goddess spoke, seemingly to the darker of the two princes. The knowing expression on her face caused Loki discomfort. Nevertheless, he kept his composure and nodded. "Indeed it has," he agreed.

A short moment of reserve stood between the three before Odin appeared and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"My sons," he addressed the two princes, then turned to Iliana, "and my dear child, let us gather in the Grand Hall where we may begin the festivities."

His cheerful smile bought a sort of lightness to the trio and they quickly agreed. Iliana glanced over Odin's shoulder to see Idone and Frigga happily conversing while Aulver began to saunter forward.

"Come Iliana, I shall be your escort," he beamed, and Iliana took her uncle's arm with a smile. The pair digressed, engaging in their own talk, and Loki kept his eyes on the Vanr as he fell behind with Thor, seeing that everyone else had strolled out of the throne room. For a moment they walked in silence, and Loki was able to keep his thoughts courtly and pleasant. But of course, nothing was ever peaceful with Thor, and his thundering laugh bought Loki from his thoughts.

"Something catching your eye brother?" he jested, Loki was jarred from his thoughts and sent a cold look over to his brother.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he spoke evenly. Thor let out another hefty chuckle and succumbed to a momentary silence, one which Loki knew would not last.

"You look to her as if she was a stranger brother! Have you truly forgotten how we all played together as children?!"

"Of course not." Though partly a lie, it was also truth. He remembered certain things, but attempted to glean them all. "It has merely been a long time."

One of Loki's strong points was masking lies, but for some reason, Thor seemed to see passed this one.

"You do not expect me to believe that do you? I see the uncertainty in your eyes. Perhaps you should go talk to her, it would seem you have plenty of catching up to do."

"Even so," Loki spoke coolly, obviously not giving way to his interest, "she doesn't seem to like me. I hardly have interest in this matter Thor." He thought back on the harsh glares he had received from the Vanir goddess, acknowledging his past actions must have brought something along the lines of aversion between them.

"Is it enmity then?" Thor laughed, only he finding humor in his words. "Yes, I have noted she shows opposition towards you, and you seem lackadaisical to the matter."

Loki chose not to respond and kept his composure as the two halted near the steps that led into the dining hall. They stood in silence for a moment, inhaling the aroma of food and gazing over the vast hall as people flocked in. Thor picked a goblet from a nearby servant's tray and begin to quaff merrily, while Loki's eyes averted over to the head of the grand table as Iliana and Aulver prepared to sit. He watched as she gingerly took the open seat Aulver had offered her, two down from where Frigga sat at the All-father's side. A pleasant smile touched her lips as she thanked her uncle. Loki watched her carefully as she straightened her posture and held her chin high, though there was an almost uncertain look that remained on her face, as if she were weary.

A paucity of memories still remained in his mind but he could remember certain things. The thoughts he had earlier of the goddess were that of high spirited, joyful times. They were still present, but it became disdainful. And there was a bitterness to his thoughts that replaced the stability. Then, he had a sudden disclosure.

"Iliana?" Loki spoke so abruptly it seemed to take his brother off guard. Loki's dark eyes remained on the Vanr. "That daft, overbearing child who used to run around the palace all day causing trouble and pestering the guards?" Somewhere in his voice there was disgust, but a hint of shock.

"Now you remember," Thor laughed and continued to imbibe his drink. "You never did like her Loki."

Everything began to make sense, though some things continued to confound. The more salient memories were those of acerbity, though the particular reason was still unknown. Perhaps it was the fact she had been a bothersome, jubilant child, an attribute Loki had never found to be amusing. It reminded him of his brother, which was more likely the reason he and Iliana seemed to get along so well. She brought him visions of repulsion, a deep revolt towards the way she would constantly beleaguer him when they were children as she was so jaunty in her actions. Suddenly any feelings of interest he had for the goddess earlier began to diminish. But then again, as he stared at her now, gracious and elegant, he couldn't help but wonder how such a foolish child as she had been, could grow to be such a magnificent sight. Becoming a part of the Vanaheim council must have surely changed her for the better.

"I urge you brother, go commune with her! Perhaps it will keep you up to date- give you proper insight," Thor spoke, starting to seek a second goblet. Loki noticed this and scoffed. Thor was already allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure of mead and alcohol, which Loki knew would later leave him acting as a brute. Loki attempted not to dwell on that thought, but instead took Thor's words to a pondering, and found a sudden urge to go forth and satisfy his curiosity.

From the head table, Loki saw his mother's gaze on him. With her hands, she gestured for the two princes to come forth and join the others as the feast was about to commence.

"Just make sure not to mention anything about the Midsummer celebration all those years ago. I would imagine that she gets very touchy on the subject." Thor's voice was lighthearted and jesting, but Loki could sense there was a caution to his words.

His curious eyes went to Thor, who merely stood smiling as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

"Midsummer celebration?" Loki questioned, as if prompting Thor to go further. But he did not respond, instead patted his younger brother on the back impassively and drifted into the dining hall. Loki, left in fluster and curiosity, stood for a moment and debriefed the prior conversation. If what he had remembered and what Thor had said was true, then perhaps it was best not to pursue any form of conversation with the Vanir goddess. Then again, his sudden interest seemed to take the better of him.

Loki sighed reticently and attempted to take control of all his wandering thoughts. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	3. Bad Blood

Odin sat at the head of the table with Aulver and Frigga at his flanks. Thor took the empty seat between Iliana and his mother, while Loki sat across the table from the youngest Vanr. Had it not been for his withdrawn mood he would have become bitter knowing he sat next to strangers, and that he was so far from his father's side. But at that moment he was particularly mindful and almost grateful he had ended up opposite Iliana. She hadn't directed a glance his way since he had taken a seat, and he found it was neither a good nor bad thing.

A commotion down the table caused his eyes to shift to his left, where much to his dismay, Loki saw the Warriors Three approach, Volstagg at the front of the group with a broad grin on his face. His noisy entrance combined with Fandral's evident ostentatious aura marked the beginning of a long night of eating, drinking, and absurdity. As he tried to ignore the way Thor went to greet the Warriors Three with equal farce, he glanced around to notice Lady Sif was missing from the company. Again, Loki could not contemplate whether he found that pleasing.

When his eyes returned from scouting the room, they first landed across the table and to the Vanir goddess. Her attention was set elsewhere, seemingly unaware of Loki's deep gaze. He wasn't sure whether to look away or to continue ogling. He certainly did not want the goddess to notice his staring, let alone anyone else at the head table.

Iliana's eyes wandered to her side as Thor returned to his place. The Warriors Three took their seats, Volstagg choosing the empty one next to Loki. He did his best not to grimace and instead tried to focus elsewhere. He glanced over the table, and was surprised to see Iliana's intense blue eyes staring back at him. For a moment he held the gaze, uncertain what action he wanted to take. He didn't want to be the first to submit and glance away. Then again, he did not want to seem too menacing. But as far as he was concerned, it was she who possessed the asperity, and she certainly wasn't going to be the first to look away. Quickly deciding he didn't want to push the matter into a further difficulty, he lowered his eyes to the food and plates affront him.

When the prince's gaze deterred quickly and with discomfort, Iliana could not help to suppress the smirk that came upon her face. She had not expected Loki to be so easily discouraged. It did not seem his usual behavior at all. She had arrived expecting the dark prince to be so bold and bitter, but instead she saw him filled with uncertainty and confusion. For some reason, it amused her.

"Thor," she leaned to her side and nudged the said prince, eyes still on his younger brother, "is there something the matter with your brother? Something seems to be troubling him."

Thor shifted his attention to the other side of the table, oblivious to the slight banter in Iliana's voice, and took into consideration his brother's condition. Indeed, it seemed Loki was troubled, and he thought he knew the reason, but was uncertain whether it was his place to give away his feelings, especially when Iliana was more or less the indirect cause. But he couldn't help it, for there was something amusing about the fact Loki was in such a perplexed state.

"He has been in a pensive mood since your arrival," he analyzed, "have you not noticed the way he stares at you?"

"Of course I have," she spoke with no thought," but for what reason?"

Thor laughed heftily then took a large gulp of his mead. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't think Loki was aware it was you who would be arriving from Vanaheim. In fact, he barely recognized you when you entered the palace. He seems to have forgotten much of our past."

"Really?" Iliana's voice was full of sincere interest and surprise, yet the same impish smile remained on her features.

"Indeed." Thor turned his attention to the food affront him and dug in as he noticed many others around the hall do the same.

"Then I suppose he doesn't remember how crude he was in his actions when we were children," Iliana spoke with deep acerbity, her mood seeming to change," or the way he used to tantalize, treat me with such impudence? How vile he was indeed."

"Must you speak so sourly Iliana? But I'm afraid to say not much has changed," Thor said through a mouthful of beef. "But if it is of any consolation, I saw the regret and turmoil in his eyes when I spoke to him of the past bad blood you two shared."

"You mentioned this to him?"

"I did," he managed to speak, "but it was for his and your own benefit. I too thought it amusing he remembered nothing, but I could not watch him become so flustered. Perhaps he wishes to accord with you." Iliana pondered those words and thought to speak, but Thor continued as he began to stuff another load full of food into his mouth. "And perhaps it is not my place to say so, but he did seem rather fixated on you during the ceremony of your arrival. "

She sighed and watched as the older prince stuffed his mouth full of a variety of meats and drank his mead happily. Truthfully, and in spite of herself, Iliana was rather pleased to hear Prince Loki did not remember most of their past. Thor of course, having reminded Loki of such things, most likely ruined any chance they had to make amends. Then again, perhaps not.

Upon and prior to her arrival, she had planned to keep away from the darker of the princes. Simply because they had matured did not mean she would let go of their bad past. The most prominent memories she held of Loki were despicable. He used to tease her, treat her so crudely, and throw her aside as if she were a peasant. She held a certain contempt for Loki which had grown as she had. His loathing had been a continuous string of thoughts she always went back to think of when she was in reminiscent moods. The fact he had forgotten such salient memories was irritating. On the other hand, she found it more humorous, especially now that she knew he held some form of interest for her.

She considered the situation while reaching for her goblet. It was hard to admit, but Iliana felt both relieved and gladdened to hear what Thor had said. Iliana had never spoken of such feelings to anyone, not even Thor, but she had always held some sort of... liking for Loki, which had started in their childhood. Something about his mysterious aura and stubborn attitude grabbed her attention. She almost always wanted to be near him, always attempted to start conversation with him. It wasn't an obsession, but more of a small crush. But of course, those feelings began to diminish when she realized he was a cruel, crude child...

So had Loki truly taken honest notice of her? She had only acknowledged his recurrent staring but had thought nothing of it, only that he might have been sizing up the strangers entering his kingdom. This only proved his snobbish behavior had grown into his adulthood. But as she thought back on his gazes, she noted there had been traces of something along the lines of curiosity, perhaps even wonderment... and the thought of that assumption brought back her mutual feelings of interest. But she quickly shook those thoughts away.

Although she still felt a great loathing towards the prince, she also knew as a guest of the Asgard palace she could not make such feelings known. So until she could establish her notions, she would keep a distance from Loki in an attempt to desist any interest and keep the tension low. But when her eyes flickered across the width of the table, she met his dark gaze, and in a sense, she took his acidity as a threat.

* * *

As the feast progressed, Iliana found that she had fallen into conversation with the Warriors Three. She had met Hogun briefly in the past, but Fandral and Volstagg were strangers. Iliana quickly took a liking to Volstagg as he was a hefty, animated, brisk man. Fandral, on the other hand, seemed full of pride and very egocentric. Lady Sif's absence was a surprise, for she and Iliana had also been close as children. And upon asking Thor, she found he didn't know of her whereabouts either.

Other than that, the night had so far been interesting. Odin had interrupted the feast briefly to again address the Vanir guests and toast to them. After the short intermission more food was brought out.

For the most part, Iliana conversed with Thor, but his constant drinking began to take the better of his mood and she became weary of his boisterous attitude.

From time to time, she would glance across the table to meet Prince Loki's gaze, and on those occasions, they quickly diverted their eyes. They were the only two of the table who seemed to be keeping to themselves. And at times, when they happened to link eyes, it seemed as if Loki was hesitating to speak and start a conversation. At Loki's side, Volstagg was devouring his food, and it was evident on the prince's face that he was rather disgusted. On his other side, Idone was lost in conversation with the royal family. And as Iliana was doing her best to ignore Thor, at her side Fandral seemed to be equally loud with his gloating. So it seemed only appropriate that Loki and herself might have been able to converse. But she found that the hostility they had shared earlier was quickly shifting to a type of awkwardness.

Nevertheless, she did not forget her malice. Even if his attempt to strike up conversation seemed almost innocent, she did not so quickly back down.

Sighing, she reached for the golden goblet aside her now empty plate only to find it was light and void. It was the only drink she had consumed that night and it gave her a sense of dignity that she was likely the only sober one there. So she found no wrong in having another. But as she searched around the table there were no near servants, they all attended other tables. She quickly decided a few short moments away from her rowdy surroundings wouldn't be so bad. And although Aulver had kept a vigilant eye on her earlier, Iliana saw that her uncle, along with the other elders, were too caught up in their own exchanges to notice her absence. Even so, she excused herself in a polite mannerism then wandered away from the grand table.

She had not noticed it before, but not all the guests had taken seats, rather, many were standing and conversing. Iliana slid through many clutters of people, murmuring apologies whenever she happened to run into someone. Some people, upon seeing the young maiden, gave her humble looks. One person, Iliana thought, even bowed.

Finally, she found the nearest servant and snatched a goblet from their tray rather hastily. She was tempted to down the drink quickly but knew it would not be expected or tolerated from a lady, especially now that she was seen as such high stature in the Asgard palace.

So she found a spot near the corner of the hall then sipped the mead gingerly. She glanced over the grand hall and admired the lavish decor of the room, its many alluring candles and the crowd as well. Though Vanaheim was not much different than Asgard, it seemed the Asgardians were more festive people who took their celebrations very earnestly. She assumed it was for this reason that she had been so restless during the ceremony of their arrival. Perhaps she would have to get used to this type of treatment.

She continued to sip her mead, drifting further and further into a contemplative mood, until she realized she was nearly halfway down with her second drink.

"Something troubling you my lady?"

The voice shook Iliana from her thoughts and she turned to her side to see she was joined by none other than Prince Loki. At first she was unsure how to respond, for his sudden presence was both awkward and startling. It surely must have meant he noticed her absence from the grand table, or perhaps he had spotted her in the crowd. Both were equally unnerving.

"What would make you think such a thing, prince?" she replied with little thinking, but decided it was a start. She thought she heard him chuckle, then he gingerly plucked a goblet from a servant's tray as they cruised by. It was then that Iliana first realized Prince Loki hadn't quenched his thirst with mead or wine that night either, which was more or less the reason he seemed so serene. Nevertheless, she wasn't certain she was comfortable in his company, especially as they were alone for the first time in many, many years. And so she found herself fidgeting away from him step by step.

"I saw you digress from the table and wondered what had taken you so long to return," he affirmed. So he had been keeping a keen eye on her.

When she glanced up to meet his eyes she saw they held an odd appeal. "Though I suspect it was the disorderly actions of my family that were repelling."

"I never said that," she returned too quickly, and she saw that her dishonesty did not phase him. It was for this reason her voice quieted and she cleared her throat. "I simply needed a moment to myself."

She took a drink of her mead then glanced over the edge of her cup to see he was grinning. For some reason, the mischievous detail to his grin caused her jaw to tense, and she had a sudden urge to turn the mood in her favor.

"But I must ask you Prince Loki," she started with a devious smirk," what has caused you to come join my company? Surely there are others in the hall that would offer you a better repartee."

"I saw you alone and thought to come and commune, after all, I do not think I gave you a fair greeting earlier."

"I do believe we were well introduced," she said, a sly look upon her features. "And I would think after all these years we needed no overture."

Those words seemed to float around in his head a moment before he finally came back to his senses. "Indeed, but it seems that now would be the first time, in a long time, that we have been able to talk alone."

"And what makes you think I fancy bandy with you Loki?" she questioned sharply, sending him a glare that caused him to raise his brow. Up until that moment she had used his name properly with his royal title, but to hear her address him so straight forward was rather jarring.

In reply to her glare, he sent her a rather quizzical look, though hinted with wit. "Why such a turn in your mood my lady?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her mead. "You know why prince, do not feign you do not. Besides, your brother told me of the conversation you held earlier."

"Did he?"

"Yes indeed." Her eyes shifted to his with spite. "It would seem you remember little of our bad blood prince, so forgive me if I seem so hesitant to engage in conversation with you. "

From the back of his throat, an amused chuckle elicited. "I understand. And though it pains me to admit, I am short on a few bits of our past. Indeed, Thor did speak to me earlier this day, and not only am I here on my own whim, but on his wishes as well. He seems to believe that we can reconcile, despite our past."

"Your brother is bold to think so," she said, and turned to face him fully. "And so are you if you agree with him."

"Am I?" Both to her dismay and expectation, the prince shifted and stood affront her so they stared into each other's eyes. "I thought you would appreciate my attempt, but as it seems, I am wrong."

She had not realized it before, but as he was about a head taller than she was, a feeling of daunt crept up her spine, but she could not bring herself to back down. She only managed to lower her voice and relax her shoulders. Attempting to outmatch Prince Loki's deviousness did not seem to work.

"Perhaps I would more appreciate your effort if you would fully realize the wrongs of your past actions," she spoke, her voice much calmer, smoother than before. "But I wonder, prince, how that could be so, considering you remember little of them."

"I do remember such things," he said," perhaps I have not gleaned all the details just yet. I'm well aware of my actions, dear Iliana." It was the first time she had heard him address her so directly, in a long time at least. It felt amiss, but appropriate given she had not addressed him properly in the situation either.

"Then you do remember how poorly you treated me when we were children?"

He did not respond, only kept his jaw tense and brow raised, so she continued. "No matter how I tried to make amends with you, you always turned me away with disgust. You never took me seriously or saw me worth your time." She stepped closer to him, closing the space that before had separated their forms, and lowered her voice. "So why, prince, should I allow you to keep my company? It would be an unexpected turn of events wouldn't it?"

For a moment he stood in silence, the same look plastered upon his face. But just when Iliana thought she had dampened his mood for good, a sly smile crossed his face, one that quickly grew into a grin. She swallowed hard and averted his gaze when he began to laugh.

"I see your detestation is deeper than I thought," he derided. "Do not fret though my lady, for I understand your reasons. And though you will likely not take this into consideration, understand that if it is any easement, I do regret what I have done in the past."

His words brought Iliana back to the conversation she had shared with Thor earlier, where he had spoken of Loki's regrets. It was pleasing to hear him say such things after so many years, especially since his words held a certain verity. But that did not sway her contempt, only momentarily calmed her mood. "It does comfort me, I suppose." She turned away from him to hide the softened, defeated expression across her face. "But do not so quickly come to the conclusion that I have forgiven you. And if you think prince, that this innocent attempt will make me forgive you, then you are wrong. I have been in the palace not a day and you come forth so boldly attempting to win my trust. It will not work that easily."

"I wouldn't imagine it did," he spoke, choosing to turn his own gaze away seeing how her own had averted. "I had not imagined this conversation to lead to such.. tension. And I will go about my own wishes and attempt to reconcile, with your permission. But seeing how you have remained in my company, I assume you are easy to comply."

She worked her jaw and said nothing, realizing he was right. Had her animosity for him been that great she surely would have departed and chosen to ignore him the moment he came forth to join her. But she had not. Before she could conjure some half witted response to justify herself, a horn sounded through the hall, and suddenly a band began to play from the far corner of the room, something Iliana had not noticed before.

A bundle of people who had previously been sitting and feasting stood, many men taking the hands of their ladies and leading them to the middle of the hall. As the dancing commenced, Iliana's eyes went to the head table where people began to abandon their seats. One of them was Thor, who seemed to be strolling her way.

Iliana glanced over to Loki to see his eyes were full of a sort of revolt, to what she guessed was directed to the dance. His gaze turned over to her, his gleam shifting to a softness, but his eyes still held a forbidding aura.

"I will leave you with this Prince Loki... That I will not forget our past and I would hope you to do the same. Remember who I am and who you are and that I am a guest to your kingdom. It is for this reason I will show you respect... but know, that if it were up to me..." she thought about her words, whether to speak them with such hate and whether to say them at all for she was uncertain if she meant them. But when she saw the deep green mischief in his eyes, a gleam that brought memories of their childhood back, she decided it was all she wanted to say. "If it were up to me, I would have nothing to do with you. I would neither speak to you nor look at you. And it would be that simple."

He stood in silence, rattled by her forwardness and rancor. Loki swallowed and tensed his jaw. Any arrogance or jest in his expression was gone and he found that an irritating mixture of discomfort and rout dropped in the pit of his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, but found another voice interjected.

"Iliana! Brother!" Loki glanced over to see Thor quickly approaching, a slight stagger in his steps. Iliana's stern eyes turned to the older prince briefly, then turned back to Loki. He met her gaze only long enough to see the trace of ascendancy deep in her cerulean orbs.

"Keep that in mind prince," she whispered, then her expression softened when shifting her attention to the thunder god as he approached.

"Thor," she greeted, a swift smile making its way to her lips. "So glad you could join us."

"Iliana! I would hope my brother has kept you fair company!" he bellowed, and placed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulders. Iliana cringed slightly as the aroma of mead rose and drifted from Thor's breath. She attempted to keep her smile.

"Fair indeed," she replied, and her eyes flicked to Loki, who to her diversion, held his gaze towards the ground.

"Well, I hope it is no trouble that I steal her from you then Loki," Thor jested, but his grin lessened seeing he gained no reply.

For a moment none of them spoke, leaving the heavy silence with an awkward note.

"No trouble at all," Loki's quiet voice spoke, bringing Iliana and Thor's eyes to his. A familiar, impish expression crossed across his face, then he smiled. "I've held her attention for long enough, I think," he said.

"Very good," Thor beamed, a smile returning to his face. He then held out his arm in a slight, sloppy bow, offering it to Iliana, and she took it gladly.

"Farewell brother," Thor called, then began to lead Iliana towards the middle of the hall. "Perhaps you should join in the dance! Enjoy yourself!"

Loki rolled his eyes, wondering why his brother even tried. A sweet, crisp voice brought his attention back to the pair as they cruised off.

"So long dear prince," Iliana spoke over her shoulder, a false smile on her face. Deception curved her lips, causing Loki, somewhere in his gut, discomfort. "Enjoy your night."

The dark prince watched the pair saunter towards the dance floor, disappearing in the crowd soon after. He wrapped his head around the full conversation he had shared with the Vanr, wondering what went wrong and what a turn the discussion had taken from his original plan to compose their relationship. Perhaps there was still a chance to do just that. Her words had stung, but he knew, passed all the venom she possessed, she held interest. Until he could fully understand his feelings, he would ponder the idea that she might reconsider her own. He truly hoped she would.

* * *

**This didn't happen. UGH I have serious writer's block for the next chapter and my christmas break is almost over and I really wanted to upload five chaps before it ended but oh well... so yeah, thanks to everyone who has commented and reviewed you have no idea how much that inspires and encourages me to write more C: I've been receiving more emails, most of them which are requesting me to upload my other stories that were lost on my other account, and in time I will! Don't worry! but thanks again! I'm almost done with chapter 4~ I usually have one chapter ready but blehhh not this time, I'll have to work on that... next chapter will hopefully open up more detail to Loki and Iliana's past- it will also kind of explain her real reason for being in Asgard so yup C: (btw, Vanr is the singular form of Vanir(which is the name for people from Vanaheim)in case anyone was wondering or cornnfused C:)  
**


	4. Heated

"Seralia! Please, be cautious with my hair," Iliana complained. Her handmaiden pulled sharply on her copper locks as she attempted to brush through the tangles.

"Forgive me my lady," she spoke rather harshly," we wouldn't have had this problem had you washed your hair last night after the feast!" When Iliana heard the crunch of her hair under the tight strain of the brush, she groaned then grabbed the edge of her vanity desk.

"Besides," Seralia continued and Iliana's sneer only swelled. "I would imagine if you plan on joining the royal family this evening that your aunt would want you looking presentable, especially when Frigga commented on your appearance so highly yesterday."

Iliana rolled her eyes and huffed. She was not pleasant. Her handmaiden, Seralia, had decided to sneak into her chambers and wake her as early as possible to prepare for the day. Iliana did not see why it was necessary. She assumed the rest of the palace was still sleeping and recovering from the chaotic night, and also concluded that her aunt and uncle would appreciate a day of rest before anymore events were to take place.

Iliana did not remember much, not even how she had managed to make it to her room, only that the feast had progressed far into the night. After dancing with Thor for what seemed like hours, she could only remember imbibing more mead, the likely reason her head was presently spinning. It was not typical that she succumbed to drinking so competently. Then again, in the presence of such socialites as the Asgardians were, it was not surprising. She only hoped she had not made an extensive show of herself, especially not in the occupancy of her aunt and uncle- or better yet, the royal family.

She decided not to abide in that matter too much, thinking and hoping that they too would remember little of the night before.

The food had been delightful, she remembered, the entertainment pleasing. The amount of alcohol consumed by the guests reflected on their moods and actions, but for the most part everyone was in high spirits. The only unsatisfying thoughts that kept finding their ways back to her head were those of Prince Loki.

Part of her felt rather guilty that she had treated him so obscenely. It was obvious he was only trying to ask for a pardon. She had seen the confusion in his eyes, the uncertainty, and he seemed so innocent but she knew better... How had he possessed the audacity to come talk to her as if nothing had happened in their past? She still could not fully believe he had forgotten most of their childhood, as if it had never happened. Though it was irritating, Loki had been right; it also presented a chance of reconcile. She was already bothered with the fact he had confronted her so promptly and expected them to just make peace then and there. But the most irritating factor was... she wished it were that easy.

"There," Seralia suddenly spoke, and Iliana was brought back from her thoughts. The handmaiden had finally conquered the task of untangling Iliana's unkempt hair and felt rather relieved. "Now perhaps a braid?"

"Do not go through the trouble of making me look so proper Seralia, when it is unlikely there will be any considerable events taking place this evening."

"You'll never know," Seralia returned, and began to start the makings of an intricate braid upon the goddess's hair. A few moments lapsed in silence before a knock at her chamber doors caught their attention.

"Excuse me, my lady," a diffident voice came from the other side of the door.

"You may enter," Iliana granted an access, and a moment later a very timid looking servant peeked his head through the double doors. "My dear lady, your presence has been requested by Prince Thor... in the gardens... Forgive my abrupt entry."

"Prince Thor," Iliana repeated, and seemed to take that into thought. She chuckled slightly. "I would not have expected his early rising..."

"Send message to Prince Thor that Iliana will join him shortly," Seralia nearly barked, and with a quick apology and bow, the boy left and shut the door behind him. The handmaiden rolled her eyes, muttering something about the mannerisms of the palace servants, then turned back to notice Iliana had slipped from her seat and traveled to the closet.

"My lady," Seralia quickly protested, and followed the young girl around the room in attempt to finish the last few pieces of her incomplete braid. "Do not become so hasty! I must finish your hair!"

"But there is no time!" she protested, and ran across the room to seek out an appropriate gown. "You'll just have to let my hair be and help me put on my corset Seralia."

"But you hardly look proper!" The handmaiden trailed the girl around the room in a frenzy. "I only wish that you would look suitable for Prince Thor! At least allow me to finish-"

"This one!" Iliana exclaimed, cutting the handmaiden off, and swung around to display a red dress that she had picked from her drawers. She skipped over to the foot length mirror aside her vanity desk to gain a better view of the entirety of the gown. It was a long sleeved chiffon gown with lace that ran along the cuffs and collar. Tiny jewels were embedded into the waistband and along the floor length hem.

"I do like this one," Iliana spoke briskly and with a sweet smile. "Do fetch me a corset Seralia!"

The handmaiden huffed then went to search for the garment.

"Perhaps you would allow me to place some color on your eyes and lips Iliana," Seralia suggested as she floated over and compelled Iliana to drop her morning gown. At the touch of the cool morning breeze, the goddess shivered and her skin flourished with goosebumps.

"You would not want to keep Thor waiting now would you!?" Iliana asked, jest clearly evident in her voice.

The handmaiden rolled her eyes as she set the corset on Iliana's torso and began to tie the strings. "I suppose not," she muttered.

Iliana smiled, but cringed when Seralia tightened the strings firmly, on purpose she knew. But she could not help but keep the same smile plastered about her face. And to think it was just the start of the day.

* * *

After an extensive argument with Seralia and with some prompting, Iliana finally submitted and allowed the handmaiden to place a decent amount of makeup on her. She did not understand why it was necessary though, it was only Thor after all.

They walked together with linked arms through the Asgard gardens. Though she had been there countless times as a child, it seemed that some things had changed. The flowers were not as flourishing, the lakes and streams were not as clear or sparkling. It seemed that many things had... downgraded, in a sense.

Either way, she enjoyed the walk. It was a clear, bright day with a slight breeze that came from beyond the Bifrost. Although she and Thor had not communicated much, Iliana found that his presence alone was welcoming, and the more joyous memories of her childhood would come back when they were together.

"You'll have to forgive me for requesting your company so suddenly Iliana," Thor suddenly spoke, breaking the silence," but it was of my mother's whim last night that I spend time with you this morning."

She laughed. "I was surprised to hear you had risen so early Odinson, I would've thought that you of all the attendants of the feast last night would be sleeping until noon!"

"Those were my intentions," Thor joked, and it was the first time Iliana heard the sleep in his voice. They rounded a corner of thick, odd shaped hedges before Thor spoke again. "But I did indeed think it could be good for us to catch up on some things before the more... business-like factors of your visit took place ."

There was jest in his voice, but Iliana did not laugh. She thought about the main reason she was there, the true reason she had traveled so far from Vanaheim. She faltered in her steps and gradually halted all together. Thor turned back to her once realizing she was no longer at his side, confusion and concern in his blue eyes.

"Is there something troubling you?" he questioned, and stepped over to join her along side the hedges that lined the garden's pathway.

"That matter exactly I'm afraid," she murmured softly, and turned away to hide the downcast look in her eyes. A protruding flower caught her eye, an odd type of lily she thought, and she ran her fingertips along the petals. "I am... nervous I suppose."

"What reason do you have to be apprehensive Iliana?"

"I do not think you realize how much responsibility comes along with my services Thor..."

"I can imagine." He halted a few feet from her, allowing her any space that she needed. "But it is your duty! You're title suits you! The revelation goddess! And have your readings ever proved wrong before?"

"Well... no... but they are not just simple readings Thor," she laughed weakly. She frowned and doubt crossed her features. "For years now I have been giving prophecies and advice to many kingdoms and many rulers. My aunt and uncle show me off with delight and pride, but they don't realize how I feel. I grow weary! Seeing the future and all that is to come. All this... power, and I cannot even foretell my own future."

She found a place at a bench along side a batch of shrubs, and Thor joined her. At first he was reluctant to speak as the prior dialogue had ended on a solemn note. "It is a... unique and tiresome burden, I can imagine... but with your abilities... be lucky you are not as querulous as Heimdall!"

A crisp laugh passed her lips and she smiled. "I suppose you're right..." again, her smile faltered. "But still... I do not always offer favorable prophecies. And when I do happen to grant an unsatisfying foretelling, well... let us just say that it has been the cause of bad terms between Vanaheim and many other kingdoms. I remember as a child, how my mother used to be away from home all the time because she too held a similar service..." she took a moment of repose so that she could compose herself. Then she cleared her throat and brightened her eyes, speaking with a refreshing tone as if trying to push grim thoughts from her mind. "Sometimes I wonder whether I am as good of a clairvoyant as she was..."

Thor took to comforting her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "My father trusts you, just as he did your mother," he spoke," if he did not trust your abilities then he would not have asked of your services or invited you and your family here. So you must not worry about such things."

Her gaze came from the ground and she met Thor's eyes. A grin grew on his face, a nod of comfort that was directed towards her cheerless mood. It was an infectious gesture, and she too felt her expression brighten.

"Besides," he said, and patted her shoulder," there is still time before we must dwell on these matters. You must not fret!"

He stood from the bench rather eagerly and offered his hand to her. She took it reluctantly, but the same smile remained on her lips.

"Please do not remind me," she laughed weakly, "but you are right... I should not linger on these things." And then she and Thor continued on their walk through the gardens.

There was a long silence that came as the pair strolled along and enjoyed a few moments of peace. Ever since they were little, Iliana had always seen Thor as one of her closest confidants. Though the petty inconveniences of her childhood were not to the extent of her feelings now, Iliana knew that no matter what, Thor would listen and comfort her. Their friendship was one of the few things that credited to her leaving Vanaheim and coming to Asgard. He was not the brightest person she knew, or the most reasonable, but he was understanding and comforting. And for that she was thankful.

A few more moments lapsed with a lack of speech before Thor cleared his throat. "So what did you think of the feast last night?"

"It was very nice."

"That is good to hear," he chimed, and then his voice adapted a habitual hint of briskness. "I saw you and my brother in a spirited conversation."

A sound that was a mixture of a scoff and laughter elicited from her voice. "You mistake a spirited conversation for a rather... deficient one."

"What do you mean?!" His narrowed eyes went to hers with confusion. "I thought you two were getting along quite well!"

"Hardly," she scoffed, and they passed over a bridge that hung over a small river. "We held conversation for a considerable amount of time before it took a... bad route."

Thor sighed. "What happened to make such things occur?"

"It was simply the fact that he thinks nothing of his past actions!" she exclaimed, and suddenly Thor regretted even asking. His brows furrowed deeper as she continued berating. "He came to my company and expected us to get along so well! I must say, yes, he did try to atone for his mistakes but still! He had such nerve!"

"Iliana you must remember he does not remember such things! Which, perhaps, is for the best! You should have taken advantage of that matter."

"I could not just throw that aside Thor, you don't seem to understand my contempt towards the prince."

"You must remember he is my brother," Thor spoke, and Iliana noted his voice held a defensive tone, so her own voice softened.

"Yes I understand," she sighed, but she did not retain her tranquility. "I wish you two could be alike Thor. He is so immoral and spiteful, so mysterious... he rarely acts as a prince should!"

"Iliana-" Thor started, but she disallowed his input.

"Even when we were children I could see he would not meet the makings of an Asgardian prince. And it is no surprise to see nothing has changed! Sometimes I wonder how you two are even brothers! And-"

"Excuse me."

Iliana jumped and whirled around to see a third in the company was trailing them. It was Prince Loki. The Vanr felt her cheeks flush when his eyes first went to hers with a knowing glint. There was no doubt in her mind that he had been listening in on their conversation. Did it not justify what she had told Thor earlier?

"Loki! How do you fair this morning?" Thor bellowed, adapting to his brother's sudden company much faster than the Vanr.

"Well enough," the darker prince remarked, and his attention turned to his brother. "I did not expect you to be up so early, I first went looking for you in your chambers."

"Iliana and I were just taking a stroll through the gardens! Perhaps you would care to join us!?" At that statement Thor threw an arm around the young goddess's shoulders and nudged her slightly. She did not need to meet Thor's eyes to know what he was hinting at.

Loki did not even seem to consider Thor's offer. "Father has requested your presence in the throne room. I have already spoken to him. I would not keep him waiting."

"Ah," Thor shuffled on his feet a moment, either coming to terms with the apparent importance of the situation or reluctant to go see his father. "I see... Well!" He clasped Iliana's shoulder firmly before leaving the embrace. "I should be going then."

"Indeed," Iliana agreed, and Thor clutched her hand to meet his lips before he strolled off. Iliana gave him a brief smile as he diverged, but when her eyes turned reluctantly to Loki's, her mirthful expression faltered. They stood a fair distance from each other, neither of them saying anything, only sharing a deep gaze that held great tension. He was not wearing the ornate attire she had seen him in the day before; there was no cape, no armor and no horned helmet. He was dressed in a dark vest and regular breeches. She returned her gaze to his eyes, but it was he who broke the stare, taking a few steps forward so that their separation lessened considerably. She could see the green tint in his eyes now, and they were studying her head to toe. Iliana felt her skin crawl.

"How are you this morning my lady?" he asked, all too kindly. "And may I say you look lovely."

She worked her jaw but cleared her throat. "I am feeling well... and thank you," she replied, a false cordiality also touching her words. "How are you, my lord?"

"I am well... though I woke with an anguish, should I say, in my thoughts. Do you think it could have been our conversation yesterday?"

"Perhaps. " Her answer was curt. His brows rose slightly but his light smirk did not falter.

"Did you ponder things then?"

"I have," she admitted, "but I hardly think I should have a clear cut answer for you my prince, when I am still taking many things into consideration."

"I understand," he responded quickly, indicating he understood his forwardness. "I did not mean to pressure you."

"Of course not." This time his eyes narrowed, as if he could sense the malice in her voice.

"Well..." he saw how the conversation had again taken a detour than to what he had originally planned. He was beginning to see a pattern. "My father has told me he plans to request that you and your family join us for a dinner tonight in the private dining hall. I do hope, and assume, you will accept."

If she did have any say in the matter, Iliana would have declined. It was not that she detested the royal family, not that at all... only one of them in particular. And that was all it would take for things to take a wrong turn. "I would expect that my aunt and uncle would not have it any other way," she said," and of course, I would be delighted to join."

A crooked smile came about Loki's lips, one that made Iliana gulp.

"Very good." He stalked forward and covered the space between them, then took one of her hands in his. His touch was cold and numb; she almost pulled away and began to protest. But she then realized his intentions. He leaned down and his lips met the back of her hand. She flinched, and an unsettling mixture of startle and gratification ran through her. Judging by the growth of his grin, she could only assume he took her reaction well.

"I will see you tonight then," he spoke as he straightened himself, and her hand slipped from his as he backed away. The same grin remained on his features until he turned and strolled away, leaving her in the middle of the garden with a bundle of emotions flitting through her head. Their conversation had been so brief, yet, things seemed to have gone better in those short moments than they had the night before. Iliana was not sure whether she was pleased with that matter or not. The way he had bid her a farewell was very forward, and again, she was taken aback by the way he seemed to lay out a clean slate as if everything between them had not happened. Had he forgotten their discussion the night before? She could hardly begin to even wonder about the thoughts running through the prince's head. All she knew, was that he could get under her skin. And in a sense, that scared her.

* * *

Upon entering the dining hall with Aulver and Idone, Iliana was surprised to see how lifeless the atmosphere felt. She knew immediately it was because there was a lack of other guests joining the dinner that night.

Everyone greeted each other with hugs and well mannered salutes, except Loki, who nodded and murmured his own greetings under his breath. Odin sat at the head of the table, as usual, Frigga at his side and Aulver at the other. Idone sat across from Iliana, and the princes opposite each other at the very end of the line.

Although Iliana chose to sit next to Thor, they did not converse much. Instead, she kept to herself. The four elder gods chatted while Thor and Loki shared some form of brotherly conversation that seemed to shift into a slight argument.

Iliana was quite content as it was. She was glad to not have any attention or focus on her for once in the presence of the royal family. And for a good amount of time, that was how it continued on. But then, that all changed when the All-Father's attention turned to her.

"Are you well Iliana?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the near empty dining hall. Iliana had just reached for her goblet, but went completely still when all eyes at the table went to her. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she cleared her throat.

"I am quite well," she stammered, and worked a smile over her features. Odin adopted a similar expression, but it was far more enthusiastic.

"That is good to hear," he spoke heartily," I would only wish you to be comfortable before your first prediction!"

A flicker of doubt crossed her eyes. "Of course All-father."

"I have made plans," he exclaimed suddenly, and the others at the table turned their attention away from Iliana to Odin, all except Loki. Iliana felt his stare.

"In two weeks time, at the beginning of the new season, I will entertain you for ten days before we will prepare for your readings. By the time the festivities are over, I would hope you were well satisfied."

"That sounds lovely," Idone input, and Aulver agreed. They both turned to Iliana with expecting glances.

"Indeed," Iliana stammered awkwardly. Either Odin chose to ignore her inelegance or it did not phase him, but he smiled. "Then so it shall be. And I have made arrangements so that you will have your own meditation chambers, just as your mother did when she offered me her services. I assumed it would suit you well."

Iliana's smile suddenly faltered, but she realized it would not be right to be so bitter at that moment and attempted to remain seeming comfortable. "I would be- and am, thankful All-Father," she tripped over her words. Odin was oblivious to this, and despite Aulver's usually intensive eye, he did not notice Iliana's turmoil either. Only Frigga seemed to pay any attention to her. But if she felt sympathy at all, she said nothing about it. They all went back to their own conversations.

Other than the brief pieces of conversation Iliana had held with Thor in the gardens, she had tried not to think of her mother at all since her arrival... and she had certainly not expected herself to become so solemn at the mention of it. She could not help but let sullen thoughts come to her mind.

Loki had turned his attention to the young Vanr, but she did not notice his staring until she met his gaze. She noted there was a glint of confusion and worry touching his eyes, and for the first time, she did not return her gaze with acerbity, but there was a somber edge.

For a moment Loki almost felt... sympathetic. He had always been vigilant and knew immediately something that his father had said triggered Iliana's gloom, but he could not place exactly what it was. Perhaps it was the worry of the 'duty' that she owed to Odin, which he still knew nothing about aside from the brief details he had heard from Thor and Iliana's conversation that same day. He would find out more about in time.

Before he could give it a second thought, the goddess looked away quickly and stared into her lap timidly. This was a different side of her that he had not seen before, Loki decided. It was all too interesting.


	5. An Even Sum

**First of all thanks to my beta readers Anita and Sarah, they know who they are... and to _DragonxXx12 _who messages me constantly and always gives me good advice C: And for my disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. This story is based on characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and comics. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own my OC's C:**

* * *

After everyone filled their stomachs and visited for a short time, the families departed.

Iliana left without a word to anyone, only a short farewell to the Asgardian royals, including Loki. She had allowed him, to her own surprise, to kiss her hand without any discomfort. He had not been her main focus that evening and she did not even think twice about it.

Iliana was currently on her way to the library, a place she had always gone to think or clear her mind. The last time she remembered being there was when her mother used to give her reading lessons as a child. It was where she read her first books, and though there were many fine libraries in Vanaheim, none of them quite offered the particular comfort that this one did.

She passed servants along the way, who without a second glance, greeted her and bowed, then kept their heads low and hurried passed. This brought back her feelings of discomfort. The way Aulver and Idone had spoken of her at dinner made her uncomfortable. She did not mind mild praise every now and again, but the high expectations her aunt and uncle had set for her were embarrassing... or rather ridiculous. They could not expect so much from her. She tried to push those thoughts aside in attempt to remain as placid as possible.

It took her longer than she expected to reach the library, and it was getting quite late. But Iliana doubted that anyone would notice, perhaps only Seralia, but she was likely busy tending to Idone's needs and would be occupied. So when Iliana came across the library doors and entered, she had expected to be alone.

When she turned to close the massive doors together, she took a moment of repose to gather her thoughts and rested her head against the wood of the door. After letting out a sigh of relief, she felt the familiar aura of the library. A fireplace was to her right, the flames visible through her peripheral vision. Everything seemed homely, but then she felt a cold feeling creep through her, one that ran along her spine and to the nape of her neck. She turned over her shoulder quickly and into the darkness of the library. The faded light provided her little access to vision, but she could vaguely spot a figure hidden in the far corner of the room, seated in an arm chair. It took her all but a second to recognize the figure when a flare of light ran across his pale face.

"Prince Loki," Iliana exasperated, more of a leery tone to her voice rather than startled. From his seat, he leaned forward, the entirety of his features coming to light, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I.. did not expect you to be here..." Iliana trailed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he spoke softly, but there was little cordiality in his voice and evident mischief. " You'll have to forgive me."

"It is... no trouble at all," she murmured, and his smile grew a little deeper. He shut the book in his hand and set it aside, then stood, and his lofty figure caused a tall shadow on a far away bookcase.

"I could use some company," he said, and when he took a step forward, she tripped back.

"Actually, I think it would be best if I go..." She turned quickly and reached for the door. Despite the warmth of the room, more goosebumps made their way to her skin, and she could feel his eyes set on her. Suddenly she became very self conscious. Just as she was about to grab the handle she heard his almost beseeching voice.

"Please I insist," he called after her, and she heard his footsteps as he drew closer. "I do enjoy your company."

Her hand was so close to gripping the door's handle, but though her want to leave was staggering, she felt a sudden urge to remain in his presence. Slowly and cautiously she turned over her shoulder to see that he had closed a short amount of their distance. He stood next to a large table in the middle of the library, a hand gripping the back of a near seat, but he smiled when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to a spot near him at that table. Her eyes flicked between him and the seat he was referring to. Her desire was taking the better of her, and though she no longer had the urge to leave, she still kept her defense high.

"I'll stand, thank you."

Iliana stepped forward to the table, eyeing Loki as he shrugged and took his own seat. A weighty silence went through the air, the almost uncertain tone in her voice lingering . The way his eyes bore into hers began to cause her discomfort, and she shifted on her feet another moment before she tore her eyes away.

"So what has brought you here so late, my lady?" he asked.

"I remember being here as a child," she said, and there was really no use in making any other excuses. "I thought I could relax and think about some things, I suppose."

Loki nodded as he listened, his eyes never blinking. "I can relate... I too sometimes find myself longing for some peace and quiet away from the family..." Suddenly his eyes changed and there was a slight arch in his brow. "And I did see you were rather disturbed at dinner."

"Did you?" Her voice was inquisitive and suspicious.

"Yes... I wonder if it is my business, but I had thought my father caused your displeasure."

"Of course not," she spoke with a reluctance that caused her gaze to falter. And when a smirk grew on his lips, she knew he had figured it out, but she still continued to mislead in any way she could. "He simply put me in a thoughtful mood."

"About your services?"

"Perhaps..."

He chuckled deviously. "Forgive me for asking my lady, but I do not know much about this service you are giving to my father... but perhaps if I did, I could be of some assistance or offer you comfort."

She did not like either of those ideas, but she played on. "I think you know more than enough, prince."

"I must say that I do not. It is to my dismay that I was not told much before or after your arrival, so forgive me for being so curious."

She scoffed. "I know you were eavesdropping on your brother and I this morning."

"I would not say eavesdropping...," he shifted slightly. "I over heard somethings, but that still does not satisfy my curiosity."

With that statement she saw he was pushing rather than testing the waters. Though it at first irritated her that he would be so prying, she found that there was something urging her to tell him everything. But then again, she did enjoy seeing him so confounded.

"It is a ... long story prince," she sighed, then finally took a seat at the table. Loki watched her very closely as she fidgeted in her seat. It was a long few moments as she sat staring at the fireplace, as if figuring a way to form her words. "My mother was a völva, and I would assume you knew of their practices ..."

"Witchcraft."

Her eyes shot to his, narrowing slightly. "Not witchcraft prince... not all of it anyways." Loki rose an eyebrow, yet she continued. "It is the art of prophecy. She went to many kingdoms and many rulers offering them a foretelling. She gained a fair reputation and was well respected. She only associated herself with Vanaheim and outer kingdoms in our realm... but one day, she was invited here, to Asgard, by your father. He came to trust her over the years, and she would often come to give him prophecies whenever he requested them. By the time I was born, she was on very good terms with the All-Father. And this is how I came into the picture."

She glanced over to him, seeing if he was still as interested as he seemed before or if he was just dwindling with her time. But his eyes remained set on her.

"Thor and I became close, obviously, and of course you and I had our differences. But aside from that matter... something came about, and Vanaheim and Asgard had a falling out of sorts... so we returned to Vanaheim and remained there for many years. To make a long, unneeded, explanation short, and to save me some... grief-" she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes as if attempting to control her flit of emotions. Loki saw this, and was about to say something, but she continued. "My mother became very sick, and no healers, no medicine, nothing could heal her... and despite any other efforts, we lost her."

Again she paused, and he was uncertain this time if she would continue. He watched as she tensed her jaw and moved her gaze to her twiddling thumbs. He found himself shuffling uncomfortably as well... and he was nearly surprised. Perhaps it was because her despairing mood startled him. She seemed so unsure and hesitant. And although in truth he was rather interested in what she was explaining, he did not want to push her into further discomfort. It seemed she was in some way shape or form opening up to him, and he did not want to jeopardize that.

"We do not have to speak of these matters if you do not want to," he started. "If you are bothered by it then-"

"Prince Loki, please," she lashed rather harshly, and his expression faltered, a sore look in his eyes. She sighed as if she were about to apologize, but she made no such efforts. There was a reason she rarely spoke of her mother. Sympathy and sorrow followed every time, and such was the present case. She continued.

"When my mother died there was a... missing place in Vanaheim. I was not born with my mother's gifts, not all of them, but nonetheless, I inherited some of her abilities. I grew with high praise in Vanaheim due to my mother's legacy, and after sometime, I was deemed a goddess. I could not believe I had received such a title... My mother was not considered so highly and my father was a regular denizen of Vanaheim- some even called him a peasant. The only reason I have maintained such an important status and any form of royalty is by my mother's family... Aulver was her brother.

"I have traveled to many kingdoms in Vanaheim and even Alfheim, but this is the first time I have stepped into Asgard to aid your father... indeed, I am very nervous."

"Nervous?" She was startled by the humor in his voice, and was surprised he had taken all of her prattling in so quickly. "What reason do you have to be nervous?"

She chuckled. "Your brother asked me the same thing. It is much responsibility. I do not work well under pressure, and I am rarely able to remain serene. My foretelling could indeed be unfavorable, and I do not wish to displease your father."

"It seems he only wishes for some discernment. And if that is what you can offer him, then he will take it gladly."

"I don't think you understand prince. My aunt and uncle are the ones who usually decide who I will give my predictions to. They are rarely ever aware that some of the outcomes are not so good."

"If your abilities are as reliable as you and your family make them seem, then I see no reason why you should doubt yourself," he offered.

"Reliable? No. Rather unpredictable."

"The simple art of fortune telling seems a facile act."

Her eyes flicked to his with that statement, irritated by the egotistic manner in which he spoke.

"Not as simple as you would think Prince Loki. Rituals and customs must take place and it does take much time and effort."

"And there is magic involved, yes?"

She searched his eyes and saw they were glowing with a form of interest. In a way, speaking of such matters made her uneasy, and her gaze drifted away.

"Yes... but that is a different subject entirely..."

Loki thought she would continue, but she did not. But he was occupied with absorbing all the information she had just given him. They must have sat in a lull for minutes on end. She kept her head from him, hiding the tense look in her eyes. He finally could not take the silence, and changed the subject in hopes of bringing her back into conversation.

"What happened to us my lady..." he spoke softly, and her eyes went to his with a quaint gleam. "What happened when we were children... at the Midsummer celebration."

A sharp look abruptly came about her features. "Who told you about that? I certainly know by your lack of memories you had no prior knowledge of this. Was it your brother?"

"That is not the point. I simply wish to know as it seems to be rather significant."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "That is an even longer story prince. And it seems unfitting that I would have to explain this many things to you."

"You have gone this far. And seeing it is already late we would have time to spare, wouldn't we?"

He received a skeptic look, but no reply.

"It would benefit the both of us, I assure you."

Another uncertain expression.

"Please."

By his nearly desperate gesturing, she knew he was anxious to know the truth. Was he really so keen on reconciling that he would collect every detail of the truth? And she had to give in. In some odd way, she appreciated that fact. And so she cleared her throat to prepare for another recitation.

"I'd say it was a good time ago, a short while after your brother was promised Mjolnir when we were young children. My mother was preparing to give your father a reading, and we had feasted for many days in preparation, just as he plans to do now for my company. But the Midsummer celebration was, as you could imagine, a more festive event for the whole kingdom to engage in. My aunt and uncle were present as well, and by this time I believe you had established your disliking for me, and I suppose I had come to terms with that. "She chuckled slightly, but there was sorrow in her eyes, and then she returned to a monotone. "We were all partaking in a feast. I'm not sure when or how you escaped without anyone noticing... but you slipped away from everyone's company.

"I at that time had thought nothing of it- Only that perhaps you had grown weary of all the festivities." She sent a blunt smirk his way, but he did not seem to notice. Instead he seemed to be in an extremely wistful mood, with his brows furrowed and arms crossed about his chest.

"Late that night, everyone went to their chambers drunk and spent of their festive spirits. It was likely the reason why we did not notice that something was... amiss. The next morning when the palace awoke, my mother was in great distress. One of her prized possessions went missing. The entire palace went into a searching frenzy. The guards and servants were questioned, and when no one came forth, the interrogation went to the guests and inhabitants of the palace. With no leads... they turned to you Prince Loki... I suppose it was then that everyone realized you had been gone for the latter half of the feast, and they assumed you would be a likely suspect. You did not confess to anything prince, nevertheless, your mischief was well known even to my parents, and they instinctively blamed you. And that of course, led to many altercations between your family and mine."

"And so that is what caused the falling out between our two kingdoms," Loki concluded, and she eyed him with a blank expression.

"More or less." She allowed him a few moments of repose to take everything in. She wondered if she had enlightened him in any way. Judging by the quizzical look on his features he was either pondering her words or sincerely confused. Or perhaps both.

Loki sat running over her abbreviation. Had everything she said really been true? And if so, how could he not remember such striking memories. He then understood why she had been so agitated with his inability to remember such things, for he himself had a mutual attitude. Somewhere in his memories he did acknowledge certain points of the truth. He remembered a celebration as a child, grander than any other Midsummer, but not certain details. His long running string of mischief and tricks did not help him pin point the certain crime she had spoken of. He still did not fully believe whether she spoke with verity or not on that matter. He was certain that by now he would have remembered that particular event.

"And do you believe me to be the thief?" he suddenly inquired, and he noted that she replied with hesitation.

"At first... no, I did not. But I was stuck in my childhood naivety. I still maintained some sort of sentiment towards you, but then I soon realized how troublesome you really were prince. And it seemed only logical that you would have been the thief. I've continued on thinking that yes, it was you who took it."

He frowned and leaned forward on the table to survey her expression. "Took what exactly?"

"It's... not important," she suddenly turned away, and he observed her attempt to change the subject, but he wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Perhaps if I remembered such things, our conforming would be easier."

"Prince Loki it does not matter," she snapped, and met his eyes. "It happened. You wished to know what occurred and I explained all I could. I will tell you nothing more."

"Iliana," he started, but she cut him off with a huff.

"I believe I've said enough prince. Now if you'll excuse me." She stood abruptly. "I'll leave you now. I suspect that if a servant were to wander to my chambers and notice my absence that there would be some concern." She whirled around from her seat and quickly made her way to the door, but the dark prince stood just as quickly and followed her.

"Does this change anything?" he asked, and grabbed her forearm before she could leave the room. She turned back only briefly to meet his gaze.

"Between us?" She paused to further read the heavy look in his narrowed eyes. "Perhaps not. If anything it will help you come to terms with some things, so you may better take this situation into consideration. I would hope you now know everything that you needed to."

She tore her arm away from his strong grip, gave him one final glimpse, then opened the vast library doors. However, before she could exit and abandon him in such disorientation, she took a moment to gather her feelings. It was almost cruel how she could leave him in such turmoil. She could only imagine being in his situation, having to take in so much information with so little time to do so. And to be treated so crudely. But could she blame herself? He deserved it!... Didn't he? She sighed.

"It was an amulet prince," she murmured, and though she could not see his expression, she knew he had turned to look at her. She could almost feel the fluster in his eyes.

"Amulet?" Loki repeated to himself, and thoughts in his mind began to wheel around like the works of a clock.

"One of my mother's most prized possessions. It was to be passed down to me when I came of age... but of course, that is no longer possible, is it?" Iliana thought about glaring over her shoulder, but decided it would be better to go on with her plan and leave without any more tensions.

"Goodnight prince," she breathed quietly, and Loki watched her step through the doors and briskly make her way down the marble halls until she turned a distant corner. She again left him in doubt and angst, thinking about all that she had said and still trying to comprehend some details. The exclusive thought from the others that was the most bothersome was the stolen object she had described. An amulet? He couldn't help but wonder how a simple trinket could be the subject of so much tension, but he didn't underestimate that matter. He had seen the beef it had caused between Vanaheim and Asgard and didn't dare question it's emphasis. Especially when seeing the acerbity Iliana held.

He settled in the library for a considerable amount of time, the flickering and clicking of the fireplace the only thing producing any ambient noise. His thoughts ran freely, and he attempted to keep them as frank as possible. After the explanation of her accounts, things began to come back, but they were in rushing waves that caused him to grow restless. But then, when his mind latched on to some brief, distant fragment of a memory, a vexatious thought came about.

Loki exited the library, rushing with an even pace through the palace halls and making his way to the floor of his chambers. He was perturbed to hear everything very silent. He expected his brother and the Warriors Three to be up with their late night antics, but there were no such disturbances.

He entered his chambers quickly, and for some outlandish reason, found that he was overwhelmed with the need to lock his door and make certain that all the windows were veiled, as if isolation and privacy was of the utmost importance. He then went to his closet and knelt in front of a cupboard that sat in a far corner, pushing things aside that were in his way. Through this cupboard, he spotted many things he had not seen in years, even some of his childhood toys. He threw aside old shoes, gadgets, ornaments, and books hastily and anxiously. But then, he stopped.

A glistening object caught his eye, standing out from any of the other objects hidden through the cupboard's contents. A silver and blood red glow reflected off of it's surroundings. Loki reached forward gingerly, wrapping tentative fingers around the cold, glassy feel of the object. And from the shadows, he produced a shining amulet.**  
**

* * *

**sdfghjkjh6rt5hgrtgrtghrt**

**that's my author's note. but thanks so much for the reviews guys, 30! I can't even wiukjdmhcxjre. you have no idea how much I appreciate it C: But please don't be afraid to review or anything I really enjoy reading them... sorry if this was long but I had to explain a lot of things. forgive me if some things were confusing and it was hard to take it all in, I didn't mean to rush this chapter, but I'll have my next one up when I can. And I've been getting your emails so don't worry I'll try to upload my other stories on this new account**

**C:  
**


	6. Misgiven

Three days had passed since the confrontation in the library, and three painful days it had been while Loki carried the subjective amulet in his pocket. Although he hadn't spoken to Iliana, and either she to him, they came across each other many times throughout the palace. Whenever they made eye contact, Iliana's cold stare made Loki fear that she knew he possessed the jewel. Each time, he clutched the amulet in his pocket a little tighter.

He ruled that the best option was to return it, but what good would that do? She had even affirmed in the library, that their conversation, despite all of the elucidating that took place, did not change anything between them. Returning the amulet after having it in his possession for so long would only provoke her, he concluded. But then again, what if she did know he had it? Did she not bear the gift of foresight? And then suddenly heedful thoughts came to him. It would be strenuous to conjure any plans or schemes without the constant worry that she would see his every move.

So he had decided, regardless of any inevitable consequences that would come along with the action, he would have to return the amulet. At first, he had conspired with himself to do just that. After the night in the library, after finding the jewel and attempting to control so many thoughts and emotions, he ultimately concluded to simply give it back to her. The problem was, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The day after that, they had hardly come across each other. Although he contemplated leaving it in her chambers for her own discovery, he decided that if he were to return it, he wanted their confrontation to be face-to-face. And it had been the same case for the next day as well.

That left the present day, where he feared that any attempt to make amends would not lead to gracious outcomes. If he were to give the jewel to her now, she would likely take his hesitance and secretive demeanor in the wrong way. So this was his predicament.

The amulet, though not heavy in literal terms, had indeed been a substantial burden to carry. That night when he had first found the object- when he first held it in his hands and examined it, he found himself embracing it protectively and obsessively. There was a certain aura that came from the jewel that he could not quite place, and whenever he was alone, he would inspect every single content of its layout.

It was an object he consciously knew he had in his possession, but thought of it only as a small trinket with no true purpose. He had many times considered throwing it out or presenting it as a gift to his mother. But, he knew neither of those options were acceptable now, for he now knew its history and significance.

Loki stood aside a tall pillar in a dark hallway, located in a far secluded wing of the palace that he often visited when in pensive moods. He wasn't sure how long he had been there; a considerable amount of time he supposed. He retained his mentality for a short time, remembering how he often found himself dwindling into apprehensive moods after the library event. He had his many reasons.

Guilt was never a typical feeling that he experienced, and it drove him mad to have such an abundance of the cruel, self loathing emotion. There was a blend of restlessness, annoyance, consternation, and indignation that plagued his thoughts, and no matter how hard he tried to separate and mediate the conflicts in his mind, he could not.

Aside from that matter, he was troubled by how... clever Iliana seemed to be. Her sharp tongue and quick whims were no match for his, but they were both impressive- and haunting. In the short time he had been in her presence, he saw that an ample portion of his remarks and jeers did not phase her. Most of the time, they even backfired. She was definitely not the gullible child he remembered her to be.

He produced the amulet from his pocket and examined it more closely. The edged silver lining of the jewel matched the chains that held it together. The gem itself was a sickening blood red, carved in intricate designs. Its beauty was peculiar but bewitching, and he couldn't help but theorize that the necklace's description was an objectification to its owner.

That matter brought bothersome thoughts to his mind, again. The thought of the said goddess gave him chills.

He was discouraged. Such a feeling gave him an agony of apprehension more than anything else. The full potential of her foresight was unknown to him, for all he knew, she had seen him standing in the hall that very moment. What if she could see every single solitary movement he made, every decision he chose? Was that the true reason she held such contempt for him?... But perhaps he was being ridiculous. Perhaps her powers were not that durable. That proportionate chance irritated him to a breaking point.

He tore his eyes away from the amulet stupefied, groaning deeply in aggravation.

He slid the jewel carefully into his pocket just as he heard a booming voice echo through the halls.

Loki spun around quickly, and glanced far down the corridor where on a perpendicular intersection of the hall, he thought he saw Thor and the Warriors Three, Sif as well, cruising through the palace. Thor was boasting loudly about something, and the others in his company were just as boisterous.

Loki groaned again, his concentration spoiled, but found that the new aggravation from his brother and rowdy house guests diminished minimal thoughts of the Vanir goddess.

* * *

Dinner that night went by very slowly, Iliana thought. In fact, she had not touched a single piece of food on her plate.

While the four elders of the two families chatted, Iliana and the two princes sat quietly.

Iliana learned that Thor's reticent mood had been caused by Lady Sif, who along with her own family, had come by the Asgard palace earlier that day to visit. Iliana was overjoyed to see her after so long, and for a good portion of the day they had conversed and gossiped. But as far as Iliana saw, Sif and Thor had some sort of... altercation. It seemed to be the reason why Thor was in such a gloomy mood. But that did not stop him from gorging down his meal like an animal.

Loki seemed to know better than to pester his brother while he was so tense, but Iliana guessed his reserve was not just caused by that. He had seemed so melancholy and awkward since that certain night in the library. She had made a purposeful attempt to give him some space, and was glad he seemed to return the favor. She thought it would remain that way until they could establish what terms they were on. But the silence was beginning to irritate her. It seemed that despite the long explanation that he had so unnecessarily begged for, he had no immediate plans to reconcile. She was almost... disappointed.

But how could she be? That same morning she had been so apprehensive to see him because of the pressure and tension that had accumulated between them.

Contempt was still present in her thoughts when she looked at him or thought about him, even if his name was mentioned, but she felt that it had lessened considerably since the short time she had resided in the palace. His ostensible innocence was what made him seem less precarious as she assumed he would be. His gentlemanly behavior, misleadingly chaste and smooth, was interesting. But he was still the trickster she knew him to be.

But how he had matured! He did not fit the exact visage as his fellow Asgardians, but he had some aspects. He walked with a certain pride that showed he was royalty- he was tall, sharp, and seemed to be pompous in whatever he did. But aside from that, there were some... odd characteristics he carried. His raven hair and dark eyes were misleading and devious. He did not have fair, tan skin or light eyes. He was pale with a narrow face and an intimidating stare...

And suddenly, the same attraction she held for him so long ago seemed to bloom once again.

She was so foolish. How could she ever find any charm in him after all he had done? Personality, after all, was a trait she had come to look for in men. By the many suitors that approached her in Vanaheim, none of them struck her as more than brawn and simple. They were almost always overflowing with false charisma, with no intellect whatsoever.

But those were qualities Iliana's parents had raised her to expect in a man. So why was she so captivated by Prince Loki? Would it not be more appropriate to be interested in his brother? He was, after all, the better choice. Was he not?

She felt her stomach drop and begin to ache, and the sickening nausea began to stir her thoughts. Suddenly, she grew very weak.

"Excuse me," she announced, gaining the attention from everyone at the table. Her cheeks grew red when she realized there was a crack in her voice, but the expectant and quizzical stares of everyone at the table did not bother her as usual. She stood slowly, awkwardly patting down her dress, and cleared her throat.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I would ask your permission to be excused," she squeaked. She honestly wasn't sure who she was directing her request to, but it was Odin who answered with an odd form of concern in his voice.

"If that is what you wish. Is there something troubling you?"

"No All-Father... I'm fatigued and would wish for some rest. I hope my departure isn't too inconvenient."

"Not at all."

She gulped, and her eyes shifted to her aunt and uncle. Aulver gestured a curt nod, an equally concerned expression on his face. Idone did not say anything, she only raised her goblet to her lips and drank her mead scornfully.

"Thank you," Iliana muttered. Before she turned to leave the table, she brushed gazes with Loki, failing to decipher his expression.

She swept away from the dining room and into the palace halls. Usually, she returned to her chambers with her aunt and uncle as they all resided in the same hall. Without a guide, it took her quite a while to understand the network of the grand building.

But when she finally came upon her door, relieved and thankful as her feet had grown sore, she stopped when hearing the cuff of a shoe scrape the marble floor behind her.

She whirled around quickly, ready to catch any intruder sneaking up on her, or to scold whoever had not made their presence known beforehand, but there was no one present.

Glancing over the dark hallway, a bitter feeling crept up her spine, and her throat dried. It was a familiar feeling that she had felt over the past few days, and could only assume it was just the vacant feeling that came along with solitude in the vast palace. With a final glance over the dark hall, she prepared to turn back over her shoulder and hastily step towards her door. However, when she turned, there was a towering figure looming over her, with startling eyes that bore deeply into hers. She gasped and stumbled backwards on the balls of her feet, but her breath was cut short when two hands lashed out to grab her wrist. Instantaneously, her balance was regained.

She adjusted to the paucity of light in the hall while trying to calm her heartbeat, but she didn't need to pass her eyes over the figure once more to know who it was.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the dark prince said, his voice nearly a whisper. His glinting eyes continued to pierce hers.

"You never do," she replied dryly, but it seemed that her scorn did not reach across without a hint of timidness, for she shivered at the touch of his freezing hands. And to this, she saw, the side of his lips quirked into a grin. He had noted her reaction.

Despite her urge to throw his embrace off, she merely huffed and let her hands slip from his. She internally scolded herself, however, when the stirring feeling of his hands sliding over hers sent another rush of chills through her body.

"What are you doing here prince?"

Hesitant, and almost as if he were unprepared for the intrusive question, she noticed something odd in his eyes.

"I excused myself from the dinner as well. Thor was not very good company to keep and I grew restless..."

"But is there a certain reason why you would be at my door, or could it perhaps be a coincidence?" Iliana stated sharply, a glint of victory creeping into her eyes.

"Perhaps."

She saw the discomfort in his piercing gaze shift slightly to suspicion, but there was still a hesitance present that she had seen for the past few days. Unwittingly, it made her squirm.

"Is there something I can help you with then."

"Rather, I can help you."

Unintentionally, she furrowed her brows and cringed her nose, it was evident that her suspicion came across.

"With what prince?"

"Well... I..." He thought about what he was going to say. His hand had slipped into his vest pocket, fingering the chain of the amulet. Loki saw Iliana's eyes dart to the said spot, an uneasy look in her eyes. He wasn't sure whether that precise moment would be the right time to give it to her. But what other chance would he get? She was already skeptic, and to what extent of turmoil would she come to if he were to withdraw from the conversation then and there? He had left the feast to come after her, determined to set things right as soon as possible, refusing to give in to his own feelings of apprehension. But seeing where they stood now, in an awkward, distrustful lull, and their expectant eyes ever so often meeting each other's, he was unsure what action to take.

His grip tightened around the amulet in a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

The unsteady silence produced a horrible feeling in Iliana's gut. It had happened before, but not to this extent. Somehow, being alone and so vulnerable around Loki was the most difficult situation she could presently think of. There was that innocent gleam he held in his eyes, but the unusual hesitance and incompetence to hold the conversation that they seemed to be having was beginning to bother her. She felt extremely- uncontrollably, uncomfortable.

Suddenly, his eyes softened. She did not even notice his hand reach out for her. She shuffled away all too quickly, but not before he caught her hand in a light grasp.

She released a breathy exhale at his touch, her cheeks flushing and eyes dilating. When she met his stare, Iliana saw there was just as much confusion in his eyes as there were in her own. The mysterious aura of the hall mixed with their solitary intimacy gave her feelings of indulgence she could not explain. He again tampered with something in his pocket, but at that particular moment, she was only focused on the green tint in his eyes.

However, while she was in some form of serenity, Loki's mind was racing.

What did he plan to do now? Was he supposed to give her the amulet? Place it in her hands and see how she reacted? He wondered what she was thinking now, what she was mulling over in her mind. His first intentions were not to take her hand as a gesture of any sort of intimacy or affection, but as he scrutinized the look in her eyes, he saw that was exactly what she assumed.

Lost in the stillness of their surroundings, Iliana vicariously imagined what Loki was thinking. Was he as entranced as she was? Just as confused? Perhaps he wasn't. She saw the familiar indecision in his gaze that seemed to cause his disorientation, yet there was a rigid gleam. Suddenly she came to her senses, blinking profusely out of her stupor, and tugged her hand back.

"I uh... must go prince," she stuttered, noticing the addled look in his eyes when she began to back away.

"Wait," he started, and countered her steps. "I just wanted to-"

"Goodnight."

Her door was pulled shut, and he was halted mid sentence, his mouth open, ready to plead further. And yet again, his plans for resolving proved redundant and useless. Loki felt his grip on the amulet fasten painfully tight.

* * *

**yay C: thanks for the reviews again I can't even deal with all of them that have come in! Like, ten in one chapter I'm crying C;... Special huge amazing thanks to _CrystalChardsOfRain _****who left me a lovely review which left me smiling ear to ear, and who contributes so much to my writing, thank you! uhhh next chapter will introduce _a lot_ more Loki/Iliana trust me, it's gonna be fab... please review, thanks C: and for those who have asked, my tumblr is on my profile C:  
**


	7. Chivalry Is Dead

Across the short pond that was settled in the middle of the gardens, Iliana skipped along a floating stone pathway with her gathered skirts in her hand. She frisked along quickly on her bare tiptoes, until she made it to the other side. Once her feet collided with the dirt, she peered around the gardens through the thick setting fog that loomed hesitantly above the ground. When she was sure there was no one in sight, she fastened the hood veiling her head and continued on her way through the familiar paths of the Asgard gardens.

She felt rather restless that night, and found that she was not in the mood to engage in any nightly rituals, or be put to bed so early. Hence was the reason she had crept out of the palace and ventured into the gardens.

Evading the guards had been a facile task. They were too lackadaisical and occupied with their own conversations to see her sneak passed. It was Seralia who had caused her trouble. She had badgered her with questions and trailed her around the palace like a lost puppy. It was only when Idone called for the maid to tend to her own needs that Iliana escaped her company. And so that left an open opportunity.

After passing through a grove of short trees, Iliana soon found herself in a small clearing. An antiquated fountain sat in the middle, masked in overgrown tendrils and moss.

She drew closer and examined the filthy water, rather crestfallen at the unkempt quality of her surroundings. The Asgard gardens had so long ago been a prominent centerpiece of the realm, and one of Iliana's favorite places to visit, besides the library of course. This section of the gardens was special, and more particularly, the fountain she presently stood at.

Many times as a child, Iliana would accompany her mother to the certain spot and observe in admiration as she practiced her magic. Asgardians were never known to partake in many mystic arts, which was why her mother chose such a secluded spot to carry out such practices.

It was a place very dear to Iliana, but there was no cliche intended. She did not see her mothers' reflection through the muggy water. She did not hear her soothing voice or conceptualize an image of her standing at her side. Rather, she could sense the peace of mind in her surroundings, and the peacefulness her mother had experienced in the once tranquil place.

She turned away from the fountain, hands running across the rugged stone edges, and made her way through an open passage through the groves.

This spot was even farther and more isolated from the rest of the gardens, a veiled passage that she had never noticed before. Its noiseless ambiance and dark demeanor caused her skin to crawl, but she pushed those emotions aside when the aura began to sink in.

She ran her mind around the events of the passed week. It had gone quite well, despite the fact she was still trying to adjust to Asgard's living conditions. She had spent a considerable amount of time in her meditation room, which in simplicity, was true to its name. lt was a large room filled with candles and trenches of water embedded into the marble floors. It gave off a very reflective emanation, and at times, the placid feel of those surroundings were unsettling. As it was meant to be a place of serenity and composure to better prepare her for her readings, it was merely offered as a luxury rather than a required option. But she found that it offered an odd comfort away from all the palace drama.

Iliana had also spent many days with the Asgard family, particularly Thor. On multiple occasions, she found time to chat with the Warriors Three, and much to her liking, Lady Sif. Though the only downside to such associations was being in Fandral's presence. She could not stand his egoism.

She rarely saw Loki. He seemed to have grown reclusive since that night in the hall. She only had the chance to see him at dinners, and even then, he seemed to completely ignore her.

But she had dismissed that matter rather disdainfully. His contrasting moods began to irritate her. She could not tell whether he aimed to be civil or insolent, and neither his actions nor gestures could define his character. So, for her own sake, she had decided to push him aside all together... But she was still questioning that certain conclusion.

She stepped through a bundle of short trees, pushing aside any stray branches, until she came into another clearing. The dead semblance of this one outmatched the prior, and this led her to fall into a further gloomy mood.

She glanced around and saw that again, she was completely alone and out of sight. Not even someone glancing out from the highest point of the palace's towers would be able to see her. The nearest guard post was too distant for anyone to come wandering around. She doubted anyone would purposely visit such a dark part of the gardens anyways...

She kneeled at one of the nearest trees, gingerly removing her hood as she did so, and examined the short shrub. Its broken branches and dead leaves created a severe look of weariness. She ran her hand along the crusted edges of the bark and felt its harsh texture. With tentative fingers, she trailed the lines of the tree's shape, and her fingers began to glow a faint silver. Anything her fingers came upon began to turn to a crisper color and composition, much healthier in feel and perception than before. Iliana then wafted her hands over the leaves, and subsequently, their natural green color returned.

She was not an amateur in the ways of magic, but was definitely not a master either. She knew portions of the art by her mother's old books she left behind when she had died. The Vanir were well known throughout the nine realms as gifted magic users, and books explaining such practices were plentiful in many Vanaheim libraries.

When she had finished altering and flourishing its appearance, the tree looked good as new, blooming with flowers that sprouted from random branches. Iliana found herself lost in the beauty of the large, voluminous flowers, red with white edging around the petals. She smiled when noticing how distinguished the particular plant was, how it stood out from all the other trees in the area with a beautiful glow. She was completely mesmerized by her work, and though not attempting to be overwhelmed with pride, she could not help it. It had been a long while since she used her magic, especially putting it to such good use as she had presently done. Her eyes could not tear away from the alluring flowers. Their buds were a bright yellow, striking on their own, but she found the blood red petals were what caught her attention.

A sharp, piercing sound drew Iliana from her reverie. She gasped, and whirled around suddenly when hearing the crunch of leaves through the darkness behind her. Her eyes moved frantically through the shade, searching for anything in the obscurity of the night.

But nothing was there.

Then there was another rustle of leaves. In the midst of deep shrubs that were settled back in the groves, there was a part in the trees, as if someone, or something, were coming her way. Iliana shuffled to her feet quickly, struggling with the task of throwing her hood back over her head, and quickly scampered back the way she had came without a second glance over her shoulder.

And when she left, there was a complete calm.

An unforeseen breeze was the only medium provided as it swayed the trees gently. Someone stepped out from the refuge of the shadows slowly, and with no intended rush, strolled towards the vibrant tree. His steps halted at the build up of soil at the base of the tree, and he drew his hands along its rigid bark slowly and delicately, recognizing the faint traces of magic that torpidly faded away into a vapor.

Magic. The very word crept into Loki's thoughtful head mischievously, lingering playfully on his lips, the word resting on the tip of his tongue like aching fire. A wide, sly smile bloomed across his pale, moon lit face, and his emerald eyes glimmered with luminescent intrigue.

* * *

Iliana, fretful and laden with apprehension, was in an extreme state of discomfort.

The previous night had left her stripped of sensibility. She entertained the chance that it had merely been the wind which had roused the trees, or that her mind had been playing tricks, and she had only imagined the snapping of twigs.

However, she was certain there had been a distinct presence there. She had already dismissed the conception that it had been an animal, for there were no large enough creatures near the palace that could have made such a commotion... or so she hoped.

It could have been a guard, she supposed, or perhaps a wandering servant sent out to look for her. She quickly discarded that thought however, considering there had been no evident concern when coming back to her chambers that night.

She had feigned sickness that morning, anticipating the chance to avoid attending any of the days planned activities, and had complained to Seralia of an aching head. But the aged handmaiden was not fooled so easily. She ordered the young girl up and coerced her into a bath, ignoring any of her chronic pleas.

For the first part of the day, Iliana had joined Aulver and Idone for a debriefing on what they had previously discussed with Odin. She could hardly pay attention though, for the whole time, she feared they would mention something of the gardens the night before. Despite her worries, and to her luck, they seemed oblivious to the matter, and so she remained passive.

They spoke of Odin's plan to go through with a ten day schedule of feasting and festivities, perhaps even a large fair to coincide with the celebrations. Once a reading was given, there would be a parting ball before the Vanir were to make their leave.

Somehow, the basic thought of leaving the Realm Eternal disheartened Iliana.

She would miss Thor and Sif, the palace, the library, the gardens... but there was something else which held a certain incongruity... Something she tried to push out of her mind.

Her day had already been filled with distress, so she tried to remain pacific. Aulver and Idone's lack of suspicion created the impression that they truly knew nothing of her prior actions. Iliana hoped it would remain that way.

She had eyed every servant and guard who she passed in the palace that day with great suspicion, as if they might have been the culprit. But none of them seemed very distrustful.

Still, she kept her eyes vigilant.

It was for this reason that when she entered the dining hall that night with her aunt and uncle, the first people her eyes shot to were the servers who were stationed near the grand table. They all kept their heads down, trays and jugs set in their hands in preparation for the dinner. It was useless to try and read their straight expressions.

It had become less ordinary for the two families to greet each other so formally, rather, they simply said their hello's and took their seats. Iliana sat next to Thor, as usual, and his brother opposite him. Iliana had not much thought about him those passed few days, as her plan to alleviate their encounters had seemed to be going well.

However, when her eyes drifted to his passively, their wicked glint startled her. And she suddenly found herself fidgeting.

In an attempt to avoid the inconvenience of sharing stiff glances with Loki for the rest of the dinner, Iliana chose only to speak with Thor, who had brightened his mood considerably the last couple of days after making amends with Sif. They exchanged stories and chatted all through the first portion of the meal, but it wasn't until the main course was served that the conversation had an impact on Iliana's emotions.

Thor had shifted the conversation, speaking of his exploits with the Warriors Three and Sif the night before. Apparently they had crossed into the woods to seek out a troublesome creature that had been raiding the outskirts of the palace. By the way he spoke so merrily, it seemed that there had been no thought or concern of any danger.

"It was good sport," Thor said with a broad smile, his cheeks full of food. "It was pleasant to experience such recreations outside of the palace. The wilderness was rather enjoyable." After washing down the food in his mouth with a swig of mead, his attention turned to his brother.

"It's a shame you didn't join us Loki!" Thor bellowed. Loki had heard him, but didn't answer. He simply continued forking the lean meat on his plate lackadaisically.

At that precise moment, there seemed to be an abeyance in the conversation at the table, and Odin heard his son's assertion.

"Indeed Loki," the All-Father said, and it was only then that the dark prince lifted his gaze. "A servant was sent to your chambers, and said your absence lasted far into the night."

Loki cleared his throat and set his hands in his lap, as if all the sudden attention set on him had caught him off guard. "Yes... Indeed. I found that I was in no mood to join your company and partake in such a...pleasant pastime." It seemed that no one had sensed the mockery and sarcasm in his voice. "I visited the library... then took a trip to the gardens."

Iliana, who had been disdainfully attempting to consume the unpleasant vegetables from her plate, had abruptly halted her chewing. She had been trying to disregard whatever had to deal with Loki until that particular moment, but that one sentence had caught her attention. She slowly reached for her goblet in attempt to remain uninterested.

"It would seem that there are some neglected parts of the gardens that we do not tend to anymore. It is a shame...," he continued, and though she had not met his gaze yet, Loki's eyes went to the Vanir goddess. "But it was enjoyable. My short excursion did come along with some very interesting sights."

Iliana dropped her fork. His implications did not need to be any clearer. When her eyes finally shifted and met his, that ever so familiar crafty leer was present on his features, latent with wickedness. Her grip on her goblet tightened, and there was a subtle flare in her nostrils.

"We really must keep up with the more deeper parts of the garden," Frigga commented pensively, then she turned to her husband. "We should task one of the palace keepers to do so..."

Frigga's contemplative speaking marked the renewal of the table's chatter, starting with Idone soothing Frigga; she stated that the gardens were a remarkable sight and needed no repair.

Had Iliana not already been so occupied with glaring at Loki, she would have rolled her eyes at the flattering mood of her aunt.

She should have known it was Loki. Why did she not suspect it beforehand? He was so cunning and mysterious, only he would have the talent to sneak up on her and remain unexposed until it was too late.

She watched as he smugly took a drink from his goblet, and she thought she saw him wink. That was all it took for her blood to boil.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, the families started to depart and say their goodnights. Loki slipped away from the group during the latter part of their leaves and took a separate hall to his chambers than he usually did. Thor generally joined him on the way, as their rooms were on the same floor. But solitude was something that suited the darker prince at that moment. He had much to think about after all.

He hadn't planned to reveal his acknowledgement of Iliana's actions, but she seemed so vulnerable at the dinner that he could not help himself. And at first, when he saw how she scampered away in the gardens, he had planned to keep the secret to himself and speak to her privately on the matter. But he realized everything was far too good for such meager consequences.

To have such crucial information, seemed to put her in the palms of his hands, and it was too entertaining. He had seen her more susceptible side before, but it was becoming a much more mundane part in their relationship.

He found that the glares she had given him were not at all menacing. And he saw how notably it drained her confidence.

The way she could act so dauntless in his presence, then to suddenly shift into such an exposed condition was the most perplexing and amusing sight he had ever witnessed. And judging by the edgy note they had left on at dinner, there was much more to come.

So when he heard the faintest of footsteps trailing him in the hall, muffled and swift, but sound and heavy enough to emphasize the haste in the pursuers steps, he grinned.

* * *

Iliana had been following the prince since she saw him slip away from the company in the dining hall. What other choice did she have than to confront him? He was so pompously shrewd at the dinner table that she could not trust him in the slightest, especially not with such a prominent secret. What was to say he did not intend to blackmail her? And what a trouble that would cause. One little slip of his tongue and her aunt and uncle could become involved. There would be no going back then.

She trailed him down a narrow hall, one she had never been through before, filled with flickering candles and curtains that proceeded from the high ceiling. She was very cautious with her steps, moving only on her tiptoes in attempt to remain unnoticed. However, when she thought she had lost him around a sharp corner, she quickened her pace.

This similar routine continued for a short time, until she grew restless. The antsy emotion combined with her exasperation was almost enough to push her over the edge. She had come to the distinct conclusion that her chronic irritation was caused by Loki, more so than any other stresses that came along with visiting Asgard. She could not help but feel he was purposefully causing her hardship, as if he found entertainment in her misery.

The simple deduction made her resentment prosper.

When she was but a few feet away from him, attempting to keep her steps light and faint until the last step, a rush of emotions overwhelmed her.

Then only an arm's length away, she grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around face forwards, concurrently shoving him into the far wall, which to her fortune, was hidden behind the veil of the long hall curtains. Even in the obscurity of their surroundings, Iliana saw, that to her dismay, there was no startle in his eyes. Rather, there was a familiar glow of diversion.

"I should have known it was you," she seethed, and her eyes bore into his.

"Indeed, you should have," he concurred tantalizingly, and was not remotely phased by her forearm being pressed firmly against his neck. "The gift of foresight does not suit you well, does it?"

"How dare you have the audacity to mock me like this, especially when you taunted me in a similar fashion at dinner! And in front of your parents, and mine! Do you think this is a game?"

"You are audacious yourself to confront me with such disdain," he returned. He grabbed her forearm, twisting it to the side and driving her into the wall, subsequently interchanging their position. "Your nerve is not new to me, but rather it is very interesting that you, a reluctant Vanr, coming into _my_ kingdom would treat me so detestably." He pressed against her with his weight, gripping her wrists and interlocking them high above her head. Had her animosity not been the most ample emotion flitting through her head, she would have felt the intense unease that came from her exposure to him.

"And what of your conduct, prince?" she spat, and tilted in closer despite the nauseating mixture of discomfiture and indulgence that came from their physical intimacy. "I am your guest, of very high importance to not just your father, but to your kingdom. Yet, you have treated me with equal scorn. You're lucky I do not speak of such actions to Odin and see what he has to say about-"

Loki cut her off firmly with a finger to her lips, coinciding with the release of his grip on her arms. He leaned in dangerously close. "Your disdain has blinded you and made you forget the secret I hold against you. You seemed very distraught when I mentioned the gardens at dinner. Indeed, I saw what you did. What would happen if I were to mention that to your dear aunt and uncle?"

She slapped his hand away and huffed. "How much did you see?"

"Everything," he corroborated, straightening his posture. "I was rather bewildered at first, but impressed. It is not usual to come across any mystics, not unless they are healers. Especially not here in Asgard."

"It is very much the same in Vanaheim," she replied, and her voice lowered. "Which is the precise reason I would hope you to keep this between us."

"Are the Vanir not the most gifted in the nine realms with magic?... or so they say," he almost derided, and his grin dilated. When she moved away from him, he countered her steps, and she rolled her eyes as he continued his taunts, "So why must you be so secretive about your gifts?"

"Because conniving, sly troublemakers like you would be so quick to hold such things against me."

She stumped him there. He opened his mouth to rebut, but again, she had caught him short-witted. So he grinned, modest in her achievement to foil his craft.

"Well played my lady... but still, why keep it a secret? I would suspect such gifts would be praised in Vanaheim."

"For those who are permitted to practice such things, yes." She turned away from him suddenly, as if a troublesome thought had come to her mind. "I'm a goddess, not a sorceress. To be caught using magic freely would be a crime. I am only allowed to use a certain amount of mystic arts during my readings."

"I do not see why."

She rolled her eyes again and turned over her shoulder to glare at him. "It is not my right to associate myself with such things. It is not proper."

"And so why take the chance?" he beleaguered, circling around her. "Is engaging in such arts more important than your title?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

"Because prince," she swiveled around, a more serious tone edging her voice. "It was my mother's area of expertise. Perhaps I wish to keep her legacy. Maybe such things interest me."

"Why say such a thing when you conceal yourself?"

"For my own reasons... I..."

Loki rose a quizzical brow, but before he could speak, she turned on him again. She rushed over to him and poked his chest fiercely, a violent glare in her eyes.

"This is what you do! You exploit and delude me to pull words from my mouth. I only came to tell you that it would suit you well to keep your mouth shut and say no words to anyone. One slip of your silver tongue, and everything could fall apart. Should my aunt and uncle find out about my dealings with magic, then I will be presented with a punishment in Vanaheim. You would not jeopardize your father's plans, would you? For you to remain secretive about this would benefit both our families. So I would hope, prince, that your selfish desire to be so malicious would not get in the way of that."

As she stood glaring up at him with extreme dislike in her eyes, he only grinned, shaking his head as if a mirthful thought came to his mind.

"My dear lady, you have it all wrong. I do not wish to blackmail you. Those were never my intentions. Please forgive me if that is how you took it... but you do know me as a trickster, do you not?" His hand fell to her wrist as he plucked it from his collar, but there was a much more rigorous bearing in his eyes than there had been those many nights ago when he took her embrace. His other hand came forward to pinch her chin with his forefinger and thumb as he leaned down dangerously close to her, so close in fact, she could see the glistening rays and patterns in his green eyes.

"This event has shed a new light on the both of us, I do believe. Magic is a fitting equal we do share, isn't it?"

He extricated his grip on her wrist, bringing his hand in her line of vision to exhibit the small flame that began to kindle from his palm. The flare remained diminutive for a brief second, only to swell larger until the blue flame danced across Iliana's eyes, bringing a dubious luster to her expression. She fidgeted when he returned his hand to hers, extinguishing the flame between their grasp, but she felt no parching from the fire, only an exhilarating heat that spread throughout her hand and arm.

"It is interesting to know that I have a most preeminent equal in my presence now," he whispered, once again closing in nearer and nearer to her face. "And we do have much to look forward to."

He shifted closer to her lips, and she almost fell into his embrace when feeling the warmth that their proximity provided. However, she felt an acute dismay when his lips hovered over her cheeks and traveled to her ear, bypassing her mouth completely.

"I am not so cruel, do not worry..." and then his breath trickled her ear with an uncanny bliss. "Your secret is safe with me..."

The stiffness of a hesitant breath was caught in her throat, and she was neither able to speak nor think clearly in those few moments. Loki relished her reaction, noting how she began to tremble, how her skin began to grow moist with a thin layer of sweat. When he withdrew from their intimacy and looked into her eyes, he saw how they followed his with such fluster, and to this, he could only grin.

He said nothing as he stepped away, leaving her only with an aftermath of demoralization and aggravation of their blunt encounter. Glancing over his shoulder before he exited the cover of the hall's curtains, Iliana detected the briefest hint of conviction in Loki's expression, but she could not deduce it further as he disappeared.

The goddess remained in the latent edge of the hall, nauseated and inflamed with a sense of uncertainty. She stood with tremulous hands, attempting to shake off the odd void she felt while his warmth and embrace was gone.

What had just happened? Had she almost succumbed to his cunning actions? She could barely run her mind around the prior events. Never in her life had she felt so susceptible to another person's words or actions. Never had she felt so thin-skinned.

She stood alone, shaking with dormant anger and thinking of lewd curses and remarks that would have made her aunt faint.

* * *

**_uhhhhh so yeah, don't really have much to say, please review! thanks to CrystalShardsOfRain, as always. And to my friend Venus, who has given me some fan art that I will put on my Tumblr account C: link is in my profile.  
_**


	8. Fire & Ice

The very next morning had not been any less afflicting for Iliana, and Seralia had again ushered her into an early awakening. There was to be some sort of recreation that day in the kingdom, and she along with her aunt and uncle were to attend.

Iliana sat at her small vanity mirror, allowing Seralia to tamper with her hair while lecturing her about the expected manners she would display at the event that night. But she could hardly listen.

She was still shaken from the night before, and honestly had not been able to pull all her thoughts together since then. What Loki had done was inadmissible. He had been obscene and so brash. Not only was it inappropriate behavior in general, it was completely unfathomable from a prince of Loki's status to be acting in such a way to his guests. She'd had half the mind to go to his chambers that very night and berate him, or, perhaps she would have gone to the All-Father and informed him of his son's actions. But she could not bring herself to do it. With verity, she could say that Loki holding her secret was not the most upsetting factor plaguing her mind at that moment. For some outlandish reason, she trusted him to keep his mouth shut - at least about that one matter.

Beside the distressing thoughts, there were also those of indulgence. The intimacy they had shared had escalated far beyond anything that they had past experienced. She was almost... gratified that such things had occurred. Although, she couldn't trust those feelings.

He was manipulative, she knew that. Anyone with eyes and a fair judgement of character could see it. He had most likely been playing with her feelings, and she definitely could not fall for his deceitful appeal ... so why had she been dreaming of their intimacy? All she could think of were those few precious moments they had been together, wondering whether his actions were of sincere intent, or if he was simply misleading her, for what seemed like the hundredth time. She sided against the latter.

"And you must remember to speak directly to Odin and Frigga should they speak to you. Do not slouch either, I noticed that you... Iliana? Iliana do you hear me?" The handmaiden tugged subtly on the Vanr's scarlet hair, bringing her from her stupor.

"Yes Seralia, I hear you," she reciprocated, but with no austere tone. The handmaiden was rather discomfited by the girl's lack of a retort, and noted the somber expression on her face.

"There is something troubling you," she stated more than questioned.

"Hm," Iliana hummed vacantly, and Seralia scrutinized her features through the vanity mirror.

Neither of them spoke for a short time, engaging in a silence that coincided only with the sound of a noise that came from outside of the chambers.

"May I ask you something child," Seralia suddenly spoke, and it almost caught Iliana off guard.

"Of course."

"What do you think of the prince?"

"The prince?"

"Indeed."

The goddess rolled her eyes, suspecting that they were going to speak of those matters again. Ever since they were little, Seralia had always incited Iliana to be in Thor's company. As the years went by, Iliana began to realize that the handmaiden seemed intrigued by the thought that they could become more than just friends or playmates. Any talk of the matter had been a nuisance.

"He is well as usual Seralia," Iliana drawled with weariness. "We spend time together when our schedules allow it, but sometimes his company with the Warriors Three are much to handle. I suspect you, or perhaps it is Idone, who wishes that I spend more time with Thor."

"Thor?" Seralia stopped fussing with the girl's hair. "I was not speaking of Prince Thor, my lady, but his brother."

"Loki?" She had to do a double take of Seralia's query. "...Why do you ask me?"

"Because I see him Iliana. I see the way he looks at you - the way you look at him."

Iliana worked her jaw and furrowed her brows, shifting uncomfortably as Seralia continued.

"I saw him on the night of our arrival, how he approached you, and how he seemed distraught when you finished conversing with him... I see the tension you two share... Is there something going on that I should be informed of?"

She opened her mouth to start, taken aback by Seralia's words. It had not occurred to her until that moment that someone would have noticed what had been developing between Loki and herself, or suspect something out of the ordinary, but it only made sense for Seralia to be so vigilant.

Iliana thought about her words carefully. "There is nothing going on between Prince Loki and I, Seralia. These looks you see are nothing more than that, just looks. He did approach me on the night of our arrival, but it was simply as a forward welcoming. As for his distraught appearance, I cannot comment on that. Perhaps the tension you see are traces from the past we share, as you do know that we never took a liking for each other. "

As Iliana had spoken so forwardly out of a hesitant justification, Seralia did not have an immediate response. Instead, she went back to fixing errant pieces of hair from the girl's head, and let out a breathy exhale.

"I will take your word for it then," she said, though Iliana heard the dubiety in her voice. "But you should know, if there is something troubling you, should it be about the palace or one if its... royal subjects ..." Iliana rolled her eyes at the indication, but Seralia continued,"... you may tell me."

"I... appreciate that greatly. You know if there were any bothersome thoughts on my mind that I needed to express, you would be the first to know about them," Iliana said, and she noted the arch in Seralia's brow through the mirror. The handmaiden shrugged, finishing the last piece of Iliana's hair in a tight bun, and then began to saunter away from the vanity. "If you say so my lady... I will go fetch you a dress before it becomes late, I believe your aunt called for you earlier. I would not like to keep her waiting."

Iliana nodded, but her sureness faltered. She was regretting her decision to conceal everything from Seralia. However, she knew she could say nothing about Loki or their past confrontations, especially not of her flourishing interest for the prince. Knowing Seralia, she would likely tell Idone and Aulver, or perhaps confront Loki herself! None of her family much liked Loki, for obvious deductions, and Iliana knew it was for that exact reason that Seralia had been concerned. While she would have loved nothing more than for Loki to be caught in his deceptions, she also did not want to jeopardize anything and establish drama within the royal family, just as she had explained to the said prince the night before. So until then, she would keep such things to herself.

* * *

The recreational event that night was merely a small group of entertainers who had set up a performance in the Asgard arena, but despite the small organization, hundreds of denizens of the realm had come to watch. It was apparently tradition for the entertainers to come and put on a show, as Thor had told Iliana earlier. The performance consisted of a group of seven or eight people, using tricks and transitions to entertain the crowd with lights, colors, and an array of illusions. Iliana was not very impressed, however. Watching the meager attempts of the performers to entertain with such small feats of magic made her weary, but the crowd seemed to enjoy it, nonetheless.

It was getting dark in the realm as the sun was beginning to set, and Iliana had spent the day with Idone, which had been strenuous enough. They had cruised through the palace, and Idone had reminded her of the ten days of festivities that would commence in just five, sun filled days. Many of the high council members of Asgard were to be attending, and Iliana would be fitted for more dresses to look her best.

Talk of such ostentatious affairs had downgraded her mood, and to be present at such an uninteresting event only made it worse. After enduring only a few more minutes of the show, Sif suddenly came to join her side, and Iliana's mood brightened.

"These shows get rather boring as the years go by," Sif commented as she took her seat.

"Indeed," Iliana said," I have observed merely one, and I am already weary. How do you bear it Sif?"

"I have my makeshift entertainment," she mused in jest, and the two women glanced over their shoulders to check in on the commotion just a few seats behind them. Thor and Fandral were engaged in an arm wrestling match, while Volstagg egged them on and Hogun simply watched, lacking any input. Sif and Iliana subsequently succumbed to a flit of giggles when Fandral began to complain and huff at his defeat.

"They are not so interested in the performance either, I see," Iliana spoke.

"Of course not! Did you expect them to behave? Odin and Frigga make their sons attend every year. The entertainers come from a place on the outskirts of the palace, a small fishing town, but we are on very good terms with them. It was one of their only offerings to Odin that they come and perform, and we are expected to attend their annual performance and enjoy."

While listening to Sif and taking in her words, Iliana was searching the crowd of Asgardians. She found herself searching for one in particular... where was Loki?

Odin and Frigga sat too far away in the largest seats of the arena to notice Thor's antics, only a few rows closer to the very bottom. Aulver and Idone were with them as well. Iliana still could not see Loki though. She could only expect that he was sheltered somewhere in his suspicious solitude. She huffed at the thought of him.

"Something catching your eye?" Sif questioned.

"Simply wondering where Prince Loki could be, as you say Odin and Frigga require him to come along."

"Oh do not worry about him! I suspect he is lurking somewhere away from the eyes of his brother and parents. It would not surprise me. Loki never chooses to be with them at these events, he is almost always by himself. And it is because he does not want to be overlooked by his brother's glow."

"How charming you are Sif," a voice spoke, and they both jumped, simultaneously glancing to their side to see a lean figure towering over them. His dark eyes held a certain disdain over Sif, but when he turned to Iliana, a common flicker of craftiness returned.

Loki's sudden appearance did not surprise the Vanr in the slightest, but Sif seemed startled to a fluster.

"Loki! You should have warned us of your presence beforehand. It is not proper to startle us like that!"

"And speaking so vilely of me behind my back is, Sif?"

She glared at him, her eyes piercing his, but he seemed to wave it off. "I wish to have a moment with you lady," he said, and looked between the two women with an expectant leer. However, when Sif rose her brow, he hissed. "I don't suppose you think I'm talking to you, Sif."

She scoffed in disgust, and turned over her shoulder to look at Iliana, who seemed disconcerted by their whole altercation. She was appalled by Loki's words, even if his scorn was not unfamiliar, but had she been in Sif's position, she would not have let his haughty ridicule go by so easily. As if looking to the Vanr for permission to make a leave, Sif stared intently at Iliana until she nodded subtly.

"I'll be fine Sif. Perhaps you should return to Thor's company," Iliana suggested.

Sif seemed to consider it for a second, nodding with a latent concern in her eyes, then stood from her seat. When she began to make her way to the aisle, she brushed shoulders with Loki and glowered. The prince met her glare only for a moment, lingering before he looked away, then took the previously occupied seat, and it was only then that his eyes turned to the Vanr.

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping her focus on the show down in the arena center in an attempt to avoid his gaze, nibbling her tongue from the inside of her mouth nervously. She tried desperately to ignore the allure that came from his dim presence.

At first, he did not answer, but took an attentive moment of repose. "My mother urges Thor and I to attend this every year. It is agonizingly boring to watch them use tricks as an attempt at real magic. Especially in front of two experienced magicians as ourselves, isn't it?"

"I said, what do you want?" she inquired much sharper this time, glancing through her peripheral vision only enough to see him grinning. He sat languidly in his seat, his body turned towards her, but when he noticed that her eyes were on him, he straightened and cleared his throat.

"I was seeking your company since the show started, and found that putting a stop to Sif's criticizing was a suitable chance to approach you."

"I was enjoying her company much more than I am enjoying yours," Iliana replied dryly.

"You are still agitated from last night," he commented more than questioned, his grin seeping into his words. Her cheeks grew crimson with a blush and she turned away quickly to hide it.

"Oh, so you are?" he laughed. "Is it the humiliation of your submission? Or is it because your futile attempt to remain diffident failed? Tell me, for each alone is amusing."

"If you have come to torment me Loki I will find better company." She pushed from her seat, preparing to stalk off, but he caught her wrist.

"I know I should not tantalize, forgive me... I will get a hold of myself," he said, and she could hear the earnest hint in his words.

She felt compelled to stay, despite his trickery and mischief, a pattern which she was beginning to acknowledge and grieve. She sat down tentatively and slowly, glancing over her shoulder briefly to see if Sif had noticed the stir Loki was causing, but she was too engrossed with Thor's attention at that moment. When she turned back to Loki, their faces were near inches apart.

"I did not come by a sudden whim my lady, instead, I came to request a proposition."

"And what proposition would that be, Loki?"

"I am still very intrigued by our conversation yesterday night. Magic could be a pastime we share."

"Perhaps," she said thoughtfully. "But if you think that your behavior yesterday was anything but indecent, then you are wrong. You're lucky I even allow you to be in my presence right now, Loki."

One of the entertainers spun a large rod in the air, creating a funnel of red and silver glitter, until it exploded into the shape of a flying raven. This act brought an uproar of applause from the crowd.

"Yet here we are," Loki said, and she attempted to keep her focus on the performance.

A woman appeared as the present focal point of the show, dressed in a bulky, extravagant dress. She began to skip and leap around while exhibiting the many colorful layers of cloth under her dress, all of them seaming to gleam and change into an array shining patterns like the scales of a fish. Iliana became solely focused on the one performer, attempting to push aside anything else at that moment. But then, a breath came close to her, and when she felt the heat of Loki's words on her ear, a shiver rushed through her.

"Meet me in the gardens after the show is over, in the same place as you were before."

A moment passed where she remained frozen, pondering his words and mulling over her own thoughts. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, adopting a cruel look as she met his focus. He grinned, and then distanced himself as he prepared to stand and depart.

"And do not forget," he spoke in a whisper, before stalking off with his hands behind his back, grinning over his shoulder.

She returned his beeline stare until he tore his emerald gaze away, disappearing into the aisles of Asgardians.

* * *

Iliana stood in the solitude of her surroundings, listening to the soft whistle of the breeze and feeling the subtle chill. She had waited in the secluded part of the gardens for what seemed like hours, but in a truth she denied, it had merely been less than half an hour. However, the dread of being caught out of the palace after dark had taken the best of her nerves. Why had she even agreed to come?

She began to pace in a circle, looking around the area that she had been merely two nights ago. The tree which she had rejuvenated was beginning to drain its glow - a shame, but she had expected nothing else. Due to the depletion of the rich tree, the whole area was returning to its spiritless demeanor. Although the ominous atmosphere didn't rouse her nerves as it previously had, it still kept her dubious.

After temporarily waiting for more insufferable minutes, she figured he had deceived her. He was not going to come. She sighed, detesting her disappointment as her heart dropped. A part of her had been dreadfully anticipating his absence, while her other half had anxiously desired that he would come.

To her dismay, she was beginning to... look forward to their encounters. She found that as each strenuous day passed, in which they neither spoke nor saw each other, she felt vacant and somber, an emotion which she found to be unhealthy. The sudden uprising of these feelings had been blighting her thoughts since she had arrived, and so far, she could not strip her mind of the dangerous emotions that ensnared her subconscious.

She stepped back on her heel and prepared to depart, understanding that her lingering would not help her situation, but found that she collided with something. She tripped backwards with a curt gasp, but was not faintly bewildered to see who stood affront her.

"Loki!" she scolded, her eyes piercing. "Must you always come so unannounced?"

He remained passive, though the side of his lip curled into a smirk. "I didn't mean to startle-"

She raised her hand, halting his clarification, bringing a startled contortion to his features. "You never do."

When his expression hollowed, she backed away from him, stepping a few paces along to keep their distance.

"You are late," she said quietly, and did not dare meet his gaze. "It took me long enough to escape my aunt's clutches, but for you to have me journey all the way out here and show up so delayed... I am quite irritated."

"I too had to retreat from the company of my brother and his companions tonight," he explained, an evident dislike in his voice. "Hence my late arrival."

"No excuses... now what do you want Loki?"

He did not answer, but instead circled her, only catching her eyes briefly as he scoped their surroundings. She both noted and abhorred his purposeful stalling.

"This is a rich source of practice for magicians like us, is it not?... There are many elements to manipulate, such a striking place."

"Striking," she scoffed, but then paused in her steps, and pivoted to glare at him. "If you brought me here with the intentions that we would use magic, you are too bold."

The smile which had developed on his features suddenly extended to a devious grin. "What did you think I had in mind?"

"I- I didn't..." she searched the craft in his eyes, and found that she did not have a reply. She honestly didn't know what she had expected them to do, and had only come out in curiosity of that exact matter. However, for the question to come so evasively from his mouth... it had taken her off guard. "I didn't know," she spoke, tightening her jaw and hiding the flush of her cheeks. There was no use in looking to him, as she knew there would be a clever expression plastered on his face.

"I merely thought we could exhibit our abilities," he said, "I was not able to see much of your gifts, and I wish to see more."

"Did you hear nothing I told you yesterday? If I were to be caught-"

"But you won't." He turned sharply, crossing her eyes and gesturing to the environment around them. "We are secluded."

"That was my exact thought just a few nights ago Loki, until you happened upon me."

"It is rare that any others come this way ... as I would suspect the slovenly appearance does not draw many people here."

"Either way, I cannot take that chance."

Digressing from his gaze, she stepped around him, preparing to leave without another word as she had grown tired of his provocations. However, his voice floated over to her.

"You are scared," he said passively, and she halted in her tracks.

"I am only being cautious."

"You are scared," he reiterated, and turned to face her. She immediately felt the heat of his leer, and the inciting of her nerves. "I should have expected it."

"Loki, I did not come here to take in your mockery," she hissed.

"Then what did you come here for? Were you tempted? Where you enticed by the thought of another of our encounters?" he questioned.

She groaned irritably and clamorously, swiveling around with balled fists. "Why do you find such amusement in instigation and taunting Loki? Why!? Did you not say earlier that you would attempt to reduce your provoking? If you must know, I came out of curiosity, and that is it. If you had told me of your intentions earlier then I would not have come."

"But you are here now, and have remained here despite my taunts and jests. And so I must come to the conclusion that you wish to stay."

She rolled her eyes and silently awaited his next jeer.

"So stay," he said, almost cordially, and from that certain tender request, she turned to inspect him.

She of course, felt mentally inclined to stay, just as she always did. The apprehension of being caught was still present, but for some reason other than her precognitive expectations, she placed confidence in the idea that no one would come. And although she was truly becoming weary of Loki's derisive jests and taunts, she knew she would not allow herself to leave. Partially, she was fascinated with the thought of seeing Loki use his magic, and her other side was just as intrigued by the thought of displaying her own. However, in the centerfold of her reasoning, she denied the fact that she only wished to stay to be in his presence.

A conquered sigh came from her lips, and she shook her head as if still debating her decision. "I'm doubtful Loki... If we are to be caught-"

"Then you may hold me responsible." With an earnest hand to his chest, she saw it was an honest pleasantry, but it was not enough.

"That won't make a difference. I will still be dealt with a punishment if the word is to get to my aunt or uncle."

"But it's worth the chance, is it not?"

She shook her head indecisively, again trying to contain her scattered wits. She could not begin to fathom what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but decided even if she had allowed herself to leave, it would have been a prolonged regret.

Loki examined her while she remained occupied with her considerations, and finally took her silence as acceptance. He began to stroll in a large circle, stepping closer to her, but she suddenly nodded away from her trance, and saw how he had closed their distance.

She immediately began to offset his steps, until they were circling each other.

"Do you have any particular specialty? An act, a trick... A certain element perhaps?"

"I am familiar with the elements... yes."

"Then show me," he imposed. And when she gave him no response, only stared vacantly, he took to prompting with his deriding. "Or would you care for a demonstration?"

She huffed with scorn, and stopped in her tracks. Crossing her arms about her chest, she ran her mind over the situation, deciding whether she truly wanted to go through with such actions, and what feats to even display.

As she glanced around the barren area, she had to disagree with Loki. Their surroundings were not very felicitous for magic, after all, it was a tousled place. However, there might have been something he saw in the area, something that she didn't.

Along the ground were scattered leaves, most crusted and dead, which would have cracked to dozens of pieces should someone have stepped on them. However, some leaves retained their green tint, likely blown in by the breeze from healthier trees around the gardens. Iliana focused on them, wafting her hand subtly above the ground, creating an unseen wind that rustled the leaves.

From her opposite side, Loki watched in a short regard as the leaves stirred together a few feet above the ground, weaving and swirling over one another to develop a spiral pattern. It was rather alluring, Loki thought, but not so impressive, as he knew she had much more potential.

"Amusing," he spoke, drawing nearer to her. "But a facile act, I must say."

Though his intrusion did not break her concentration at first, his next action did. Unexpectedly, she felt an irregular force go through her, and the leaves suddenly stopped, remaining suspended in mid air. She was momentarily perplexed, until a soft chuckling caught her ear. Turning to glare at him, she saw the diversion in Loki's eyes.

"To ridicule my magic is one thing," she snapped, "but to interfere with it?"

His grin widened, and his attention returned to the leaves. With a quick flick of his wrist, the leaves were encased in ice, crystallized into a frosty cage, until he let them fall, shattering at her feet.

She grimaced as she jumped back, meeting his eyes to notice the crafty delight he held. Rolling her eyes, she began to fall in place with another short stroll, searching the grounds for any other resources for her magic. She certainly did not want him to relish her distress, and found that she quickly resorted to the only magical feat she could conjure at that moment.

At a barren spot near her feet, Iliana made a quick grasping motion, and from the ground, the dirt diverged, and a tiny sapling sprouted. It was only a few more gestures that brought the plant mere inches above the ground, enlarging and emerging until it was at her knees.

"The same old tricks Iliana," Loki teased, and she glared over her shoulder.

"Do not taunt me Loki," she hissed.

His muffled chuckle reached her, but she attempted to ignore it, and watched him wearily as he stepped nearer to examine the small plant. She could not quite distinguish his features as he neared, only the rise of one of his brows provided her any speculation.

After a short moment of further examination, he waved his hand over the sapling, and at first, it did not respond to his gesture, but then, it briskly sprouted another foot.

"I thought you were unimpressed by such feats."

His attention shifted to Iliana at the sound of her voice, and when he only laughed, her narrowed eyes followed his every step.

"That doesn't mean I will not play along."

She understood then that she wouldn't receive a sensible answer from him, only his mischievousness was implied. As the tree was now at her midsection, Iliana grasped the very tip of the sapling's sprouting branches, and urged it to grow further, taking a rough texture and developing a light shade of bark.

Then it was his turn, as he traced his hands on the bark, urging the young tree to adopt a shape and definite color. The leaves were turning from a deep yellow to a subtle green, and it had grown another few inches.

Then they added to each others prior contribution, most of the time, attempting to outdo each other. While Iliana added a greener tint to the leaves and let them flourish, Loki added more intricate branches that created a perplexing design. Small florets began to appear in the delicate patches of leaves, germinating small flowers from their buds. The tree also continued to heighten, until it was taller than the both of them, but remained subtle and gaunt in its width. At last, the final pieces began to develop. Its color was at its peak, the leaves were well grown and their color the deepest green imaginable. Attached to random branches were sizable red flowers, with odd shaped petals that curled outwards. The tree was a decent height, but not so great that any observers from outside the gardens would notice it.

They stepped back and inspected their creation. While Iliana was rather engrossed, Loki's attentive eye adopted a dark glint. He had never made such a sprightly piece of work with his magic, and was fairly displeased with the common way in which he had used his skills. Searching Iliana's eyes and finding the genuine fascination, his mood shifted. Seeing her so animated brought him a pleasant feeling... but then, it changed again.

Looking back to the tree, he experienced an overwhelming feeling of disgust, one that could only be remedied by the tree's removal.

With a short click of his fingers, a flame ignited on one of the near branches. The fire spread from the branch, throughout its twigs and leaves, the flowers as well, until it expanded to the center of its thin trunk.

Iliana recoiled at the sight of the fire, aghast as its blare danced in her eyes as she shielded them. She had not the time or conscious to glance over and define Loki's expression, but she could infer his lewd amusement. The cackling of the flame as it enveloped the leaves and bark reached her ears with an agonizing discomfiture.

When the fire began to divert the bark and twigs to ash, rising up by the air into a fine, hazy smoke, Iliana contemplated whether it would give their position away. Surely the sighting or scent of fire and smoke would bring supposition to anyone outside the gardens. While fire plagued the rest of the tree, beginning to venture down to the very core of the trunk, she tore her eyes away from the scene, and it was then that Loki noted her vexation.

Almost unsatisfied with her aversion, he snorted, then flicked his wrist, and the fire extinguished after a brief moment of diminishing.

The Vanr shut her eyes feeling the discontinued warmth of the fire, and didn't even think to look at Loki until she knew the flames were extensively gone. When she glanced over her shoulder, inspecting his expression, it was no surprise that he was radiating with a wily glow.

"What was that about remaining unnoticed, Loki?" she scolded rather than questioned.

"I felt such acts did not suit me... and the flames have not uplifted to a noticeable point. You should not worry..." Had she heeded his sudden gaze on her, she might have suspected that a shifty change in his tone was imminent.

"But fire is not your element of choice, I presume."

So he had spotted her uneasiness. "It is a destructive force that desolates everything..." she trailed. "I tend to stray from using it."

"It is for that reason I favor it."

She revolved sharply and saw his lewd expression through the light smoke of the settled fire. "Will you ever stop being so wicked, Loki?"

His only response consisted of a scoff, and a mirthful one at that. "It is a rather easy element to control, as long as you know how it works," he remarked." And it would seem, by the frightful look in your eyes, that you are relatively terror-stricken by the sight of fire."

"An interesting deduction," she said," but you know not of what you speak of."

"Oh, I think I do. Every great magician has a custom or trick which they cannot perform or handle. Whether it be cold feet, or simple distaste, it does not suit them. And it would seem that I have found yours."

She rolled her eyes, biting her tongue to bottle any anger and harshness that might have seeped through her words. She would not let him provoke her. Yet as he continued his provocation, she found it difficult to restrain herself.

"But you should learn to overtake that certain fear, Iliana. A magician should never let trepidation get the better of their skills... so rather than let that happen, take in your fear. Take control of it."

He circled her, stirring closer and closer until his voice was at her ear, almost a menacing whisper. "If you learn to handle it properly, if you learn to brave the element, a weight will be lifted. Perhaps you should allow me to help you..." She felt his hand brush her elbow, and then shift to her hip. It took all her nerve not to lose composure, for the blood rushed to her cheeks and she began to grit her teeth.

But despite Iliana's attempts to refrain from succumbing to her fretful feelings, it was all in vain. She could no longer control her emotions. They poured throughout her trembling frame, exploding with a fire more dangerous than even Loki could anticipate. His last jeer was far too suggestive, and it was for that reason she spun over her shoulder, her hand aflame with a conception of fire, fire she had felt burn through her veins. It was likely the reason why when she was ready to strike, a hand seized her wrist, and at the impact of his strength, she lost control of the fire kindling in her hands. The agonizing sting of the flame first reached her fingertips, then her palm, and she let out a shriek as Loki threw her hand away as the heat parched his own skin.

"I said you should learn to control it, not play with it," he snarled as he examined his seared hand, his eyes filled with such ferocity that she might have been frightened, had she not already been in a contrary distress. He watched her as she withdrew herself, as she had when the tree had scorched. His immediate response to her actions had not intentionally been asperity, but when she reacted so rashly out of her own exaggeration, it both aggravated and bewildered him. He suspected that she was recovering. However, when he met her gaze briefly, he saw the grave look in her eyes, and immediately knew the matter had taken a turn.

"Iliana," he called softly, and she looked to him under the errant strands of hair which had fallen from her neat bun. She took note of the remorse that his posture guarded, the way his eyes had softened considerably from the annoyance he had held when she lost control.

"I didn't mean to... hurt you," he said, for lack of a better word. She had, after all, brought about her own suffering. But the simple thought of that condemnation caused him additional guilt. "Lend me your hand," he requested, opening his own palm to her. After glancing between his gesturing limb and his eyes, she determined that he was virtuous. At least in that singular action.

She remained slightly skeptical though, at least by his account, as she placed her hand in his gentle grasp. Loki prompted her to drift nearer to him, until they were mere inches distanced. He brought her hand to his line of vision, with tentative fingers turning it slowly to prospect the swollen, red pads of her fingertips. He hummed pensively, perhaps the faintest trace of a chuckle elicited from the back of his throat, as he enveloped her hand in both of his.

"A destructive force, fire is," he smirked, and suddenly, a pacifying coolness ran across her as he gingerly tightened his enclosure, like ice soothing her skin. Only a moment later, the throbbing that had commenced from her burns had subsided, and as she inspected her fingers and palm once he released her, the fair color to her skin had returned. The flushed color of his own burn, she noticed, had also receded.

"You healed me," she murmured, and it was not directed as a question, but he seemed to take it into that context.

"I did," he affirmed, and when she happened upon his eyes, they were set on hers. They had shared such a proximity before, but it was only at that moment in which Loki exerted the matter and took it upon himself to study her every physical aspect. He saw the natural shape of her brows, thick yet shapely and defined, with a color that matched her copper hair. She had the slightest tint of discoloration to her nose that spread to the centerfold of her face, as if she had spent too much time in the sun, almost similar to faint freckles. Her cheeks were well filled, slightly round, but primarily, they were not a faulty attribute. Azure blue eyes were her most prominent feature, and at that exact moment, they were dark with fluster and uncertainty, but potential passion.

Suddenly, she cast her eyes down, stepping away from him before she could allow herself to further succumb to the luxury of their intimacy. With hands gripping her forearms, crossed about her chest, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Thank you..." she muttered softly, and attempted to draw attention away from herself by scrutinizing their surroundings. How had their situation again changed to something more mellow than her likings?

"I suppose it is getting late," he said. "I would accompany you back to your chambers... but that would-"

"Seem suspicious?"

He chuckled, then grinned. "Yes... but I am appeased with the way this night went, despite our little strife... perhaps we could do it again? The same time tomorrow?"

"Perhaps if I am in a gracious mood," she scoffed, the softest tint of delight in her pitch, and then began to saunter off back to the pathway that led to the palace, but her eyes did not depart from his until the very last moment.

He too kept his sights on her until the umbrage of the trees no longer prohibited it, then set his eyes to the only animated entity left in the area.

The tree was withering away now, ashes and light embers floating in the surrounding air, the smell of smoke still perceivable. Under the leftover debris and twigs, there sat a single object that loomed in the gloomy scenery. A single crimson flower remained, the edge of its petals singeing inward towards the style. Its bearing caused him to grit his teeth, for it reminded him of something - something which he had until that present moment, gladly put out of his mind. It reminded him of the amulet.

* * *

**First off, sorry because this is my longest chapter... it's like... really long. And i think I had to sit in the corner and count to ten every five minutes while writing this because it just wasn't turning out the way I wanted to aND I WAS GOING TO CRY . I admit this chapter still kind of urks me. My lovely beta _CrystalShardsOfRain _helped me get through it and contributed a lot, so thanks of course ! And I haven't updated in a long time! ForgIVE MEEE. I've been in NYC all week, and just got back! **

**for some quick answers that i haven't responded to at all (my apologies), not to specific people because many of my lovely reviewers have asked some similar things- This is Pre-Thor, yes, and will continue into Thor, and... ( see below :D )**

**As for putting my OC and continuing this in the Avengers, I was apprehensive at first, as I know most people are leery of that, but I think I can make it work to where she won't be the focal point of the whole thing, in fact, I would like to center that around Thor and Loki as well. I have so many ideas for the Avengers that I think would be great. But I'm still figuring some things out! I'll probably end up using a lot of polls that I would like you all to vote in, because after all, I only want to please my readers C:  
**

**YES I love Florence, and many of my chapter titles are from her songs and other artists. (The story name is a variation of a line from Seven Devils btw)  
**

**and for what Iliana might look like.. i uh, I weijkdfhgdrhekjt I just IDK I had my friend draw some fan art and it is AMAZING. ugH. so I'm going to make a collage of all the photos she has sent me and put them on my tumblr. (link is in my profile) I know I always say that. And honestly, I'll probably say it next time too. I know I'm horrible pls don't hate me. **

**Big thanks to my friends Sarah and Venus, and to ****_CrystalShardsOfRain!_!**


	9. Self Decadence

The days had passed briskly, but their time together was memorable. Iliana had spent every night with Loki in the gardens, adjusting her time between socializing, her meditation room, and being with him.

Surprisingly, they had grown much closer, that was obvious. Though she still felt rather stiff in his presence, it had tapered off as the days passed. She found herself waking every morning with an uncanny yearning for the night to come, so that she could see him. However, she repeatedly attempted to push those urges out of her mind.

They had presented their magic openly to each other, and she was both impressed and inspired by his expertise. At times, she had to remind him that she was no newcomer, and that he could not continue teasing her. When he would mock her, she quickly reminded him that she didn't appreciate the company of such a wanton man. And for that, he made sure to lessen his jabs.

Other than those plights, she had opened up considerably. They had made small talk during their recreational encounters, and had even shared a few laughs. It was not until the present night, where they stood at a distant spot nearer to the outskirts of the palace, that any major dilemmas put a dent in their time.

They had only recently begun using that certain section of the gardens, and while it had been a routine spot for Loki to use his magic, Iliana was still adjusting to the conditions.

He inspected Iliana's skills, watching her with a keen eye and pointing out anything he thought faulty about her magic. Though his occupation made her restless, she was able to point out some hitches with his own magic, which made up for his remarks.

Currently, he circled her, watching as she cradled fire in her hands as it danced along her fingers.

She had already established to him that she could apply fire to her skills. The only part was striving to become adequate with the element. Loki had been helping her with this, more or less provocatively.

While the fire fluttered in her hands, warming the fair hair on her arms and bringing a luminous glow to her features, Loki watched, halting somewhere near her right to admire her patience and work.

He had seen much of her efforts during the days, and while that was a leisure activity on its own, as a whole, he had become genuinely interested in her magic. He felt this allowed their relationship to prosper, which in retrospect, was all he had hoped for in the first place. She had lightened up on him, and was no longer ascetic or as formidable as she had been on their first night in the gardens. They had even sat together in the palace earlier that morning, and had taken a stroll. They of course had to keep these affiliations to a minimum, so no one suspected anything. Although, Loki was fairly certain Frigga was aware of what was stirring between them, as she had been giving him careful looks and mindful nods at dinners, but he trusted his mother above all else. The only thing he could wonder was who Iliana had told.

The fire flickered around, retaining a decent size and only swelling out of its suitable confines when she seemed to lose concentration. Despite this, she seemed committed, so committed in fact, they remained silent.

Loki had many times sat on the side and allowed her to progress in her work. It was at those times he was able to specify and gather her traits- certain details or little actions she displayed that he had not noticed before. From the little gestures she made when she was irritated, to her vacant, yet intensive stare when she was preoccupied with her thoughts.

She fixated herself on her magic, but if there were any outer distractions, she lost concentration. He watched her broaden the flame until it was almost too large, threatening to burst into explosions of molten orange. At her obliviousness, he stepped in.

"Watch yourself," he cautioned, drawing nearer, careful not to come across too demanding.

"I can handle it, Loki."

She glanced out of her eye to see he had shifted much closer. It was not the first time in their many nights he had done this. It had almost always been the matter that caused the loss of her concentration, and she foretold this night would be no different.

The crunch of leaves just behind her commenced the expected act, as he was likely staring right over her shoulder to examine her work. It was a mild climate outside, yet, she began to shiver.

Her hands began to shake when the cap of his boot hit her heel, and she felt the cold stir of his aura at her back. She instantly knew she had lapsed into another misstep when the flame erupted.

She jumped and winced, both from the heat that gushed across her face, but also at the arms that appeared from her sides, reaching out to grab her hands. He controlled her actions, forcing her to diminish the flame with a short wiping motion between both of their limbs.

A relieved breath escaped her, and her shoulders sunk at the release of the tension as the heat vanished from the air.

"I suppose I should not be so confident," she quipped, a weak laugh playing on her lips. She awaited his taunt or derision, but there was nothing. She thought that odd.

Long after the fire had been put down, her alertness lessened, but he retained his embrace. They hadn't been this close before, at least not in such contentment and respite.

She thought it would end on an awkward note, as it always had, where they experienced their intimacy and left it at that, expecting the next night to have remedied those actions. However, this was different.

She felt his long fingers curl around her wrists, the gravity of his force pulling her closer to him. Then, she began to tremble when his hot breath heated her ear, his face appearing so close to hers.

She thought for the briefest moment that he might kiss her at that particular moment, and she could feel his lips hover over her skin with apprehension. When she turned to look at him, his large green eyes were closer than they had ever been, his pale skin blaring in the light of the moon. In such a vulnerable position, she was unsure how to react.

This was an advance, she knew, as he had done before, but never to this extent. There was a... lust in his eyes that both alarmed and captivated her, and she could only hope anything but angst was displayed in her features.

He pulled at her wrist, turning her to face him. He brought her back to a staggering reality, while neither of them said a word. The simple reason was, as she stared into his eyes, she was unsure what she could say that would not render her a desiring fool.

Somewhere, her conscious called her to race away, to reject him, but another voice said that she should stay.

He seemed so self-assured, yet tentative, a subtle disoriented look in his eyes, which she reflected in her own.

His thumb ran over her jawline as he leaned in, and she too fell into the embrace. Only when their lips were mere inches apart, when she could feel his breath on her skin and see every aspect of his chiseled features did she hesitate. His eyes were fastened shut, his brows knitted in concentration, but no matter how hard she attempted to solely focus on their proximity, she could not.

She wanted it, but at the same time, tried to tear herself away. The wrong out judged the good in her account, and she wasn't sure what consequences would follow this action, or whether or not she would regret it the very next day... How could she have put herself in this situation? Had it not been but two weeks ago when the very sight of him had agitated her to a breaking point? Not that short a time ago he had been the bane of her existence, at least in that particular time elapse.

It seemed like the few moments they had been so close to touching had passed as hours. Yearning and anxiety garbled her emotions with an awful feel, but she couldn't bring herself to make a decision. Everything seemed suspended in her mind, and in that singular moment, she panicked. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Loki, wait." Suddenly pulling back, resigning their communion, she caught him off guard.

"Loki I cannot," she uttered under a sharp breath. By his alarmed expression, but lack of speech, she was unsure how to intake his reaction. Although, it seemed he was too startled to process his thoughts at that moment, for when she attempted to extract herself from him, he did not make any effort to keep her within his grasp.

"Iliana," he called for her when she withdrew, his only apparent reaction.

"I must go Loki... I will see you tomorrow."

"Iliana-" he tried again to call for her, but she quickly stepped away, grabbing the possessions she had brought at the beginning of their session, and briskly hurried back the way towards the palace.

And as soon as he lost sight of her, he felt like screaming in exasperation, the feeling of reject and a missed opportunity in his bones. He reached into his pocket and grasped her amulet.

How many times would he go through this? Was he even planning on returning it to her anymore? Or was the whole mission for her to receive the amulet just an excuse to be with her...

He had never been so close to her lips, had never wanted to experience such adjacency to someone. He had been so, so close. So very close, and he had let her simply slip from his grasp. Had he been to forward?... Or had she simply overreacted. He accepted the latter thought, as the idea that he had been the one to desecrate their relationship and ruin his chances did not help his ego.

This would not happen again. He would be more cautious.

* * *

"You seem muddled, Iliana... perhaps agitated, is all well?"

"I am well, Thor... I am just... in a preoccupied mood."

"Preoccupied!? You should enjoy this night! The music is loud and the food and mead is found in sundry!? How are you not festive?"

"I told you Thor, I am occupied," she snapped, unintentionally, and once seeing how her jab dimmed his blue eyes, she grew rueful. She was simply weary of curious people questioning her mindful demeanor.

She had not been right since the day before when Loki attempted his advance. She had awoken far too early in the day to avoid him, as she knew he would likely attempt to seek her out. So far, though, she had not seen him, which was odd considering he was expected at the feast that night.

It was only the second feast in a string of ten, all which would preface her reading to Odin. Since the feasts had all been in her honor, she was a point of attraction for the guests, but luckily, they did not feel inclined to bow and fawn her. Thor had asked her to dance, and she would have accepted regardless, but Seralia's exhorting had added to her agreement.

The music was indeed jovial and the food had been filling, though somehow there was a vacancy in the pit of her stomach. While everyone that night had so far been in high spirits, her reflective mood had been perceptible. Loki's thin, warm lips had emerged in her thoughts far too many times that night. She could not push it away.

"You'll have to forgive my choleric temper, Thor, as I said, my mind is occupied."

They spun on their feet, him halting his lead only for a moment to briefly dip her. Iliana attempted to suppress her groan as his large hands nearly squeezed the breath from her lungs.

"Is there any I can do to console you?" he queried.

"The subject is not much your concern, Odinson," she replied quietly, "and I expect you would not tolerate it either. Although, I do appreciate your comfort, as always."

"You think I wouldn't tolerate it? How so?"

"I just know."

"Try me."

She sighed, recognizing Thor's determination would not allow him to simply drop the subject. Besides, he was only seeking to comfort her. They had been kindred since they were children, and there was no doubt that she could trust him. She just had to think of the simplest way to break it to him.

"It is your brother... he and I have put aside some of our differences, but now I am concerned...," she trailed.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, we are on fair terms now... yet, something happened yesterday evening and I do not know where we stand... I am afraid... I am afraid there is now a dent in our relationship... what little relationship we have. I believe I have angered him in some way."

"By now I would assume you knew my brother's moods consist of sullenness and resentment towards much of the palace life... Perhaps he is just contemplative, and wishes not to be bothered," Thor supposed. "He does grow irritable in such circumstances."

"Yes, but that is not exactly what I mean..."

Continuing to move along throughout the dance floor, they moved briskly at an uneven pace until she grew nauseous. It took all her strength to match Thor's steps while pondering her next words, yet she wasn't sure how to sustain the conversation. However, he broke her considerations before she could decide anything.

"Well if you have any means to mediate this situation... now is your chance."

Before she could question what he was indicating, he halted his lead on their dance, causing her to stumble in her own steps. She then saw his eyes focused over her head.

"Brother," a voice came from over her shoulder, and Iliana swiftly turned over to greet the eyes of a dark prince. His gaze held a certain abnormality that she had seen traces of before.

"My lady," he greeted her subsequently, and Iliana immediately acknowledged something was amiss. He seemed hesitant, and did not reach to kiss her hand, as had been a growing custom.

"Loki," Thor bellowed," I'm glad you could finally join us. Mother and father were beginning to worry."

"I was... busy... I have already explained my absence to our father..." Loki's eyes fluctuated between Iliana and his brother, deftness on his expression. "I came for a request. I hope it would not be too much trouble to steal our lady from your company, Thor."

"Oh, it is no trouble on my part." Thor nudged Iliana, urging her nearer to his brother, and she grimaced. Though their eyes were locked with each others, Iliana could not place the emotions drawn in his eyes.

She looked back to Thor for any aid, but there was a comical sparkle in his eyes that left her in seclusion. He slipped passed her, patting Loki on the shoulder and sustaining his grin until he prepared to make his leave.

"Enjoy the rest of the feast," he called before his departure, and Iliana did not need to be a precognitive to know he went to seek Sif's company.

When her eyes reluctantly stirred back to Loki's, a hand was offered out to her. She scrutinized him, and was almost apprehensive of his reaction if she did not comply. Her palms had been moisturized with a thin layer of sweat, but when she accepted his hand, he did not seem to notice.

He led her from the innermost dance floor, where she had priorly been with Thor, and shifted nearer to the perimeter section of the hall. She glanced around, viewing the pairs that danced around them, how they were all so graceful and brisk on their feet. When Loki took hold of her in a formal position, she presumed by his tendency to abhor the palace life and its etiquette that he would not be a solid dancer by nature. She was surprised, however, when he exhibited an acutely sharp stature, with his shoulders rolled back and his chin held high. His common lack of proper conduct nearly made her forget that he was in fact royalty.

His hand seemed to fit felicitously at her upper waist, his other grasping onto hers. As she placed her own hand over his shoulder, she gripped his armor when he drew her in closer, almost too close for her likings.

After a reluctant start to their embrace, staring voidly into each others eyes and wondering who would be the first to speak, he initiated their participation in the dance.

"I came by your chambers this morning," he finally said, gradually leading her into the right pacing of a waltz, "and again this afternoon. Your handmaiden said you were absent... and that she did not know of your whereabouts."

"I readied myself very early in the day in hopes of getting a fresh start." There was false cordiality and verity in her voice, but how could she attempt to prevaricate to the God of Lies?

He snorted, and continued to ferry them about the dance floor.

Iliana caught a glimpse of the scene at the head table, where all the elders sat. Odin and Frigga hardly left their places, choosing to sit and converse with any who approached them rather than dance. It was also where Idone and Aulver remained. As always, Iliana expected them to be engrossed in bandy, but when she met her aunt's gaze, there was a sharp imprint in her eyes. Idone seemed to be disgusted, or perhaps abashed, and Iliana immediately acknowledged it was her interaction with Loki that caused her aunt's bearing.

Idone nudged Aulver, who in turn, seemed addled for a mere second as she spoke to him in a hushed whisper, before he too set his sights Iliana's way. His expression immediately changed, and Iliana's grip on Loki's shoulder tightened.

"My aunt and uncle are keeping a close eye on me, Loki. Do not try anything," she cautioned.

"By that you mean what?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Her eyes did not falter, and neither did his.

"It was a spur of the moment decision."

"A rash decision," she countered, and that simple rebut seemed to strike his nerve. She noticed the muscles on his jaw work as he inadvertently let his hand slip from her shoulder blade, and rest at her waist.

"Don't feign disinterest," he said.

"I'm not," she snapped too quickly, and her cheeks flushed when she suddenly became aware that they were in the public view now. Should anyone have overheard their conversation, an uprising of suspicion could have been at play.

"You are," he insinuated.

"Loki-."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not lying." The sharp tone of her voice momentarily ceased their dispute. She glanced away to avoid his solemn leer, not lending him any notice.

He observed this immediately, keeping his head rigid even as a defeated sigh came from his lips. When she did not resolve at his subsiding as he expected her to, he grit his teeth.

"Will you even look at me?" he questioned, and when she did not reply, he let his query simmer over a moment, expecting her to retaliate with a sharp answer. But this was different, as it reminded him of her stubbornness the night before.

He released her hand, grabbing her chin and pulling her his way, yet she still did not pay him a glance.

"So obdurate," he mocked. "But so am I. Do you think contumacy will get you anywhere?"

"I don't need this," she grumbled, swatting his hand away. "I don't need your diversion and I do not want to be stressed. It is only the second feast, and there are eight more days until I supply a foretelling to the All-Father."

"Then do not let yourself stress. Saying that it is I who afflicts you would be untrue... At any rate, how could it affect your foretelling, when they are solely based on fated events?"

"It- it just... It is hard to explain."

"Then I would hope before that time, you can pull your wits together."

She rolled her eyes, unaware that many others in the hall had noticed the two of them, granting them inquisitive looks.

"Will you meet me again tonight?" he suddenly asked, and the casual mind in which he had asked almost caught her off guard.

"I cannot," she uttered, nearly bitterly.

"Iliana."

"What could you possibly want?" she spat and lowered her voice while uttering her next words. "I am not in the mood for recreational magic tonight. If you need to speak to me of other matters, then you may do it here, while in the public eye."

His brow rose, an impish mount coming to his features. "You are hesitant to be alone with me?"

"No," she immediately responded, but noticed how he retained his whimsicality. Despite this, she continued, rather hesitantly. "I am beginning to see a different side of you that I am not used to Loki. You have preserved your mischief, yes, and you are still a trickster, but you are no longer the utter fiend I used to know when we were young, and this disturbs me. How am I supposed to react? You attempt to kiss me in the gardens after many days of hinting lewd affections... and now I'm confused. I don't know what you want anymore..."

"I thought by now, it would have been quite clear." At his implication, his grip fastened at her waist, and she felt his fingers curling around the fabric of her dress.

"Loki, take hold of yourself," she breathed, trying to pacify her nerves.

"What do you have to say about this subject?"

"I... as I said, I am confused..."

She found that at that exact moment, as he appeared to be modest and veritable with his words, that it would only suit for her to disclose her own feelings.

"Are you simply leading me on? Are you beguiling me for your own entertainment?"

The sudden questioning seemed to consume him in a pondering, and for a few moments, he glanced around the hall is if avoiding her gaze.

"At first I might have excessively enjoyed my deceits, but now I am being nothing but honest," he finally spoke.

"Yes two weeks time has truly made a change come about, hasn't it?" She let the sarcasm seep in without any hesitance, and he subtly felt the sting of her words, even as she continued, "If it is true that you are being completely honest, then tell me, why do you take interest in me? Is it my changed appearance? Are you now only interested because I have matured? I still remember everything. I still remember how you were in our childhood and even this time when I arrived, you acted the same. What has made you change? Do you understand why I must be hesitant?"

"And do you understand, Iliana, that I have been trying to meet your expectations? I thought I had amended for my mistakes but if you are going to be so hardheaded then I-"

"I am not being hardheaded," she snapped. "And do not make me laugh. You have done nothing but tantalize me since I arrived! You take me for granted simply because you believe I will undergo your taunts, but that is not true. Have you ever once given me a genuine compliment without snaking in your banter, Loki? Have you once ever attempted to grant me a pleasantry?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and not for the first time in her presence, he found he could not place his words. Her voice was harsh, harsher than he had ever heard it before. In truth, he would have been abashed if he had to offer her flattery, not because he wouldn't have been honest, only because he was apprehensive of her reaction. His exact thoughts earlier had been of that matter, while he watched Iliana from the shadows as she danced with Thor, a hint of jealousy coming about his expression as he had noted how beautiful she looked in her golden dress. He wanted to tell her what he saw, how he admired her. Although, after their dispute, he wasn't sure she would take it seriously. Would she shun his attempts once again?

He halted their dancing, grabbing her forearm and pulling her along almost fiercely passed a cluster of people. When she shrieked and began to protest, he hushed her, only speaking once he had settled them behind a far pillar. Before she could speak, he gripped her forearms, composing any form of authority that he could have at that moment.

"Do you want me to be honest Iliana? To give you a compliment?" He did not break his reproach to give her any time to answer. "I think you're more engaging than any other person in this palace, and I think you have potential. Despite whatever rules you were obligated to follow in Vanaheim, you seem mutinous, and I admire that because you aren't like the other customary women of foreign royalty that come to Asgard."

She fidgeted slightly under his grasp, yet he simply tightened his grip and continued.

"And dare I speak in such a cliche manner, but I think you to be the most elegant creature I have ever seen venture into these halls. That is another reason I have taken this infatuation with you. Yes, you have changed since we were children, and for better or for worse I cannot decide. Sometimes I wish you were still so lenient, so asking for a pardon would not be so difficult... I'm not sure how to win your favor anymore."

He took a moment to mollify his breaths, and awaited her response. However, it was not at all what he expected.

She stood wavering, with a deep crimson tint creeping to her cheeks and an engrossing look which he had never seen before in her eyes. He had priorly been apprehensive of her response, but now, he knew he had captivated her.

"And there it is again," he said, the exasperation in his voice dissipated. "Evident indulgence that you try so hard to hide."

"Enough Loki-"

"So I suspect you took my compliment well? Are you satisfied then?"

"Loki-"

"And this leads right back to where we were before." He leaned in closer until her back was pressed against the cold marble of the pillar, and out of desperation, she looked to the others in the hall dancing, none of which noticed her dilemma. When her eyes returned to Loki, his right hand had slid to the nape of her neck.

"What if I were to kiss you right now? Would you let me?" he murmured. "Has anything changed now that I have confessed my interest?"

He drew in even closer until his thumb was sliding over her cheek, his breath almost at her neck, and his voice pestering her.

"You don't need to hide it anymore."

When his lips shifted contiguously close to hers, preparing for a second time to meet her lips, Iliana felt nothing but an uncanny rage.

"Enough Loki!" She impelled at his chest, displacing his steps backwards a few feet. He at first, displayed no reaction to the impact, yet simply stood momentarily startled. As if he had a reconsideration, he stepped in closer, but she only rejected him a second time.

"Do not touch me, Loki. Ever," she hissed, and instantly, his expression changed. The dim eagerness in his eyes immediately faded, as he began grinding his teeth and glancing around ambiguously.

The devastation of dismissal had caught him off guard, and also deterred him from his concentration. While he had pompously expected his charms to work, despite her refusal the night before, he also kept in mind that something like this might happen. That was all it took for a bubbling anger to rise in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, deciphering the animosity in her eyes, then they shifted off to the side where a certain commotion had caught his attention. His eyes suddenly darkened with a sort of distress.

"I see your aunt and uncle are coming," he spoke, and only for a brief moment did her glare falter, and she turned to glance over the pillar, seeing his declaration was true.

Idone was veering through the dance floor, making her way rather hastily through the crowds of people in her way, Aulver not far from her trail. The perseverance in both of their expressions caused Iliana to deduce that they didn't have lofty intentions.

"... So I will leave you be."

She turned her attention back to him when he spoke those words, realizing that she had never once heard his tone so morbid. While his knitted brows could have fooled her for indignation, his solemn eyes fronted nothing but dejection.

The deepest weight of regret suddenly dropped from her chest, and he lent her one final, prolonged look, before stalking off listlessly.

She could hear the quiet, yet urgent ushers of her aunt as the older goddess drew nearer, and when Idone finally gripped her forearm, Iliana found herself being dragged through the dance floor. She did not, however, tear her eyes from Loki, until he had made his final departure, and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Following the rest of the feast, which consisted of further drinking and dancing, Iliana was fatigued. She had imbibed such a quantity of mead that she was sure at any second she would topple over.

While many Asgardians grew restless and disorderly when having consumed too much alcohol, Iliana merely settled into an excessively meditative mood.

Only when she had pleaded and sworn to keep from Loki's company did her aunt and uncle allow her to partake in the rest of the festivities, though under a careful eye. It was then she had joined Thor, hoping that he could help her pacify her thoughts. However, his tendencies did not relent that night, and he had already succumbed to a drunken state. It somehow proved to be infectious, for it was then that she too found herself distastefully consuming goblet after goblet of mead.

Iliana had slipped from the feast as it was ending, around the time everyone was exchanging farewells and departing happily in high spirits. She did not wait for a servant or maid to accompany her as she retired, nor did she tell her aunt and uncle beforehand that she was making her leave. For this, she briefly wondered if her absence would prove problematic, for the feast, after all, was in her honour. However, if she had any second thoughts, she did not pay attention to them, and continued on her way through the palace.

She wandered the halls in solitude, using the walls for support and stopping along pillars whenever her eyes became hazy.

Despite her disoriented focus, she had been considering many things. Mostly about Loki.

She still felt his fingers on her skin, and the heat of his breath at her neck. She wished more than anything that she could return to that moment, but the irony was too great. She longed for those affections now, and he had made it more than clear of his mutual feelings. However, it was too late.

What was she supposed to do? The sore look in his eyes had given evidence of hurt when she rejected him, and especially following her harsh words. Even as her head had been spinning, the only image she could conjure were his forlorn green eyes.

Those sentimental considerations made her stomach churn. Loki was the Prince of Lies- God of Mischief, and he had clearly lived up to his title. So how could she even recognize him with any form of affection? After all he had done?

What he had spoken of, attempting to meet her expectations, she knew it was true. He had been trying with considerate effort. She also knew, by her viperous words, he believed his attempts to be futile.

She sighed, and rested at a near pillar when she began to see spots in her vision.

Her thoughts were plagued with atrocious signs. She would not be able to handle carrying such guilt on her shoulders, especially with her reading in just a few days to come.

The only option she could rule was to tell him they could not be- to remain friends, or whatever form of friends their positions allowed. It would benefit the both of them. She was becoming quite enervated by their brief, secluded encounters, exclusively by his irregular moods. The one thought she had been desperately trying to push away was the fact he had been her sole burden while in Asgard. Her thoughts the last few days had been of him, not her preparations. She could not jeopardize her life duty- her service to Odin, simply for the immoral affections of his son. So that was her decision.

And she would tell him exactly that.

She pushed from the pillar, departing from the momentary source of support, and headed farther down the hall.

Her steps grew heavier as she neared his door, and she began to second guess herself.

Would telling him cause him further pain? Could she allow that to happen? Of course she could, she would have to. Besides, Loki didn't seem like the type to occupy his time with such sentimentality.

However, when her steps finally brought her to his door, it seemed to stretch above her, menacing and daunting.

She contemplated just moving along, in hopes that she could save herself from whatever humiliation would come along when she tried to express her feelings to him, especially in her drunken state. Yet there was something that urged her to continue, and so without a moment of hesitation, she knocked on his door.

She subsequently cursed herself when she began to panic.

She thought to run, but her feet were heavy, she knew not whether it was from the mead or her garbled nerves. When there was no answer or commotion from the other side of the door, she suddenly grew anxious, and could feel her throat tightening.

Where could he be? Back at the feast? She thought he had slipped away completely after their encounter.

Perhaps he was in there, and he just hadn't heard her. So she knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

Was he ignoring her? Had he expected her to come? If he had, she unquestionably knew that he would find delight in seeing her angst. She suddenly felt foolish and desperate, for she believed him to be toying with her. Was she really so naive? Perhaps if she left now, she would feel no more shame about the matter...

Before she could turn on her heel, the door scraped open just a crack, and she glanced up to see his dark eyes beaming into hers, hinted with confusion and faint aggression.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, and she noted the hostility in his voice came along with a raspier tone than usual. Was he still so upset? Of course he was.

He had a reason to be.

"I came to... I came to tell you something," she hesitated, and despite the gentle look in her eyes, his gaze did not falter.

"It is late."

She would have rolled her eyes at the fierce tone in which he chose to speak, but her balance and eyesight did not uphold well.

With the smallest of frowns, she pushed through his door, not heeding his subtle protest, nor his irritated sigh that followed.

While she heard his door shut behind her, she suddenly felt the air change as she ventured deeper into his room.

It was the first time she had ever stepped foot inside his chambers, and the arrangement was rather pleasant, not too pharaonic or gloomy as she expected. His bed, a dark shade though she couldn't tell exactly what color, was neatly made, as if he hadn't lain in it yet. He kept his own bookcase, something which did not surprise her. A large desk sat in the corner of the room with scattered trinkets and books along the top. She found herself drawing closer to that section of the room, examining all the small objects. An ominous semblance crept up her spine for an odd reason, and when she picked out a certain object on the desk- a skull, she thought- she grimaced.

Suddenly the air around her felt thin, and she had to step back to catch her breath. She then found herself seated on the edge of his bed, him only a few feet affront her, as if he were inspecting her.

She appeared awfully distraught, hair rough and eyes dim. How much alcohol had she consumed? He could only wonder why she was there. While part of him wished her to be out of his sight, he was also curious.

"Iliana," he spoke, shaking her from a trance. She peered over to him between cloudy vision.

"You said you were here to tell me something."

"Yes...It was about what happened today, and last night."

Something of a vile chuckle came from his throat." You made yourself very clear earlier. Did you come to gloat?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then what?"

She grit her teeth seeing that he was thoroughly relentless, then gradually stood to her feet.

"We need to talk about these things, Loki."

He did not reply, but fidgeted where he stood a moment before drifting to the desk at the corner of his room.

"If what you declared at the feast was true, and if your actions are virtuous...," she cringed for lack of a better word, yet continued. "Then I appreciate and acknowledge them."

Yet again, he gave no response, keeping his back to her and running his hands along the trinkets at his desk.

"By my deductions, you seem to have a fondness for me, more than that maybe- perhaps the simplest form of an infatuation. And if you must know..." She hesitated in fear that he would mock her. "I have mutual feelings."

His hands stopped in their tracks, and he quickly turned over his shoulder with an addled gleam in his eyes.

"Then why continuously turn me down?"

"I was... afraid."

"Of what?"

"I was afraid you would ridicule me, given your reputation..."

"Why would I ridicule you, when I made the advance?"

"That is how I see you, spiteful and quick to pass judgement when you find a matter derisive enough. But aside from that... I felt it would be wrong to return my affections. My point is Loki, I'm not sure this can continue."

When she glanced over to him, his eyes were intensive, yet he seemed confused, so she gave him clarification.

"These schemes we are engaged in- I will not be so bold and say it is an affair, but it is all the same. You cannot expect me to accept your approaches... Perhaps if the circumstances were different-"

"What circumstances?" he snapped, and his voice grew dark with irritation.

"The obvious ones! I am here in service to your father, Loki. We share a rough past that cannot be eradicated and if my aunt or uncle knew, they would never allow this."

"You live in the past. Your aunt and uncle cannot tell you what to do, it is your choice, do not let them control you. And as far as your readings go, do not keep using that as an excuse."

"I live in the past for my own reasons, Loki."

"And what reasons are those?"

She huffed, turning away from him once she sensed him shifting closer, and she felt the piercing impression of his eyes as they settled on her.

She was getting nowhere. Although the situation was taking a detour in what she had originally expected, she also knew there would be some complications. She guessed he wouldn't take it well, but his argument had been factual. She did live in the past, which might not have been as bad as he thought. If he truly wanted to know her reasons, she would tell him.

"Why do I live in the past?" she laughed, and rubbed her head as an aching roused in her temples. She thought if she could speak what was on her mind, he would understand, but she wasn't certain whether he would take it cordially. By now, she had grown accustomed to his mockery, especially in times when she attempted to be serious. However, she cared little of that outcome now, she just needed to clear her conscious.

"If you must know, Loki... I adopted a captivation for you when we were young. It was a childhood interest of course, so I didn't think it would considerably affect me... but look at us now."

When she briefly glimpsed back to come across his eyes, intrigue gripped them, and she quickly glanced the opposite way.

"The same absurdity I felt back then has now returned. It was easy to let go as a child, because I realized how spiteful you were... However, it's difficult to cope with this now after all that has happened between us... And so you must understand why I always go back to those thoughts... It was so much easier to have these feelings when we were young because it was nothing to be concerned over..." _Because it was easier to forget_, she almost said, but began chewing her tongue.

When he said nothing, her cheeks began to grow hot. Why had she even said anything at all? She was irrational. Her words were slurred and she could barely stand on her aching feet. It was an improper time to be there, in his chambers, so late at night and disclosing her feelings. None of it was getting through to him. She only expected and relied on the thought that he would dismiss her, and she truly would be hurt, but knew it would be for the better.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" He spoke so quietly she almost couldn't glean his words together. But upon realizing what he had said, Iliana sighed reticently.

"I suppose, yes."

"Then perhaps you should return to your chambers..."

It afflicted her more than she thought it would. After confiding in him that one secret, he would just simply cast her out.

"Of course..." she trailed, and if she planned to say anything else, she couldn't. She found that her mouth had grown dry with lingering words, and a second passed as she mulled over the situation. Then, without a word, she stood to her feet.

Her emotions were severed and her vision was fuzzy, she didn't feel like she was... all there. It was very similar to an out of body experience, as if she were simply a spectator to her own actions. It felt like a dream, considering how numb she felt, and she hoped it was a dream. Perhaps she would wake in the morning and find that none of what they had just endured actually occurred.

When she passed Loki on her way towards the door, as he held it ajar, his eyes evaded hers. Discerning this notice with anguish, she hesitantly stepped foot outside his door, but before she even thought about departing, she glanced back to look at him. A few simple moments seemed to pass like hours in her disoriented mind as she quietly stood staring at him.

Perhaps in that singular moment, such a lure was only caused by her intoxication, but his chiseled features and grim eyes had never before caught her attention so feverishly.

They had been closer the night before, but she found there was a fetching urge she couldn't quite place. Suddenly, she found the soles of her feet rising off the ground as she leaned in closer to him, taking in all the perplexing creases on his features as she neared his face.

As she pressed forward, he stumbled back. She harshly met his lips, colliding with such an uneven force that she found her hands cupping either side of his face for some sense of balance.

She was as startled as he was by the situation, engaged in a clumsy embrace that lasted longer than it should have. He could taste the mead on her lips, and feel the heat from her slight perspiring.

Despite the oddity of the kiss, he was overwhelmed with fulfillment, yet was unsure of his place in the situation. He was not very keen on letting her be the instigator of the action, and acknowledged the occurrence as he was simply letting it happen. However, when he reached to cup her face, she extracted herself quickly, staggering back a foot. Her hands instantly fell to her lips in distress, a regretful reaction, Loki knew, by the grief in her eyes.

The silence was cruel, and the deliberation almost made them forget where they stood. At any moment, it was plausible for someone to wander in and see them.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, and when he almost protested, she tripped back. "I must go prince... I'm... so sorry."

Her second apology was what caused him to reach out for her, but she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall with a slight stagger in her steps. He followed her figure with his eyes until she turned a corner, standing motionless and astonished, then glanced to each side of the hall in search of any latent onlookers. Then he shut his door, a pleased grin filling out his features.

While he was still processing the event through his mind, he could not help but entertain his gratification. It was perfect, he thought, and to see her scamper away so hastily only amused him further. There would be much to think about that night. He would indulge himself with those reflections as long as possible, at least until he saw her again.

* * *

**Hola mishamigos. This chapter took 24601 years to upload I know. (sorry I've been watching too much Les Mis) it's because my computer has been acting up... well OH MY GOOD GRACIOUS I'm one of those authors who pays close attention to the views and there have been _so many _during the past two weeks and you have no idea how happy it makes me. I'm really not sure what much I have left to say.. I don't think I can name everyone who has reviewed, but thank you! and more people come and review! don't be afraid!**

**More into the story... yay they finally kissed. kinda. Iliana is so awkward I felt uncomfortable even writing about her. I liked the way this chapter went, hopefully I can follow it up with the next chapter. thanks guys C:**


	10. Recompense

Iliana's night had been restless, her thoughts and apprehensions depriving her of sleep. Once the alcohol in her system had submitted long enough to where she could keep her wits together, Loki had been on her mind every waking moment. His green eyes had played host to a series of discomforting thoughts in her head. The dumbfounded expression which had come about his features after their kiss plagued her conscious.

Despite his confusion, there had been a trace of something else, almost fruition? Had he actually found gratification in the action?

She knew the answer was no.

She had been sloppy and disoriented, and must have acted like a fool, not only because of the inconvenience of the situation, but because she had confessed her feelings. Loki was not one for sentiment, therefore there was no possible way he would have secured her disclosure. How naive she was to think that he would have actually felt any compassion.

She hid in her room, in solitude, to conceal her shame. Not once had she stepped foot outside her room that day, and it was already well past noon. Servants had come, as did Seralia, but she turned all of them away. Knowing that word of her reclusive attitude would soon travel to the All-Father- and she did not want him to mind her actions as ridiculous-, she simply made the excuse that she was sick, and that no one could come into her chambers.

Contrary to her expectations, Seralia did not ignore her protests and enter, yet, she left her in isolation. Even if she had entered, it would have been no trouble to conjure some sweat and forge a high temperature to feign sickness, with the aid of magic, of course.

She would have done anything to avoid Loki at all costs, and she certainly didn't expect him to go out of his way and look for her, except to berate her. That deduction only oppressed her thoughts.

She had tormented herself wondering how he must have felt. He likely was disgusted, losing the unpretentious amount of interest he must have harbored for her. It was that feeling of misfortune that infected her mind. She would be ashamed to see him now. Already, she could interpret that sensation of distress and embarrassment that would come when she finally did see him.

How could such a complication come about simply because she held a meager fondness- no matter how unlikely it was, given their past- for one man?

Groaning in exasperation, she let herself plunge into the nearest pillow. She had not much paid thought to her headache, which had surprisingly subsided after an hour or so after her waking, but it was still present. There was a ringing in her brain that would not relent, no matter how hard she tried to disregard the aching. She could feel herself sweltering in aggravation, from the ringing in her ears, to the burden of her services, and the crisis pertaining to Loki. It was the exact reason she couldn't endure so much pressure.

Nothing seemed to be in her favor.

A series of raps at her door suddenly broke her concentration, and for a fleeting moment, her heart skipped, abruptly ruling out the idea that it could have been a certain dark prince. Instantaneously, she pushed that idea from her head, knowing it to be improbable. She then expected it to be a servant, and chose to remain silent, until a deep, rich voice came from outside her door.

"Iliana? Are you awake in there?"

It was Aulver. His voice was refreshing, as she suddenly realized the lack of time she had spent with her uncle since arriving in Asgard. Iliana thought it slightly odd that he had come knocking at her door, but knew that he would gladly console her, if those were his intentions. However, she was still reluctant to be pried from her solitude.

"I believe I have fallen ill this morning," she called to him, fabricating a roughness to her voice.

"Well perhaps you should allow me in so that I can diagnose you... I could send for a servant with the proper remedy!" His dramatic enthusiasm was hinted with sarcasm. Iliana knew her uncle did not believe her, and was even more certain that Idone had sent him to deal with the dilemma, rather than deal with such a meager crisis herself.

Iliana lent him no answer, and she deduced that he too was evaluating.

"Iliana," he called more intently this time,"let me in child."

Aulver had not been as persistent as the maids or harsh as Seralia, and it was for this reason Iliana found his attempt to console her preeminent. Perhaps if anyone could pry her from her chambers, it would be Aulver. After all, she never expected she could get away with such dramatics anyways.

As Aulver was a relative by blood, Iliana felt complied to feel untroubled by his presence. She had known him literally all her life, and saw no wrong in accepting his consolation.

With the smallest of sighs, she crawled away from her bed and towards the door, stopping only briefly to consider her actions, though she had already opened the door before she could elect a decision.

His jubilant smile was accompanied by bright, blue eyes, a fair welcoming that always seemed to mirror her mother's, a notion which alleviated her.

"May I come in? Or is the air plagued with illness?" he jested, and she rolled her eyes with curt laughter. He pressed forward into her room while examining its condition. "You have not let a maid in to clean your quarters in quite some time I see."

She sneered, then shut her door while watching her uncle saunter around the room.

"The last few days have been strenuous, and I did not allow any maid to come in this morning and refine my chambers."

"Because you faked your illness?" Again, there was mirth in his voice, however, she did not answer him, and went to lay on her bed in a rather apathetic display.

"I simply have much on my mind," she uttered. "I wish tonight did not bring yet another feast."

Her uncle chose not to offer feedback, even when she expected some sort of homily, yet, there was a concerned look gauging his eyes.

"There is something on your mind, more than just the feast. I might be able to imagine what it is, but if you need any consolation or advice..."

She knew where he was leading to, and unlike Thor, who would delve into her worries until she cracked, or Seralia, who would berate her until she yielded, Aulver offered her a choice. Her uncle was generous and responsive, and was trustworthy above all else, so why did Iliana have such a hard time admitting her concerns? She certainly wasn't going to mention anything about Loki, but perhaps another weight could be lifted from her shoulders.

"Perhaps I am a little discontented about some things... But it's hardly my place to complain at such a crucial time."

"Oh nonsense! Is it your aunt who told you this?" Her smile suddenly mirrored his, and she found his humorous tone comforting. "I too at times find myself needing time away from your aunt... Perhaps you and I should take a stroll through the palace? Seralia told me that you do enjoy the gardens... I believe a morning walk before the more pressing parts of the day should suffice. That provided, we may then talk about what is on your mind."

It seemed that out of anyone who had tried to relieve her distress, Iliana knew Aulver would not only listen, but provide her with genuine advice.

Suddenly Loki wasn't her most occupying thought, and she felt somewhat at ease. The smallest of smiles reached her lips, a subtle agreement.

"I will call Seralia to have you dressed and prepared, and do not worry, I will make sure she does not speak a word of this to anyone. And if someone is to ask, we will say that some ailment after the feast was to be expected, that's all." He winked, and she suppressed a giggle as he started to make his leave.

When he left, there was a complacent, parting feel. Had her uncle not been at her side throughout all the years she had been giving readings, she distinguished the notion that she might not have been able to handle the pressure. It seemed he had always been there for her. For that, she was eternally grateful.

* * *

Unsure of his destination, Loki wandered through the palace halls. Any who passed him, he noted, seemed oddly puzzled. Usually most servants bowed or hurried passed when coming across him, never daring to stare him straight in the eye. Loki expected nothing else. He had always demonstrated hostility to the servants, a catholic acknowledgement throughout the palace.

Yet, that day was unlike any other day. Unnaturally content that morning, he discerned every servant seemed baffled. What other reason was there to be gratified after the events of the night before? The only thing on his mind had been Iliana, even those images which had not been so lofty during her drunken condition, yet it had been enough to get him through the night.

He had had a brief notion to follow her to her chambers the night before, but decided he would make his advancement the following day, when he hoped and assumed she would be sober.

True, it had been an intensely coarse and sudden action, and he thought it brash rather than charming in anyway. Yet, he was somewhat pleased.

How ridiculous the whole situation was, especially when he fought his longing urges. However, he felt very accomplished, even if he hadn't been the one to instigate their intimacy. He wasn't sure why, but he believed new opportunities were being presented to him, and he definitely would not pass such a favorable circumstance.

Although he still wasn't sure where he was going, his first and foremost ambition was to find Iliana, and had went to her chambers, but when he could not find her there, he didn't find a trace of her anywhere else.

He headed through one of the main halls, admiring how rather exceptional everything seemed that day. Perhaps he was much too cheerful, and he would most likely regret it later. He certainly did not want word to spread how jubilant he seemed that morning. He would discern that matter later.

Suddenly, he stopped at an intersection between the halls, glancing each way with furrowed brows. A familiar node had suddenly ceased his thoughts, and when he glanced subtly over a near pillar to see farther down the hall, he grinned.

* * *

Iliana and her uncle had covered many matters through their discussions in the garden. She ran her mind around the few hours she had been with Aulver before his wife called him back into the palace to confer other matters, likely the foretellings, she assumed.

She had momentarily eased her mind of those pressures, Aulver having soothed her when she apprehended an inconvenient foretelling. He had only recited what many others had said- that she could not change the outcome. She knew this to be the truth, but in some way, her pessimistic thoughts still ruled above all else.

To contrast the cynical discussion, they had dwelled on life back in Vanaheim, for Iliana found herself growing homesick day after day, just as she always did as a routine part of her travels.

She missed the comfort she felt in Vanaheim. While Asgard was beautiful and domestic at the same time, almost as if it had been a second home to her all her life, she couldn't quite place her discomfort this time around.

Life in Vanaheim was not much different considering the royal aspects, excluding the fact there was one royal family in Asgard, while Vanaheim consisted of a council, all of which were gods and goddesses of the highest degree. The servants were just as dependable, some rather skittish, but everything there seemed quite harmonious. Asgardians, Iliana learned over the years, seemed to favor the arrays of battle and stature of their royalty, which needed no evidence when Thor was the pride Prince of Asgard. The Vanir, on the other hand, favored moral constitutions, choosing to teach the importance of knowledge and less of the matter of egoism.

Iliana had been raised to consider the emphasis of insight and sensibility, yet keeping in mind the importance of presenting one's self as a lady, especially given her title. However, in Asgard, ostentatious show seemed essential.

The only singular reason Iliana had to adapt to the lifestyle was because of Idone's command. The older goddess had made it very clear that she would not have her niece come into Asgard with such a paramount duty only to be presented as anything less than elegant. Dress and show was a principal part of their trip, and Iliana detested that fact.

When her glee seemed to shift back towards anxiety, Aulver had done his best to comfort her. To her disappointment, however, his words had only daunted her.

_"Soon everything will be dealt with. You will give your reading to Odin, he will take it mindfully whether it be good or 'bad'_," she recalled how his emphasis on that singular word seemed to be hinting at sarcasm, or perhaps doubt,_" then we will celebrate, Odin has never neglected a foretelling, so you need not worry. When everything is done, we will return to Vanaheim."_

The thought of departing left a heavy pit in her stomach, just as it had before when it crossed her mind those many nights ago. She knew why, of course, aside from saying a farewell to life long friends, and missing the Realm Eternal itself. When she envisaged Loki, she quickly pushed his face from her conscious, and subtly hoped that by having made a fool of herself the night before, he would disregard her. It was the only chance she had of avoiding her affections.

She currently walked along the outskirt halls, a singular one that seemed to be the perimeter of the palace. She noted it was seldom used, as there were barely any guards lining the way, which was moderately common. She thought that perhaps it was simply a passage way for servants and what not, to better aid them in rushing throughout the palace. Without giving it much more thought, she wandered through, not entirely sure where she was set on going, though intent on choosing a destination before her mind could wander back to suppressing thoughts.

When she turned a corner, leading to one of the more familiar halls of the palace, she saw a small league of serving girls ahead with trays and plates, making their way to the dining hall, she presumed. Iliana quickly elected the hall as her destination, assuming and relying on the thought that Thor and his company would be lingering there.

She headed that way, brisk on her feet for some unknown reason, as a quivering anxiety suddenly came about her. It was a common feeling she at times acquired when wandering the halls alone, but never to an extent such as this. Then she heard something over her shoulder, a brief scraping sound along the marble, though when she pivoted over her shoulder all too quickly, nothing was there. She remained a moment, staring the way she had just come with too eminent of a skepticism to simply leave it as her imagination or as ordinary ambiance in the palace. She knew better. Still she kept her brows furrowed as she prepared to turn and continue to her destination. She then made her sole focus arriving in the dining hall, while a sudden anxiety caused her to swallow hard.

Her adrenaline was overbearing as she nearly reached the end of the hall, and she almost screamed when something latched onto her forearm, yanking her from the light of the hall and into the pall of darkness behind the hall's curtains.

When her back collided with the hard marble wall, she gasped, and it took her a moment to adjust to the dimness. When she outlined the figure affront her, still retaining the grip on her arm, the immediate outrage she had readied was completely eradicated when she found Loki staring down at her.

At first she was unsure what to even think, let alone how to react. Apologizing for the night before would demand a more yielding approach, while berating him for yet another one of his abrupt appearances would be too forward. Either way, no words could form in her mouth at that moment.

He must have noticed the swivet in her eyes once he had too adjusted to the darkness, for there was the smallest rise to his brows and smile. He released her arm and reset his hands at his sides, rather anxiously, she noted. There was surprisingly little time for repose, as he seemed quick to be the first to initiate any speech.

"You seem aghast."

It took all her restraint not to question his placid mood. "I wasn't expecting to see... I didn't think that we would..." She trailed off before able to situate her words, yet chose not to continue seeing his grin, an action she wasn't expecting. She assumed they would remain on stiff terms since the prior night, yet his mood was contradicting.

"Did you rest well?" he asked, and she was then certain he must have been toying with her.

"I suppose I did...,"she replied hesitantly.

"Good." At that curt statement he edged closer, and she conversely shifted backwards. He seemed so collected, yet he had never seemed so inconstant...

"Indeed".

The silence after her short reply was excruciating, and provided with his casual demeanor, she was still continually baffled.

She was completely certain the events of the night before were reality, not a simple dream she had concocted, for she could remember everything much too vividly. So how was he not furious? How was he not disgusted? She thought simply asking him would be blatant, so she could only continue idling. Perhaps, he had assented with himself to forget what had happened, which would only benefit the both of them. If only she could believe that to be true...

"Do you regret what you did?"

She had to do a double take of those words, considering her prior thoughts hadn't left any space for sudden disruptions, especially not when she fully understood what he had spoken.

She opened her mouth starting to offer him feedback, but he gave her no time to reply.

"Because you shouldn't."

"What-" She nearly shrieked as he gripped her forearms, pulling her forward while instantaneously crashing his lips onto hers. A stifled outcry escaped her occupied lips, some simple form of hesitation, but within the few seconds he retained their embrace, she eased into it.

He seemed so confident with his action that it was difficult not to comply with him. His initiation had certainly not been as clumsy as her attempt the night before, somewhere, she knew she was thankful.

He pulled away slowly, drawing out his time as if relishing what satisfaction he could achieve from their briefness. However he might have taken her hesitance didn't matter, for when they were able to inspect each other's eyes, there was complacency.

"A little rash, I suppose," he quipped, then smirked. "Though I suspect you can understand my urge."

Her cheeks flushed at the indication, attempting to contain her deluge of emotions.

"All is well," she smiled, and finally deciphered one of her garbled thoughts as being contently confused. "... But what about last night?"

"What of it?"

"You're not upset?"

"No," he laughed, and his smile was one of genuine intentions, a rare sight, for him. "Not in the slightest."

She too found the whole situation amusing, although her mirth was quickly replaced with pensive thoughts. Never had she felt so gratified, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The sudden recompense greatly appeased her, and while at first she had thought he might have been mocking her, that flicker of doubt diminished when she noted the sheer comfort on his features.

It had finally happened. After engaging in a form of enmity for so long, while apparently secretly harboring affections for one another, it seemed to be an agreement that would last perpetually. Although she was oddly fulfilled, she was still dubious about the situation. She knew even contemplating any relationship was dangerous, in fact, they were in danger at that very moment.

She backed away from him, then glanced around feverishly to make sure they remained in solitude. When she slid her eyes back to his, it was difficult not to reflect his expression seeing the sheer luxury on his features.

"When will I see you again?" he questioned, breaking her contemplation.

"At the feast tonight," she replied hesitantly, and she instantly blushed at his next words.

"Alone, I mean..."

"I'm not sure," she replied humbly.

"After the feast?" he urged. "Perhaps in the gardens?"

"I will see you at the feast and only then, it would be dangerous at any other time..."

She wanted desperately to say otherwise, and knew he would hardly believe her considering their past secret encounters, but she could not agree. Should anyone have found out and happened to tell her aunt or uncle, perhaps even Odin, they would be displeased. While Loki seemed dissatisfied, Iliana knew he would not nag. Instead, a defeated tense came to his jaw, yet, the smallest of smiles reached his lips.

"Then... I suppose that will be enough. Simply promise me you will not let my brother occupy all your time tonight."

She laughed affectionately and smiled, an abiding to his proposal. Surely, it must have meant some form of jealousy had stirred in Loki's mind, seeing her dance with Thor night after night. It was pleasing, Iliana thought, though she would never reveal that to him. Too much elation had already been expressed, and coming across too zealous definitely would not help her situation.

Suddenly, from the corner of the corridor, only a few feet from where they were veiled behind the pillars, a sound which they quickly deciphered as a laugh came echoing down the hall. They jumped simultaneously, Iliana finding herself against the wall when Loki quickly pressed forward to make sure they were out of view. She was slightly more on edge than he had been, yet, as soon as their nerves seemed to pacify and they heard the commotion venture farther down the hall, they found themselves faintly chuckling in response to their reactions.

"I'll go then," he spoke, and at first, when he nearly lingered without saying anything more, she fidgeted. Then, he brought her hand to his lips, delaying his departure, simply loitering there, staring at Iliana devotedly until he finally stepped out of the veil of the hall's curtains and briskly turned to head down the corridor.

Iliana stepped over to peer around the nearest pillar, watching the dark prince venture off.

While she would not have been able to keep her composure after such an encounter, he sauntered as he would have any common day, passing a few nobles on his way straight through the hall. For that, she felt reticently impressed.

She then pressed her back against the pillar, closing her eyes in an attempt to glean all of the situation together. Her pulse raced hungrily in her veins, beating a rhythm she could scarcely comprehend. Iliana felt wild; she felt free. Had that really just happened? She was barely certain to it. Even if it had been so much to take in, she was satisfied and contented, and she would have never thought they would have come to an accord in such an affectionate way. It all seemed too absolute, despite the fact it also seemed wrong. He had appeared content, however, and completely genuine, so that was enough for her. It would have to be.

She glanced around the pillar once more to make certain the hall was vacant, then swallowed skepticism and headed down the opposite end of the hall that Loki had gone. She tried to calm her pulsating heart, but it thudded madly in her chest like a caged bird. Nearly beyond reason, struggling to conquer the satisfaction that periled her mind, Iliana quickly regained her stern demeanor. Although, even as she walked with her chin high, attempting to cover her scattered wits, she glanced around herself restlessly as if the very walls of Asgard knew her secret.

* * *

thor 2 trailer. **thor 2 trailer. **_thor 2 trailer. **thor 2 trailer thor234jn34iudr4nhjgkrh.**_ **HAVE YOU SEEN IT UHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOKI NO. ****I'm so excited! It makes me all the more eager to finish up this part of the story and move into Thor 2, and hopefully, maybe, possibly, the Avengers. I have this illegal cable box thing from like Mexico, so I watched Iron Man 3 like two weeks ago and it was hard not to ruin it for anyone I LOVED ITT!**

**well this was a really short chapter. sorry not sorry. YES I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS WEIRD BECAUSE ILIANA IS HAWKWARD. and this is a little weird because of Loki's response, but still, forgive me for all of this. Anyways, there's only about two or three more chapters in this part of the story then we digreSSSSS. I wanted to go more into Iliana's life in Vanaheim, and explore the relationship with her uncle a little more, so that's the inspiration for this chapter. **

**soo what do you think? Love it? Hate it? I do enjoy constructive criticism! C: thanks to Venus, who, oh my dear goodness she is working on the collage of fanart she's just taking 23432 years, and to _CrystalShardsOfRain, _and my freyend Sarah. **

**scHOOL IS ALMOST OUT AW YISSSSS (go follow me on Tumblr everyone hmmMMmM) link in my profile!  
**


	11. Minds Unweaving

In the midst of an eternal void, faint traces of red and blue light danced in her vision like fish in a pond. At first, they were faint, only remaining durable when she concentrated hard enough. As the lights increased, they adopted a daunting glow, and Iliana became recessive.

Suddenly her body felt numb, as if it were falling. The only entities in her vision were the blue and red lights, following her even as she felt herself descending through the darkness.

When her fall came to a stop, she landed abruptly on the ground, her knees creating a sick sound upon collision, but there was no stimulus that allowed her to acknowledge the pain. There was nothing around her but pitch black, even the faint lights had disappeared. Then, images began to grain together.

Pillars stood tall around her, subtle torches imbedded into the marble providing light. The setting took the form of a room, with high ceilings and vast space. After the other aspects of her surroundings began to shape, she realized where she stood.

Affront her was a golden throne, belonging to the All-Father, as he respectively sat at his place. Flanking him were many other figures, whose faces had not yet been defined.

She suddenly acknowledged that her breath was shallow, the only sound breaking the complete silence. There was no ambient buzz, no chatter or noises from the outer palace, not even the flickering of the flames. Nausea suddenly over took her senses, and she placed her head in her hands to settle her nerves, only to realize that she was clad in ornamental jewelry on her fingers and around her wrists. Her entire attire was fit for a special occasion. She glanced back, befuddled, to the throne. It then took her but a moment to realize what was occurring. She was giving her reading.

The All-Father's brow was set firmly, giving her an expectant glare, and although she remained unable to arrange all her thoughts, she couldn't take the complete silence. She figured the only action to take was to begin her reading, and so that was what she prepared to do.

She reached into her thoughts to find the pacifying state of mind that she had worked so strenuously to create in her meditation chambers. When she found the tranquility, she concentrated on that one point. However, once her mind had both surprisingly and immediately latched on to some form of a vision, a faint one at that, she attempted to open her mouth to present it to the All-Father and his company. However, no sound came passed her lips. She shut her mouth and cleared her throat before she tried once again to speak, yet, again, she could not make a sound.

She clutched her throat and began to panic, standing to her feet and hysterically glancing between Odin and all the figures at his sides, who had suddenly began to take shape. Her eyes darted from her aunt and uncle, to Frigga and Odin, to Thor, and then, to Loki's intense green eyes.

The images subsequently faded away, and she found herself in a new environment. It was desolate, the whole area a cold wasteland with a singular light flourishing from some unknown source off in the distance. As far as her eyes could tell, Iliana saw nothing but faint snow and ice, although she did not quiver.

The scene shifted again, although retaining the barren image of a frozen environment, except this time, there was a dim light, only shadows overlapping each other and dancing along the sides of her vision.

Iliana found that her voice returned when a reticent whimper escaped her lips, and then another sound joined her, a silent whisper that quickly distorted away when she turned to pinpoint the source of the voice.

A shadow twisted over her, and only disappeared whenever she glanced over her shoulder. Her heart began pounding, and she could hardly contain her abrupt hysteria.

When the whispers gradually amplified to shouts, hollering and wailing right into her ears, she almost screamed. Then, they unexpectedly stopped, right at the precise moment that she turned around, and found herself face to face with gaping, red eyes. They bore into her soul, a terrifying entity that frightened her more than anything she had ever seen.

A guttural growl came right from the figure that stood affront her, and its red eyes aroused a familiarity in her mind that caused her insides to churn. Before she could even try to recognize her turmoil, the figure leapt forward, her eyes catching the entirety of the entity's blue form. She immediately shut her eyes, and felt her conscious slipping distantly. Before she completely eradicated herself from the horrible place, a blood red glow stood solitary in the darkness, almost calling out and enticing her. But it vanished before she could decipher it.

Then she woke with a start, sitting upright in bed stricken with sweat, and attempting to contain her gasping breaths which begged for oxygen. Her eyes only adjusted to the dimness of her environment after several moments of constant blinking.

For some reason, she expected to have awoken in her own chambers, back in Vanaheim, but then her memories swam back in a deluge.

She scanned the dim room, assuming by the deficiency of illumination from her windows that it was in the middle of the night. With a silent sigh, she placed her head in her hands to mollify her labored breathing.

Although the nightmare had been terrifying, Iliana was not very surprised.

Her foretellings at many times coincided with horrible dreams. She had expected it, for it would be that very morning when she was to give her reading... and she was not ready. She did not think she would have any capacity to endure the day's pressure.

A rush of emotions suddenly created a fretful feeling in her stomach, and she pushed those thoughts away while swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, and resting her chin in her hands.

While the days of feasting had been celebratory, her state of mind had only been improved upon speaking to her closest companions... or anyone who would listen. Their advice was genuine, she knew, even if they seemed to struggle with their consoling. No matter what anyone told her, she remained incredibly edgy, and could only create a facade to fool any others around her.

However, she still felt a great relief when anyone would listen to her. She figured seeking console could only do good, especially when her foretelling was only hours away. Although, considering the time, she ruled that notion out, doubting that anyone would be willing to hear her at so late an hour. It seemed, at that point, she was on her own, except she wasn't prompted to accommodate that fact.

And so she had a sudden thought. Who would not mind being roused from their sleep to take her company? She could only think of one person. The smallest of smiles graced her features, then she briskly stepped out of bed and pulled on a gown to retain her modesty. She made sure to press her ear against her door and listen throughout the hallway before stepping out. Once slipping out of her room, it was not very difficult to conceal herself, courtesy of her magic. Should anyone have laid eyes on her invisible form that moment, they would have only perhaps heard her light footsteps, and only mistaken them as an ambiance.

She wandered only a short pace down the same hall, passing Thor's chambers and hearing him slumber like a bear. She had to hush herself to keep from chuckling.

She then stopped a door down from his, reconsidering her decision one last time before swallowing hard and gently rapping on the door. A fretful moment passed as she heard a faint stirring from the other side, yet there was no reply afterwards. She pressed her self close to the door and uttered loudly, "Loki! Let me in."

There came more stirring from the inside, as if he was beginning to rouse from his sleep, or so she hoped. She glanced both ways down the hall, suddenly feeling anxiety creep up her spine. What would someone think if she were to be seen at Loki's chambers so late? Her imagination and nerves deluged her senses when she swore there were footsteps down the near hall, but before she could discern it, the door opened, and she peered up to see Loki. She at first did not recognize his pale skin in the darkness, but then, she dimmed her eyes and realized he was shirtless.

Whether the exposure was his purposeful attempt to fluster her, or if she had simply caught him off guard, she did not know, but her cheeks blatantly grew warm and she pried her eyes away from his bare chest and met his gaze. Although she could not accurately place his expression in the dimness, she suspected he was amused.

"This is no hour to be up so late." Despite the lethargic edge to his voice, she still heard his craft.

"I could not sleep. I'm afraid I know seek your consolation. If, of course, you would be kind enough to let me in."

"It would seem suspicious for you to slip into my chambers so late, wouldn't it?"

He was only stalling now, entertaining her turmoil. She couldn't remain serious when he seemed so smooth, yet, her voice lowered as she spoke.

"Perhaps if you would allow me passage and quit dawdling our time, then there would be no suspicion..." She pushed through him and his door, ignoring his response and noting that he scoffed, though he still let her slip past.

His room was freezing cold, and she turned to him skeptically as soon as he shut his door. The room's climate only caused her suspicion to rise, knowing his bareness was only brought about to incite her. She thought it would be impractical to forwardly comment on his appearance, but she was impressed- more impressed than she would have thought to be. Of course not as brawny as his brother, who haughtily put himself on display whenever the chance came, she had never inspected Loki so closely, but he was so defined that it was too enticing not to look. Although, she quickly tore her eyes away when she saw he had noticed her fixation.

"Did you come only to ogle?"

She groaned. "I came here for another purpose. Perhaps dressing yourself would be appropriate."

He scoffed, and she closely watched him rummage around through a chest near the corner of his room. It was odd to Iliana, to function so impudently around Loki without feeling a morsel of hatred.

It had been nearly a week, and after their second, more fruitful kiss, the matter of disquiet seemed to diminish. They were comfortable as they were- that was the only way she could put it.

They had spent as much time together as their positions allowed, mostly in the night while she was supposed to lounge and recover from the many nights of feasting. That being said, she found it easier than she would have ever expected to keep their intimacy a secret. Everyone seemed oblivious... almost too oblivious.

They had exchanged impetuous kisses when parting, or whenever the urge came along. She squirmed with such sentimental thoughts, and wondered whether Loki too felt such discomfiture when pondering those saccharine emotions. It did not matter though. She had many times in the passing days wondered whether his affections were virtuous, and she assumed they were. For that, she was gratified.

She turned to see him now dressed, and while she was partly relieved, she also felt at loss not seeing him so bare. That she had even created that notion, caused her stomach to churn.

With a curt wave of his hand, Loki's bed was made and neat on its own, an improvement from the inattentive shape it had been when she roused him from his sleep. He gestured to a spot at the edge of the bed, and she gradually went to accept the offer.

There was a tolerant look in his eyes that she saw as she sat, almost as if there was some small part of him that was still rather a little vexed by her visit, but the cordiality he also seemed to be radiating was comforting.

When he sat down next to her, so close that their hands brushed across each others, she quickly pulled hers into her lap and cleared her throat for clarity. She decided that this was another moment of intimacy they were to share, when she would not be so assured. At the feasts, they sat opposite each other at the tables, and could never be so affectionate in public so long as there were others present. They only ever shared intimate moments when departing, in corners or behind a pillar, away from wandering eyes. Yet, even now when there was an open opportunity, she felt uncertain.

"So what insolent thing plagues your mind to where you must come disturb my sleep?"

She laughed quietly, but didn't dare give him a sidelong glance, instead, began to wring her fingers around her arm. She had probably discussed her concerns a hundred times with Loki and anyone else who was tolerant enough to listen. To her disappointment but expectation, they all told her the same thing.

"I suspect you know," she finally replied, earning her an almost inaudible sigh.

"Your foretelling?... Of course, what else could I suspect."

She rolled her eyes, and then peered over to examine him. He rested his chin on his hand, and she could nearly see the considerations rolling about in his head. Iliana knew he was contemplating how to shape his words, and this did not surprise her. Likely, he was speculating how he could even comfort her at this point, as he always offered her advice, yet she never found it as soothing as she would have liked.

She trusted his honest encouragement- that no matter her state of mind or disposition, a good or bad foretelling would be inevitable depending on the true future of Asgard. Somewhere, she knew it was true, but her past discretion and experiences with other kingdoms and their said foretellings had created a pessimistic acknowledgement.

His eyes slid to hers and his mouth suddenly hardened. "The best advice I can offer you is the same I always have. You simply have to let things go as they should."

She sighed immediately and then stood, no longer able to contain her restless nerves. He watched her pace a few steps, then turn on her heel again and retrace her path. While Loki had seen her so intensive before, he understood how nerve-wrecking it must have been for her to apprehend the foretelling in only a few hours. He attempted desperately to figure a way in which to placate her, but could think of nothing that had not already been done.

"I doubt going over the process again would help you...," he uttered.

She sighed, considering his approach on the subject. One thing Loki had priorly suggested was for Iliana to analyze the process of commencing and going through her readings. While she knew it was rather vapid, she had to admit, it calmed some of her apprehension.

"If it will not bore you to death," she muttered wittingly.

"I'm all ears." Something in the droll way he spoke made her reconsider it, but when his shoulders relaxed and she saw his eyes rest intently on her, she knew he must have been honest. She had recited the process to herself dozens of times, and a few times to Loki, and even if it was repetitive, and didn't seem to make so much as a change in her beliefs, it comforted her in some way.

"Well, your father chooses who may be present at the time, usually only your mother. In my first few readings Aulver or Idone accompanied me, but now I am left alone. I am given however long I may need to find a fair mind set, then conjure a vision. Whether your father will choose to have my reading inscribed is his choice... Many other kingdoms document my readings for future references... Only if they're favorable."

Loki rolled his eyes, and she only faltered slightly in her pacing when noticing this, but said nothing.

"It's really quite simple. I wonder why you worry so much," he scoffed, and it looked as if he were brooding. "I also wonder why we need Heimdall if your work is so preeminent."

While she would have laughed, she could only grin, but also considered his words.

"I too used to wonder. Heimdall may claim to see all, but we have a pact. No völva or clairvoyant such as myself may be subject to his visions. We respect each others foresight..." When she flicked her eyes to his, amusement played his lips. "Besides, the only main difference is our freedom. Heimdall may tell any he chooses of his visions, whether it be for somber reasons or to simply torment those he wishes. My limitations are different. I may only tell royalty such as your father, or those who are worthy."

She expected him to create a jeer at her last proclamation, but he remained silent at first.

"Not so preeminent then, I see," he spoke softly. "Especially when you cannot see your own future."

Her steps abruptly halted, and a stone seemed to be weighing in her stomach. She resisted the urge to turn on her heel and scowl at him for such an anticlimactic quip, though it was true. She partly regretted having told Loki of that certain matter, for she always became sentimentally vulnerable about those things.

"I suppose... that it is privilege to have such power," she muttered. "If I cannot see my own future, then so be it. Perhaps it is for the best..."

"Perhaps."

She turned away from him, discontinuing the subtle gaze that they had shared. It seemed to Iliana that Loki was weary of listening to her carping, yet at that thought, she was irritated, for he had offered to listen.

"Have I made it worse then?" His voice drew her to turn and look at him. "Your anxiety, I mean."

"No," she laughed, immediately betraying the logomachy of his words once seeing the desperate expression in his face. Truthfully, she did appreciate him, no matter how impulsive he might have been to see anyone in any form of distress. He seemed truly concerned for her, something she couldn't dismiss as worthless.

The silence drew on, while she mindfully credited him with his consoling, and he simply stared at her, unsure what to say. He was relieved to see that she was satisfied, or at least she seemed to be, but rather anxious to progress.

"Will you return to your chambers tonight?" he asked, rousing her thoughts. "Or perhaps linger a little longer..."

She knew what he was implying with his first question. He had asked her only twice before, and though she wasn't certain of the entirety of his intentions, she had a vague idea.

It had started three nights before, when Loki had acted on his impetuous curiosity, and asked if she was chaste. She had reacted aggressively at first, though only out of complete startle and fear of his ridicule did she hesitate to answer. Yet, when she had proclaimed herself a virgin, he left it at that. And she planned to remain pure, even if she felt her relationship with Loki was reaching a certain point of affection unlike she had clasped with any other man. Still, she was uncertain.

"I must return to my own chambers. In just a few hours I will be preparing for the day's events."

He didn't argue, as he hardly anticipated her approval, and was not entirely dejected, for he assumed she had regarded his query as a simple jeer.

"Then I hope you rest well," he half laughed, and stood and started past her to his door.

Suddenly, she thought it had been pointless to come. She had completely forgotten to mention her night terror, although, she felt some familiar restlessness around Loki, just as she had been in her dream... However, she attempted to push those thoughts away, and only remained preoccupied until she felt his gaze set on her.

It was their partings that always made her apprehensive, as it somehow seemed to always require physical intimacy, and when she started to the door, their eyes lingered on each others.

"Will I see you before you give your reading?" he asked.

"Briefly, perhaps. My aunt and uncle usually prohibit any excess socializing, any distractions will cause them unease..." There was irony in that statement, considering her solitary and continuous worry had only been of distractions that would interfere with her readings. Somehow, Aulver and Idone seemed to only be concerned with lesser dilemmas.

"Then afterwards, perhaps," he spoke. Iliana was then drawn back to reality when she noticed Loki nearing her face with a peculiar smile. Reminding herself not to react so brashly and pull away, she stiffened as he grazed her lips with his own, then lingered a moment before pulling away. As constant feedback to their chaste interactions, she blushed, and turned away as she stepped out his door to hide the affectionate reaction.

"Yes," she replied quietly, "maybe."

He only laughed, a subtle response in simplicity, but she could see his eyelids growing heavy, and knew she could not extend her stay any longer. She turned briefly from her place at the door to intake his smile once more, mirroring his expression before veiling herself once again, and sneaking off back to her chambers.

* * *

Iliana's expectations of the morning preparations had proved true, as she had been awoken an hour or so earlier than usual by Seralia. The goddess was ushered into a brisk bath, then the maid set to work on embellishing the girl's features and dress. Iliana hardly understood why such effort was put into her appearance when she would hardly see anyone but a select few inhabitants of the palace that day. However, she knew it was by her aunt's wishes, and didn't care to dwell on that fact.

So far, Seralia had remained silent, which was odd, Iliana thought. Usually, at strenuous times, Seralia would forget her common harping and attempt to soothe her with words of encouragement. It was a plain, yet amiable offering, and she appreciated it. Iliana remained complacent, slightly comforted by the silence, but she grew leery when noticing Seralia's brows knitted in the mirror, her lips pursed as if she harbored disapproval. Iliana could only imagine why, and sneered.

"What?" she accidentally blurted, as she had not meant for her words to seem so brash, yet Seralia gave no reply.

"Seralia," she prompted. "What is wrong?"

The maid sighed, almost too silently, and her scowl blatantly remained. "Prince Loki came here to your chambers the other day searching for you."

Iliana only blinked. "And?"

"Why was he here?"

"I don't know."

She realized her vindication might have been sharp, but it only seemed appropriate.

"Don't lie to me."

When Seralia inadvertently grasped on her hair tighter, Iliana knew the older woman would not let the subject dissipate so easily. She ruled only to continue and beguile herself out of the situation.

"Loki and I have simply grown better as acquaintances."

"Do you think me a fool?" Seralia scoffed. "I may be old, I may be limited to the scandals and stories around the palace, and it might also not be my place to point such details out, but I know what's going on. I see how he stares at you so... so lecherously. I have also caught you both making leaves from the feasts at seemingly simultaneous times, a coincidence perhaps? Maybe it is not so apparent to you or others, but to me, it is too plain."

"Seralia-"

"And what if he deceives you in this affair?"

"It is no affair Seralia!" Iliana snapped, her voice rising gradually. "You know I would never-"

"An affair, an affiliation, a makeshift relationship, whatever you wish to call it- it is undeniable, and unacceptable."

"Seralia there is nothing going on..." she trailed, and suddenly frowned. "And approaching him will do you no service."

Iliana knew it was something she would do. Seralia always felt the need to take matters into her own hands and resolve the situation directly, even if it was unsuitable, given her position.

"I suspect it won't. But that does not matter... What matters, is that this comes to and end! I remember how adamant you were against coming to Asgard when word of the All-Father's request came. You were so apprehensive to come solely because of Prince Loki."

Iliana rolled her eyes and evaded Seralia's gaze.

"Did your acerbity simply shift to affection? And how so? I remember you fussing and criticizing him so vilely not some weeks ago before our arrival. Now I am quick to agree! He is deceitful and nefarious!" Seralia had lowered her voice to a coarse whisper, a lecturing tone that still harbored urgency. "He is a disgrace to the palace and to the royal family, how could you ever find such devotion to him? I would not be surprised if his family thought the same of him-"

"I caution you to be careful, do not vilify Loki in my presence," Iliana hissed, and tugged her hair out of the maid's grasp. The sharpness of her own voice not only caught Seralia off guard, but Iliana herself, and she suddenly realized having adopted such a defensive tone stirred the maid's suspicion.

"I see now he is not so immoral..." Iliana said, a partial lie, only meant to curve Seralia's skepticism. "I see that he has changed."

Seralia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just heed my warning, child. No good has ever come from associations with the prince. Do you remember what he did? Do you remember what he filched from your mother?"

She sighed, and was defiant in herself when she realized that Seralia's statement did not side in her favor. Then, she remembered what Loki had told her about dwelling in their bad blood. "That is the past."

"Do not even use such a slander! You have been living in the past for years. You would criticize and fuss- and now it seems none of the truly bothersome concerns are prominent now. Loki is a fiend! And you associate yourself with him so passionately!"

"I do not!"

"Then what is this on your neck?"

She pulled the hair from the goddess's shoulders and shifted her head towards the mirror. At first, Iliana could not decipher what the maid was talking about, but upon further inspection, she saw the fair skin nearer to the nape of her neck seemed bruised and discolored.

She brushed her fingers over the skin while gleaning her memories until she remembered the night before, when Loki had pulled her aside in one of the palace halls and occupied her time rather... wantonly. However, despite their interactions, she hadn't apprehended his imprint- a rather naive notion on her account. There was no use in making any excuses, especially when she had remained silent, a blatant sign that she was not innocent.

Although she knew she couldn't quite keep herself modest, Iliana quickly covered the mark with her palm in some attempt to conceal herself. The blush rising to her cheeks was caused from shame and distress, and she quickly avoided Seralia's gaze.

"As I said earlier," the maid gritted haughtily, "I know what is going on. Before you even think about denying that it was Loki who gave you that mark, reconsider your excuses. And you know I plan to tell your aunt and uncle-"

"No!" Iliana nearly shouted, and Seralia was setback with a jump when the girl stepped dangerously close with a pointed finger. "You can't! You know what will happen if you do! They abhor him just as much as you do, and they will take me away from this kingdom and do whatever it takes to separate us. Do not jeopardize my service to the All-Father! Do not jeopardize my entire purpose for being here!"

"You say your readings are of the utmost importance yet you distract yourself by copulating with him!"

"I am not copulating!..." Then her voice softened for some reason, and her eyes dimmed while she turned away from the maid. "Trust me, Seralia, when I say that when we first arrived, I had no intentions of even speaking to him... but he has in many ways changed. He is considerate and supportive- he has listened to me many times through these past few days, consoling me. I owe much to him..."

Seralia scoffed and waved the girl's words off. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Do you not understand that this affiliation is futile? Even if he has changed, even if he as not as malicious as he might have been before, there is no room for such a distraction now. Especially not in such a time of importance. It will not progress into anything, you do realize that don't you?"

She hesitated, swallowing hard and taking her words in rather pensively, even as Seralia continued.

"I don't understand why you would choose him, out of any other, especially over Thor." With those words, Iliana turned sharply and glared, although Seralia did not immediately notice, caught up in her prattling. "His brother is far more adequate and would make a better admirer-"

"Is that what this is about?" Iliana exasperated, her eyes radiating with disbelief. Seralia turned to face her suddenly, a quizzical edge glossing her features. "You would have me harbor feelings for Thor rather than his brother? That contradicts everything you have just told me! Even if you can envisage me with Thor, that wouldn't matter, for it would still be a distraction either way! Is that not hypocritical!?"

"At least Prince Thor would be genuine! I only admonish this to you because Loki is known to be treacherous, and deceiving, hence his fair facade. You cannot trust him!"

"Why not?" Suddenly Iliana found her tone had reached a coarse point, irritating her vocal chords as she shouted. "Why does it matter to you? If it is not interfering with my readings then why does it matter?!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!"

Iliana was so full of affliction and rage that she almost couldn't stop herself from a retort, but realized what Seralia had said. However, instead of replying, she closed her mouth and only remained cautious while the woman continued.

"I won't watch you suffer, only for some tender fondness, and for someone like Loki. I don't want that for you, and I know that's not what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Her eyes immediately turned sharp, though she kept a cautious leer.

"It's only the best for you... I-"

There was a sudden knocking at the door, and for a moment they remained fixated on one another, unmoved by the sudden interruption. It was difficult for someone as imperturbable as Iliana to be so easily cut out of an argument, especially in such an intense moment. Then, something in Seralia's eyes shifted, as if she remembered her place. The maid shook her head, as if deleting inane thoughts from her mind that were caused by the prior altercation, then pushed past Iliana to the door.

When she swung the door open, a guard was stationed affront her, different from the usual serving boy who came with messages. Seralia found herself slightly deterred from his armor and stern leer.

"Lady Iliana's presence is requested in Odin's Throne room," the guard declared. "She will be escorted within the hour."

He left without another word, still void of any expression. Seralia took a moment before she closed the door to subdue herself, then turned back to Iliana, in hopes she had not retained her stern gleam.

"I suppose you should get ready," Seralia said, more to break the silence than a prompting. "We should keep your hair down to pall your... mark. We wouldn't want anyone to become suspicious."

Iliana watched the woman swiftly shuffle around the room, grabbing shoes and final trinkets of jewelry, almost completely disregarding her last statement. "Yes. I suppose so..."

"You should know we are not done talking about this."

Seralia ushered Iliana to stand at a full length mirror, while clasping the ends of a pendant around her neck.

"Yes," she murmured, as if she had suddenly become muddled. "I know."

Not more than an hour later, Iliana was escorted by two guards to the throne room, Seralia following at her side. It was not as far of a walk as she might have thought, and the halls were emptier than usual.

When they reached the hall of the throne room the guards had halted abruptly. Iliana had to stop before she ran into one of them, then suddenly felt Seralia tense. She turned to the maid, whose expression was hard as stone. Upon noticing her gaze was set somewhere off farther in the hall, Iliana inspected her surroundings until she discovered something odd. The two princes were waiting there, sitting languidly aside two pillars farther down the hall as if they had been there for sometime and partaking in their own spontaneous conversations.

Iliana suddenly felt overwhelmed with great apprehension, and prayed that Seralia would not mention anything of their earlier argument. She attempted to retain her composure as the guards stepped out of her way, and she was allowed passage into the hall.

"Give me a moment Seralia," Iliana uttered over her shoulder. "Please."

The maid was hesitant, her lips thin and brows furrowed, yet she simply huffed and backed off as Iliana made her way down the hall.

"I didn't know I was allowed visitors so close to my foretelling," she managed to quip while approaching, and she felt Seralia's hard stare on her back.

"It was father's suggestion, he said you might want a few moments to... brighten your spirits, perhaps, before he requested you," Thor beamed, suddenly turning her way.

"A suitable pleasantry," she smiled, and then her eyes shifted to Loki, who seemed occupied with something else over her shoulder.

Iliana shuffled uncomfortably, realizing that he was inspecting Seralia from afar, and knew without a doubt that she would be returning his gesture with a scowl.

"Are you nervous?" Thor asked, and she frowned.

"Don't ask me such a ridiculous question! Of course I am," she scoffed, but yet, she shivered, and wasn't sure if it was from her nerves or Loki's gaze, which had suddenly been set onto her. In order to reassure herself, she turned her back to him, and only focused on Thor.

"Relax," the older prince laughed. "When everything is set and over, we will feast and celebrate!"

"If all goes well, then yes," she assented, "but I do fear otherwise..."

"Enough of that."

Loki suddenly stepped in, and she tensed when he set a hand on her shoulder. It was directed as reassuring, but it only roused her nerves. She wondered if Thor had noticed her reaction, well aware that Loki had, but she was even more curious if Seralia's blood was boiling. She knew Loki would not let his masquerade fall, especially not in front of his brother, so Iliana did not worry so much.

"You'll do fine," Loki assured her, and ever so subtly, he ran his thumb along her shoulder. She had half the mind at that moment to turn and punch him, but she had no choice but to pacify herself.

"I do hope so." She adopted a fabricated smile, and curtly shoved his arm away. She thought she heard him laugh, but when he slid by her shoulder to stand next to Thor, Loki's expression was solid.

"How long do you think it will take?" Thor asked.

"It depends on how easily I can find a vision. It could take only a few moments, or it could take hours. However, I know your father has patience, and for that I am not too worried about the time elapse."

"Well I do wish the best for you, we both do. " Thor's jubilant eyes turned to the massive doors of the throne room, and then down the hall, when he heard footsteps nearing. "But I'm not sure how much longer we can occupy your time."

Aulver and Idone were approaching, an excuse for Seralia to converge with them. Iliana was at first unwilling to accept that there were mere minutes before she would be required to give her reading. Seeing Thor and Loki before her time only set her hopes high, but regardless, she composed a smile.

"Of course. Thank you both for this, I appreciate it."

The princes smiled, Thor's gesture much more exuberant, while Loki simply contributed with a subtle nod.

"Good luck," Thor again encouraged her, and as a lasting gesture, squeezed her shoulders for reassurance. His smile, as usual, was infectious, and she was suddenly brimming with enthusiasm. When Loki came forward, however, she suddenly felt a wave of anxiety plague her nerves, and she fidgeted when he clasped her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"You'll do fine," he reassured her silently. His completely genuine, veracious smile made her want to return the gesture and kiss him, but in such public eye, the simple notion caused her to glance around nervously. She happened to come across Seralia, who was still approaching, and saw her completely aghast.

"I appreciate your alacrity," she smirked, and he chuckled, however said nothing. His lingering gaze promised assurance, and she held his eyes until he turned away, just as Aulver and Idone passed both the princes, all uttering short greetings to each other.

Iliana kept her eyes on the princes until her aunt and uncle approached, Aulver relieving her and reminding her to keep calm while Idone fixed her garments and began harping about the importance of her elegance. Iliana did not much pay heed to her aunt, as her words went in one ear and out the other.

When they were finished offering their final advice, no matter how discomforting some of their suggestions might have been, Aulver and Idone were reluctant to leave, and said they would wait in the grand hall for her until her reading was done. Those were the only words she heard, and had not realized until the very moment of their departure that her heart was beating hastily.

"Everything will turn out well." She pinpointed the assurance as her uncle's doing, but she had heard those words too many times before.

"Remember..." Her aunt began, and Iliana heard nothing after that. She was very numb at that point, but she could still feel the surging of apprehension in her chest. No support then seemed as if it would aid her. Despite those thoughts, she had to continue believing that the path ahead was virtuous. She couldn't harbor such horrible thoughts, not when her critical task was just a few moments away.

Everything would be fine... It would have to be.

One final glance to her aunt and uncle sufficed, and she shut her jaw tight. It felt as if she were preparing to enter her tomb, but truthfully, she decided, her situation was much worse.

The guards stationed at the throne entrance moved aside while opening the vast entry. Without another reconsideration, she headed into the throne room, and the large doors closed noisily behind her.

* * *

**whoooooooooo new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I got, so many in the previous chapter! Thank you so much! I can't begin to express how ecstatic I am to see you all enjoy this story! I'm almost to 200 followers and that's AMAZING C: I haven't updated in a while, summer started and I've been really really busy doing absolutely nothing :)**

**Anyways, this chapter was longer, literally 10,000 words, but I've decided to post the second part as chapter 12, which I won't keep you waiting for too long :)**

**Review please! It encourages me! And go vote in this poll I _finally _made, you'll see it when you go to my profile. It has to deal with my OC's place in the future, and whether or not you, my readers, think I should put her in The Avengers. SO GO VOTE**

**And I've been getting all your emails from my old website, since there are too many to reply to, and I know most of you are reading this story, I'll answer you here and say that I'm soooo sorry for waiting! I've been getting so many asks on my tumblr and I'm trying to answer them all! And I'm working on maybe getting my old stories back on here, I'm really praying!**

**AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	12. Sick Pride

**a quick little note before we begin, this chapter and the last chapter were written together so it leaves off right where the last ended, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to use spell check on this chapter so if there are any major or even minor grammar issues then forgive me**

* * *

As two brothers, who were widely known to reside in each others company, it was not rare that Thor and Loki wandered the palace together, joking and sharing stories. However, today was different.

It had been an hour since they left Iliana to her turmoil outside the throne room, and somewhere they both felt an uncanny discomfort. At first, during their stroll, they had partaken in some substantial conversation which did not hold out long and quickly turned to some sort of argument, which they subsequently found amusing. Afterwards, however, they had remained quiet, and settled in a hall at opposite ends, Loki remaining distant at a pillar while Thor leaned nearer to a window to gain view of the golden city.

Loki was contemplative for a long time, realizing at that particular moment how he too began to doubt Iliana's view of Asgard's future. He trusted her abilities, and knew that she would do her best to fulfill her duty no matter what. The only notion that perturbed his thoughts, however, was the simple idea that perhaps Asgard did not hold such a gracious future. If that was the true outcome, Iliana would undoubtedly assume that it was by her wrongdoing, something he did not at all want. He hoped that her reading went well, and grew content with the thought of how relieved she would be.

Right after realizing it had grown much too quiet, Loki's eyes flicked to his brother, only to take in his exuberant grin. Suddenly, Loki grimaced, and retained a quizzical scowl when Thor made no attempt to justify himself.

"In a more jubilant mood than usual, aren't you?" Loki finally queried.

Thor laughed, and finally tore his eyes away. "I'm only amused."

"For what reason?"

"I saw the way you looked at her..." he trailed, yet the slightest hint of derision tinted his words. Loki did his best to keep a lid on his abrupt aggravation, pretending as though Thor's words didn't phase him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play me as a fool, Loki! You gave Iliana that look."

He rolled his eyes in an attempt to play off his moderate disdain. "I believe you're imagining things."

"So do you fancy her?" he badgered, as if disregarding Loki's words completely.

"She's an acquaintance," he gritted, and suddenly, there was an odd sensation in his cheeks. It took him a fearful moment to realize he must have blushed, and he turned away quickly, completely startled by the outlandish feeling.

"You do! You fancy her!"

"That's not my place."

"Come now." Thor slid closer to Loki's side of the hall, harboring a more taunting essence than usual. "She is an enticing, remarkable lady, I can see why you would find such an interest."

Loki wasn't able to quite place his disturbance out of jealousy, as Thor spoke rather fervidly, or simple frustration, but he scoffed in disgust and began to storm off.

"Loki! I do not mean to upset you! I am only teasing." It only took Thor a few long strides to come to an even pace with Loki, who remained thin lipped, and they walked with no intentional direction, until coming across the entrance to the dining hall.

"But if you must know... I do see her returning your ogling. You'll never know Loki..."

Loki again saw fit to give him no reply, and after the guards at the door allowed them through, he found a seat in the hall where servants were occupied with the task of cleaning the table. Once the servants saw the dark prince approach, they finished the last of their labors and scurried off with their heads cast down.

Loki took the nearest seat, and Thor, almost tentative to approach, took the seat opposite him. His intentions had not been to anger or afflict his brother. Unless his jeers had all truly effected him, and Loki was simply masking the truth in his brooding, Thor saw no reason why he should have been so disconcerted. Then, he remembered the enmity his brother and Iliana had once possessed, yet, how they had gradually warmed up to each other. Had Loki only become upset by the simple notion that he could suppress such feelings?

"Why are you so thrown by such simple jests?"

"Because it's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

Loki's eyes held suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"You said yourself that she had changed... a good thing, perhaps? There are new opportunities to be presented."

"I hardly think of her in that way. She is an old... friend." He struggled with those last words. "I don't consider her anything more."

"Are you sure about that?"

Loki immediately felt himself growing resentful. "How could I ever afford to think anything else? What good would it do? She is only here to give a reading to father. Even if I sought anything more than an acquaintanceship, it would do me no service..."

It all but reminded him that she would in fact be leaving soon, something he had so desperately attempted to disregard. That realization along with his reaction must have abraded Thor's skepticism, for the thunder god's voice lowered.

"You don't make a very valid argument, brother, especially when so defensive."

He discounted that statement. "And what do you have to say about her? What if I were to inflict such a calumny on you?"

"Iliana is my oldest friend, almost a sister, if you will. I could never consider her anything more..." As he trailed off, Loki could see how strongly Thor was pondering his own words. To Thor, Iliana could never be anything more than what she was then, a close friend. If Loki could play that same situation off as his own, perhaps for one moment, Thor could overlook his arrogance.

"Even if Iliana and I have not experienced convivial times as you have, there could still never be anything between us. And it is not a subject I lose sleep over."

A fabrication, yet, Thor did not suspect anything. Loki's trickery at times did not phase his older brother, but at such a rigid moment, he seemed to accept those words.

Thor offered no response for quite some time, an almost defeated leer to his eyes. Loki knew Thor was never fond of being corrected, hence his wavering demeanor.

"Forgive me then," Thor murmured. "I hope, if you two are on fair grounds, it remains that way."

Loki was grateful, as it seemed to mark the resolution of the conversation. "Let us hope."

He thought for a moment that Thor would say something else, and glanced only briefly to his brother to see a reluctance edged his expression. While that would have normally amused him, at that particular moment, it only seemed to further complicate things. His own mind was preoccupied, and he wondered whether he would be able to remain in such an awkward atmosphere for so long. He considered retiring from the hall, to leave Thor in his indulgence and find some place to loiter until Iliana was through with her readings. However, before Loki could excuse himself, there was a commotion near the dining hall entrance. The doors were swung open, and a young serving girl came scampering in. She halted near the foot of the table, tentative to approach and out of breath, yet retained her obeisance and bowed when addressing the princes.

"My lords, " she managed in a hushed whisper, "are you aware of Lady Iliana's whereabouts at this time?"

"She was giving her reading but an hour ago, was she not?"

"No, Prince Thor, she is missing, and she has not been seen since the end of her reading. Her aunt and uncle are searching for her."

"Missing?" Thor echoed.

"What do you mean missing? Where was she last seen?" Loki, for lack of Thor's query, took the responsibility of questioning the situation.

The servant spoke hesitantly, careful with what words she chose. "She made her leave out of Odin's throne room after the reading, and has not been seen..." Her voice suddenly sharpened. "However, be aware that her aunt and uncle do not wish for the All-Father to become concerned, so we must regard this to ourselves and not the king or queen."

Loki stiffened. He could only assume the worst, yet he didn't want to think that her foretelling had gone wrong, and he prayed that it hadn't. His first concern, however, was finding her.

"Thank you," Thor said, waving the servant off. "We will take it upon ourselves to search as well."

She whispered something inaudible, then ran off, scurrying out the large doors. The princes immediately stood, both startled by each others haste.

"Where do you suppose she could be?" Thor asked briskly before they made their way out of the dining hall.

"I'm not sure."

It was partly a lie. There were only a few places he suspected she could have run off to. However, as the disorderly feel in his gut began to intensify, so did his doubts. All the development of angst she had felt over those few weeks and all the consolation she had been offered; only for him to assume that she had truly given an unfavorable prophecy. As Loki followed his brother's trail along the palace halls, all he could hope was that nothing too drastic had occurred.

And for a strenuous half hour, they briskly traveled around the palace, though being careful not to stir any suspicion. Servants had met them along their search and provided them with updates, yet there were no clues to where she would be. Finally, Thor had gone to visit Odin, though only under the intentions of gaining information, and careful not to reveal anything. Subsequently, he returned with rather stirring news.

He said that Odin was in an equitable demeanor as usual, not at all angered or bothered. Even if he had been in such a mood, there was no indication that it had been caused by the reading, for apparently, it had been... meaningful. Loki wasn't entirely sure what that was supposed to mean, yet, came to a subtle conclusion that perhaps it had not been the foretelling that caused Iliana's disappearance.

Regardless, when he became weary of the futile efforts of the servants, Loki left the palace and made his destination the gardens. He assumed that only some parts of the area had been searched, and that the more obscure, less traveled places had been disregarded.

The first few places he expected to find her, she was nowhere to be seen. Dusk was coming, and Loki knew it would be increasingly difficult to find her.

Then, however, after a tiring walk, he came across a latent division in the outer region of the palace gardens. There was a functioning fountain, streaming water into a very subtle brook that must have flowed into the main garden pond. It was a much more updated scene, odd, for it seemed no one would come this path voluntarily. He ventured only a foot or two farther down the stone embedded path, almost too enticed with the scenery, then spotted a figure sitting on one of the many stone benches, facing away from him.

The red hair would have given her away regardless, but the conquered slump to her shoulders was what drew his acknowledgement. He was hesitant to approach at first, even as he was relieved to have found her. He had only established the feeling of distress in his own gut, and hadn't realized how concerned he had truly been. Provided with what Thor had said about Odin, the foretelling had gone well. However, if it had not been so favorable, he suspected she must have been disheveled.

He was careful to approach, pausing a few moments to simply inspect her, and wondered whether his sudden advance would startle her. When he finally stepped forward, however, she didn't stir.

"Is everyone searching for me?"

He had quickly halted when she spoke, examining her, noting that her body language proffered that she had expected him. Slowly, he continued on his way until he was at her side.

From her profile, Loki saw that she seemed devoid, even as the furrow to her brows gave a contemplative glint. He could only imagine what was going through her mind.

"No," he finally said. "Only a select few servants, all of which arrived with you from Vanaheim, were told to come search for you by Idone and Aulver... If you are worried that word has spread throughout the palace, do not worry."

Iliana released a mere inaudible sigh, but provided no other response, and he finally provoked himself to take a seat next to her.

For the longest time, he only peered over at her, resting his head in his hands as if he were equally pensive. "My father is not displeased," he suddenly spoke. "If he thought the reading had been inconvenient then he would have said so-"

"You told him of my concerns?" she snapped, and turned to him.

For a fraction of a second, he was slightly taken aback. "Many of us know of your concerns... I would suspect if not by his own deductions, my father was told, perhaps by your aunt or uncle... but I did not mention anything to him."

She glanced away with her jaw clenched. "It's bad enough I've provided him with a detestable reading, but I wouldn't want him to think I'm so dramatic."

He decided not to give his opinion on the last statement. "How bad was it?"

"Bad."

An equivocal answer, and it nagged him.

"Tell me," he prompted, and he knew she would react imperviously, for she did not answer.

"Iliana, if you do not tell me then I won't be able to help you."

She suddenly stood with a groan, pacing back and forth. Rather than stand and soothe her, he only turned to watch.

"I hardly remember all of it," she uttered quickly. "I never do."

"Well then tell me what little you remember."

She laughed, as if the whole situation seemed farcical, but she appeared to be in disbelief. "All I remember is your father's vacancy and the alarm on your mother's face. It was the only indication I needed."

He offered her nothing but a sharp look, and for that, she struggled with her next words, then found an inconsiderable confidence.

"When I give my readings I only state what I see, almost a trance. I don't always remember what I say."

"Try to remember," he urged, as if he were growing impatient. He wanted to comfort her just as much as he was interested in Asgard's future.

She huffed then began to rub her temples in some effort to ascertain her thoughts. While in some way, she thought disclosing that information might not have been her place, for perhaps Odin wished to consult with his sons, she continued without another thought. Her expression, without a drastic change, hardened.

"I said that the one who holds the throne in Asgard will bring the downfall of the kingdom... and that treachery will arise from one of the realm's denizens. The stronghold around the kingdom will be relinquished... It's vague now that I try to remember, and even more so when I've tried to push those thoughts from my head... It was horrible..." Then, within a fraction of a second, she grew frantic. "I'm going to be shunned. I'm going to be a disgrace, and all in Vanaheim and Asgard will know it. Any other wrongly induced reading I've ever given has been somewhat forgivable, but considering what I have revealed to your father, I'll be lucky if I'm ever pardoned by-"

"Enough."

She turned to see him abruptly stand, and he did not approach her, merely lingered. "My father said your reading was...sound." If he had said anything to arouse her concern, she would have panicked. "If you keep tormenting yourself with this then nothing good will come out of it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Just relax. I assure you, knowing my father, that if he were displeased with what you gave him, then he would have expressed it. He asked you to come here, and he appreciates your journey and your purpose." He then approached her, reticently prompting her to look his way when she remained impervious. "And I also know that if you return to the palace in this condition, he will suspect something."

She sighed and turned away from him, ignoring his gesturing pleas even when reached for her. He could use chicanery and simple words to move her from her despair, but at that moment, he only wanted to be fair. He was only looking to mitigate her concerns.

"When we return, I will vouch for you, don't worry," he said.

"If word has already traveled to the All-Father, or my aunt and uncle are furious, then I'm afraid that won't help me."

"Then I'll have to think of a more convincing excuse."

While it was not as reassuring as she would have hoped, it was a subtle promise, for which she was somewhat grateful. Only when she glanced over at him did she note his attempt at sincerity, for she knew it was not common that he was put into such complicated matters dealing with another's emotions. He too took a moment to examine her, trying to point her expression before reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips.

By the shift in her facial features, Loki could tell she was hardly convinced by such an effusive gesture. Regardless, however, she seemed a little more willing to his suggestions.

"Come," he grasped her hand and encouraged her to follow his suit. "I wouldn't want to prolong your disappearance any longer."

She only blinked, eyeing him profusely. Although she lingered for a moment, refusing to go his way, she hesitantly- rather defeatedly, gave in. Only when she offered a faint smile did his own grow, and with a dubious confidence, he led them back towards the palace.

* * *

Upon entering the main halls, Loki and Iliana both became rather suspicious, for there was a paucity of guards lining the halls. While Loki gradually dismissed the issue when considering they might have been stationed elsewhere, Iliana became fearful that Odin had sent the entire Asgard garrison out to search for her. Subsequently, Loki assured her otherwise, and stated that she was overreacting.

They finally arrived into the more populated part of the palace, passing by a few servants and guards, which only eased Iliana's worries to some extent.

"What if my aunt and uncle have found out?" she whispered hurriedly, seemingly out of nowhere.

"About what?"

"How I reacted! And about my reading!"

"No one knows why you ran off, only that you disappeared," he replied, almost dryly, and he was surprised she hadn't yet noted his increasing irritation with her concerns.

"Still, what excuse am I supposed to give them?"

"Leave that to me. I'll think of something soon enough."

She groaned irritably, but softly, aware that Loki would be able to beguile her aunt and uncle if the situation turned that way, and she hoped he wouldn't have to create such a strenuous excuse. However, that concern was realized when they rounded a corner, and she wanted to hide when she saw Idone strolling in their direction, two servant girls at her side. She faltered in her steps and felt a rush of panic attack her nerves. When she tried to step back, however, Loki grabbed her forearm, impelling her to continue.

"Just keep calm, and restrain yourself," he uttered. "If you carry yourself smoothly, she won't be so suspicious."

"She's already suspicious." It was not meant as a jeer, but it was a desperate attempt to pacify herself, and when she glanced to him, Iliana saw his jaw was postured rigid. Only when they both realized Idone had noticed them did Loki release his grip, but Iliana was almost sorry that he did, for when her aunt immediately quickened her pace and hastily ambled her way, she wanted to run the opposite way.

"There you are!" Idone exclaimed, and drastically as usual, and it was for that reason that Iliana was tentative to deduce whether her aunt was aware of anything or not. "Where have you been child? I have been looking for you! Your uncle has just gone on his way to speak to the All-Father. I didn't know you had finished so early or else I would have sent a servant to retrieve you... And where were you off to without my consent?!"

Iliana could only blink. She wasn't sure what to say at that moment, for it seemed Idone was concerned for different reasons than what Iliana had assumed and apprehended. When she tried to give a response, all that came out were hushed attempts of words, and for that, Loki stepped in.

"I'm afraid, her delayed appearance is on my part."

All eyes went to the prince, and even as Iliana was slightly astray, she knew Idone was suppressing the simplest form of a scowl.

"She was wandering after her reading," Loki continued. "I was a little selfish to occupy her time for so long, especially when I should have assumed you would be expecting her, so please, forgive me. We were only strolling in the gardens but a half hour ago, enjoying some of the scenery."

Iliana was shaken from her brief distraction by Loki's words. She almost... admired the way he could assure his excuse with a convincing follow-up. While she might have tripped up in a lie, especially to someone as resistant as Idone, Loki did it effortlessly. However, she thought about that fact, how easy it was for him to deceit. She frowned, briefly to where neither of them could catch the falter in her expression.

Her aunt seemed discomforted, as if she wasn't certain how to reply. Iliana could almost see a verdict weighing in her head, judging whether she should be kind or repulsed by Loki and his approach. It turned out that she must have been indecisive, for Idone's smile was all but genuine, yet her voice was smooth.

"It's no problem, prince. I simply wish she would have come to consult with me on that matter first."

When Iliana caught her aunt's cold stare, she cleared her throat and subtly glanced Loki's way, begging for his input. Despite the extreme inconvenience of the awkward situation, Loki caught her silent plea.

"I do presume you have much business to attend to, so I will leave her in your hands," he conceded. "Again, my apologies."

Iliana watched him turn to leave, and she was for once grateful when he offered her a simple bow and nothing more. Then, with a curt nod to Idone, he left.

Iliana watched him walk off, trying to ignore the nagging that was about to commence from her aunt. From her side, the older goddess appeared, also setting her eyes on Loki's receding figure.

"You should have warned me beforehand that you were going to be with him," Idone murmured, and Iliana glanced sidelong to the older goddess.

"You told me you would find me after my reading, not that I should find you," she quipped, a droll smirk playing her lips once seeing her aunt's expression harden. "I didn't want to disturb you if you had more pressing matters to deal with."

Idone rolled her eyes, grasping the girl's forearm and coercing her to follow as she ambled down the hall, in destination to what Iliana supposed was their section of the palace. She looked back fleetingly, however, and swore that she could place the prince's figure peering over the corner at the very end of the hall, watching her as she departed, until he retreated back to the shadows.

* * *

**Aw look at my cliche little chapter ending. well, I promise I wouldn't make everyone wait too long. OH MY GAWD OVER 200 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL. I'm watching supernatural as I type this so I'm kind of occupied so I'll make this author's note short. Yes, I did change the rating for this story because uhh, spoiler... there's some not so kid friendly activities taking place soon **

**I'm not sure if in the next chapter or in the _next _chapter, but it'll happen. I'll only have two more chapters until there's a time elapse in the story, then we move into the events of the actual movie Thor! YyaaaaaAAY. btw I forgot to mention how long I laughed when all the reviews for the previous chapters were about Iliana's hickey, I swear I should've left that out X)**

**Thank you everyone who has kept up with this story and especially those who have reviewed! keep voting in the poll so I know what everyone wants me to do with this story in the future! I promise I'll try to get some fan art up, it's just hard because my friend who draws it for me lives in Norway, so it's a little difficult to cooperate so far away from each other :/**

**anyways I hope to have the next chapter up soon, it's not all written yet so I might be a week or two. wow this wasn't a very short note was it.  
**


	13. No Alibi

An hour or so had passed since Loki had departed, and the remainder of the evening Iliana spent with Idone in her quarters.

Her aunt had badgered her with questions, all of which pertained to what had occurred during the foretelling. She answered them all truthfully, even if she was at times hesitant when giving detail to her exact words. Given the ill nature of the prophecy, she was apprehensive and certain that Idone would chastise her, even if it had not been directly her fault, but then, Aulver arrived and explained that Odin seemed rather... pleased.

Iliana was shocked, of course, and could remember how her heart had stopped for a fleeting moment before lapsing to utter confusion. According to Aulver, Odin had said that there were 'new opportunities' secured from her reading... yet she was still not exactly certain what that promised. Then, after all the tension, things seemed to alleviate.

Idone was elated, bragging fruitlessly while stating that she had known all along how well things would turn out, and that praise would come in all forms from Vanaheim and Asgard. Despite those concepts, Iliana was still bewildered.

She had told Odin that the King of Asgard would bring a horrible future for the kingdom, and was he not the one who held that title? She couldn't make up a more shameful prophecy to have revealed. Her nerves were still flying from the whole situation. How in any way could he have been pleased? Was he simply daft?... No. Even the simple idea of degrading the king was immoral. He was a capable, great leader, so perhaps there was some other reason behind Odin's declaration.

Iliana had scrutinized her aunt and uncle very carefully in those few moments, knowing that they too must have been slightly befuddled by the situation. Given that she had told them exactly what she had offered Odin as a foretelling, she was surprised that they did not question her further once hearing of Odin's enthusiasm.

She decided that Odin had a latent side to his acceptance, something that she would hopefully figure out later.

It was late by the time Aulver and Idone left her alone to dwell in her chambers, and Iliana was surprised that Seralia had kept her mouth shut. The maid had come to join them some time after Idone retrieved her from Loki's company, and despite her blatant suppression, Iliana could tell the maid was incredibly displeased to hear the dark prince had been occupying her time that evening.

Idone had left still prattling about the great fortune of the reading, and Aulver seemed to have grown weary of his wife's own blathering upon their departure. Seralia had also made her leave, only offering Iliana a grim stare that she was not accustomed to. After they had left, she waited, confirming that they had gone to their own section of the hall to make certain that she would not be disturbed for the rest of the night. Once she was sure of that, she slipped from her chambers.

It had become a custom to meet Loki in the gardens, even when they had not agreed on it beforehand. It was merely something they expected of each other.

She hurried down an obscure stairwell on the farthest end of her hall, reaching the lowest level of the palace and slipping past the dull guards who stood watch at all entrances to and from the palace. She took a familiar route through the gardens, a solitary path that led down a few hundred yards before leading off to the bare grass. It was then that she relied on her memory, directing herself along the familiar trail to seek out where she was to meet him.

The oscillating trees created a hushed ambiance around her, and she noticed new details about the certain route every time she traveled by it, such as a new type of flower or an out of place tree. It was calming, especially after such a hectic day.

Finally she came across a clearing with a fully functioning fountain in the center. She wandered in closer to admire the scenery which Loki had first introduced her to just a few nights before. Glancing around, wondering whether the said prince had already arrived, she did not immediately see him. When she peered around a small clutter of trees, however, she found him in a corner.

He seemed to be brooding, and she at first didn't approach, suspicious of his demeanor. She remained where she was, attempting to examine him from a distance, but she had never been able to go so unnoticed, and she knew he was too careful for that.

His eyes grazed over her slowly as if her appearance was not surprising in the least, and his gaze simply bore into her until she reluctantly stepped out from her place. Hesitantly, she approached him.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he assured her, with a faint smile coming over his features, but it just as quickly faltered as he approached her. "I suppose I should be asking you that."

"I'm still a little... shaken..." Her words faltered when he reached for her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. She was still not completely used to that.

"Did you speak to your father?" she quickly asked, in attempt to pacify herself.

"Yes. Thor and I both. He is... not as upset as I thought he would be, given what you told me about your reading."

She fidgeted slightly, and he noticed this, yet only subtly tightened his grip. "He wished to see you after the reading," Loki continued. "Though I told him your aunt and uncle were expecting you... Do not worry, word of your sudden and... dramatic disappearance did not reach him."

Then she sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax. "That is good, I suppose. I just still don't understand how your father could find any gratification in such an inadequate foretelling..."

"My father always has a purpose to what he says, or does, so do not worry."

With that, she felt his presence finally set in, and she was comforted, as his odd complacency seemed to be infectious. His hands ventured from her wrist to her arms, and lackadaisically he began to toy with the string and fabric of her gown. His grip was course, yet reassuring, and in those moments she felt like she could tell him anything. She knew, however, that she couldn't allow herself to become too vulnerable, and reluctantly chose not to dwell further on those concerns. Instead, she began to recall everything other than her reading that had occurred that day, including the few words that had been spoken about the upcoming schedule- more specifically, about departing.

"My aunt and uncle spoke to me about the next few days..." she murmured, and he only hummed, preoccupied with the cloth of her sleeve. Whether he was choosing to disregard it, or he was truly being inattentive, she couldn't decide, and frowned.

"I'll be leaving soon..."

Abruptly, he went still, letting his scant eyes slide to hers. "How soon?"

"Perhaps... two days? Tomorrow, we will be offered repose, then, the day afterwards, there will be a ball... and then the day after that..."

He grumbled something under his breath and glanced away, letting his hands slip from their task.

She cocked her head, observing him gingerly as she continued. "But I assume you were expecting that..."

"Not so soon."

"You cannot expect me to delay my departure. I came for one reason and one reason only."

"I suppose... I only feel that we haven't had enough time."

"For what?"

He tensed his jaw and ruled not to justify himself. For that, she sighed, realizing he would remain resistant. "Loki, these past few weeks have been... memorable. I'm glad we've made amends, but you do realize that I must return to my home."

"You could stay and participate in the new season's festival, it is only in a fortnight-"

"Then what? I'll leave after that just as abruptly."

"Then we can think of something else," he offered, though dubiously.

"Loki, that's ridiculous." She turned to him, and saw the innocent confusion in his eyes. "I will leave... but, perhaps someday I'll return to Asgard."

"Some day," he scoffed, and angrily, she noted. He turned to the stone fountain, leaning over and grasping the edges. "What a reassuring last thought."

"Loki, what has happened here must remain here, and only between us."

"Is that why you're always so hesitant?"

She was instantly startled, and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You think these interactions- these endearments, mean nothing? Is that why you are so reluctant to return my affections?"

"Loki-"

"Is that truly all this has been to you? Some little affair?" His tone suggested he wasn't hurt... but he seemed to be mocking her, and the sardonic way in which he spoke infuriated her.

"What else could it be? I may leave and never return, you do realize-"

He turned sharply, yet only offered a single caution. "Don't think so brashly."

"You keep trying to deny this, but you know it's inevitable."

He groaned irritably and averted away from her eyes, grasping the edges of the stone fountain even tighter while glancing down at his reflection in the gently swaying water. More provoked than usual, especially in her presence, he could trace every frown line and crease in his expression, and noted his eyes were a lurking green. He was reluctant to turn back and look to her. "Perhaps, for me, it hasn't been just some little game of sorts... No matter how reluctant I am to say it, I feel it could be something more. You should have expected that."

"How could I have? You're always so obscene that I can't place whether you are truly expressing yourself or just manipulating me. At first, and even now, I'll admit that I suspected you only chose to keep my company because you needed a distraction- some simple little merriment to keep you amused. I was a fool to be so willing."

"A distraction? That's what you think you are to me?"

"I thought that was all I could ever mean to you. That is why we cannot let this go on any-"

"Iliana, enough!" he shouted, and slammed his hand down on the fountain's edge.

She thought her eyes might have been deceiving her, but she could have sworn that part of the stone had cracked under his fist, and whether it was from his magic or not, the water churned around in violent motions before gradually subsiding. She was fitful, for she had never seen him so utterly furious, even as she was well aware of his volatile edge.

He remained for a moment, composing his breaths, but when realized how the situation had escalated, he sighed, and slowly straightened himself. "Stop making these excuses," he finally managed, attempting to keep his voice soft as possible. "Just tell me."

"Tell you what?" she spat, and glared once he met her eyes.

"Tell me that you're not at all interested- that this will mean nothing to you once you return to Vanaheim. If you say now that there isn't some modicum of truth behind what we've experienced, then I'll leave it at that."

She started to protest, but found the words caught in her throat. Truthfully, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. True, she had been hesitant in their interactions, but had never realized what an effect it could have had on him. Apparently, contrary to her belief, Loki was capable of some sort of sentiment, by whatever amount. To his question, Iliana could not say that she felt nothing between them, it would be a lie. However, she was apprehensive to admit that there was a truth behind their fondness. It left her numb, and she could not reply. The only idea she could create was a simple excuse, out of desperation, something that would extricate her from the situation.

"I have to go," she finally muddled, and felt increasingly tense when he said nothing. She could visibly see him working his jaw, and assumed he was deciding whether to argue or simply let her go.

She decided, after many cruel moments, that he chose the latter. For that, she couldn't tell whether she was relieved or disappointed. Yet, when she made to turn and travel back to the palace, his voice floated over to her.

"Is that it then?"

She barely stopped herself, and did not choose to glance over her shoulder.

"Is that all you have to say?" he murmured.

Just as she thought the situation could not become further distressing, he had to provoke her emotions again. It was that notion that encouraged her to curtly answer, perhaps she would reply with something to stir his own demeanor... When she opened her mouth to speak, however, her words were nearly a whisper.

"...I suppose so."

She realized in that moment how ridiculous everything had been those past few weeks. Dealing with his guile and allowing him to manipulate her time had truly defiled her. She would never admit that what she felt for him was so absurd and dull as love, but she possessed a strong affection for the prince, yet one she could not afford to nurture. She knew her answer must have hurt him, just as much as it afflicted her own state of mind. When she turned him, his back was still facing her.

She thought he might say something, but when he only remained silent, she realized that he had nothing more to say. So with a reticent sigh, she decided to depart from the grim setting, quite unsure whether she wished to leave him in his chaotic state, but certain that she could not stand the tension anymore.

As she left, he remained, his eyes boring into the ground and his fists balled up fervidly.

In that moment he wasn't sure what he expected.

So much had happened between them, and in so little time. He had developed some odd attachment to her that he had never been able to experience. The meager affections of some serving girl or foreign noblewoman had never truly satisfied him. Yet, making amends with the Vanr had furnished those needs. When they had finally compensated, and gradually started some sort of relationship, he was elated. And now, to see that atonement go to waste... He wasn't sure what to do.

He was furious. He wanted to assert himself out of all things, yet couldn't find the will to lock himself in his chambers as he usually did, or loiter in the library in search of literature to distract him. He simply felt utterly defeated, as if he could do nothing at all. All this time he had spent attempting to convince her of his intentions, whether she found them ill-natured or not, seemed to have meant nothing. He had only wished to reconcile.

Most of all, he supposed he felt dejected.

He was always plagued with something along those lines while watching Odin frequently praise Thor, but it had become such a habitual feeling that he never truly lost sleep over it. This was different from his usual family complications, however. She was the source of his devotion.

And then he scoffed at the notion, disgusted by his own penchant.

He glanced to the direction of the palace, only noting the outline of the structure as the sun was well set.

He hoped, more likely convinced himself that sleep would mitigate his misery. Sleeping seemed more of a necessity at that moment rather a luxury, as he yearned for it more than he ever had. So that was his sudden ambition.

Perhaps a long, suitable repose would rid her from his mind, at least until he could adjust to the situation. His rest would have to oust those unpleasant memories from his thoughts.

Yet, somewhere, he knew nothing would change when he woke.

* * *

**alright , this chapter was just kind of eh, and pretty short. thanks to everyone who has followed me on tumblr! It makes it easier to inform you about fan art and such. My tumblr is in my profile, but my friend Venus draws all my fan art, and her link is also in my profile- if you scroll down a little on her blog, you'll see the 'loki/iliana new fan art' tab, and there it is! And to those of you leaving all this ridiculous stuff about Iliana in my ask omFg I can't deal with you guys y'all make me laugh**

**UGHH TOM SHOWED UP AS LOKI AT COMIC CON CAN YOU BELIEVE HIM BECAUSE I CAN'T. I'm so anxious to see the new Thor 2 trailer, but by what I've heard about it, it's making me kind of doubt the future of my story. Excuse my language, but if Loki's gonna be a little shit in Thor 2 it's going to be a little hard to write out the whole 'redemption' aspect that I thought the movie was going to be about! Especially because once I got to that part of the fic, I was going to have Iliana kind of help him redeem himself and such... but now... We'll see how it goes... maybe if I get some encouragement to continue it'll be alright? C:  
**

**More into the story, however, so they had a fight :o but it was inevitable, I guess. I don't like making Loki _too _emotional, I like to see him get his point across rather aggressively and I hope this chapter delivered that, even if he was a little hurt by what happened. I think there's only 2 or 3 more chapters going in this part then we're through with most of the 'pre-thor' stage... kind of :)**

**VOTE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE. IF YOU CAN, FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SOME UPDATES. and please please review! It encourages me so much, thank you all! and sorry for the length of this note. **


	14. Roulette

As she sat at her vanity, being prepared for the ball, Iliana remained silent. Seralia and a select few other handmaids had entered her chambers earlier to prepare her for the event that night, and Iliana appreciated how they seemed to remain just as quiet as she did. It allowed her some respite. And for that, she examined her current attire, a fitted, long sleeved white gown with intricate folds of gold around one shoulder, almost like a sash.

While she normally found the inconvenient matter of her apparel rather ridiculous, and never failed to express her disfavor of the task, she remained aloof this time. It was almost as if she savored the leisure, knowing fully well what fatigue the night's festivities would bring.

She noted the ornate fashion in which her hair was being set, and the classy pieces of jewelry that were placed on her neck and hands. Silent as they were, the maids were fervid and restless in their task, spurred on by Seralia's occasional commands or when she found fault in their work.

They were eager to please, Iliana knew, especially with such keen loyalty to Vanaheim. Her aunt would hear of any snafu made by one of them, and inevitably there would be some consequence, big or small, it mattered not. They all dreaded Idone and her cruelty.

The hassle of watching the girls flurry about suddenly became tiring, and Iliana drifted off into her own thoughts.

The previous day, which had succeeded their argument, Iliana had not once spoken to Loki. She had fleetingly considered going to apologize for what she had said, as their time apart was slightly agonizing. She found, however, that her remorse was quickly replaced with resentment.

He had been selfish. Instead of wasting his time manipulating and taunting her upon her arrival, he could have managed to establish something between them. She was leaving that very next day, and it seemed their efforts, no matter how delayed, had gone to waste.

She wished they could have amounted to something more, truly, she did. Their endearment far surpassed any other connection she had ever felt with a man. With Loki, she had experienced things, both emotionally and physically. For better or worse, it had changed her.

There was a small part of her that still suspected he was only using her for recreation, yet, he had seemed so genuinely frustrated that she was forced to see past those notions.

She had other responsibilities to tend to back in Vanaheim and other realms; for that, she could not stay. Her concern when first developing affection for Loki had been the inevitability that she would leave once her service was done. Despite her own heeds, she had succumbed to her feelings.

The fact that she only had hours to spare before her leave the next day created an anguish in her gut that she could not eradicate. There were so many doubts and concerns circulating through her mind that she finally considered simply disregarding everything and locking herself away, at least until it was time for her to depart.

Perhaps completely ending her association with Loki would be for the better. If she did not have to speak to him, and neither he to her, they would not have such tension to deal with. She would be able to enjoy the ball that night without any weight on her shoulders. She envisaged the night ahead, dancing with Thor and enjoying his hilarity, conversing with Sif and the Warriors Three, eating and celebrating. She was also quite content with the knowledge that Odin was pleasant, as word of his enthusiasm had spread quickly throughout the palace. As completely odd as it was, Iliana didn't question it.

With all these thoughts floating in her head, she told herself that everything would be well that night. It had to be.

It took another half hour before she was finally adorned in her proper attire for the ball. By then, there were groups gathering in the dining hall. Nobles, patrons, and royal families from all around the realm had been invited, and she was not so apprehensive about being in the presence of so many people. She was only concerned about encountering one in particular, and the simple thought of having to face him after their fight was discomforting. She hoped that he would not try to speak to her, yet, was also disturbed with the thought that he would choose to completely neglect her. And she realized how hypocritical she had been with that notion. After all, she had been the one earlier on to decide and avoid him.

She was indecisive.

But before she could completely sort out her rationality, the ball had commenced, seemingly without warning.

There were a vast amount of people in the hall, more than she had ever seen. Beautiful women clad in equally dazzling dresses, and men attired in armor and dashing robes. She realized they were primarily there only because they had been invited by the All-Father, but the sole reason for the ceremony was the accomplishment of her reading. Somehow, she found that ridiculous.

She pushed that matter aside, however, when standing with Odin, Frigga, and her own family near the grand table to greet the guests. During these greetings, Iliana found Thor missing, a surprising turn of events, as Iliana knew he would be delighted to be there with his family addressing all the leaders and nobles. Glancing around the hall, it was not hard to find the prince as he stood out rather boisterously in the crowd. And he was not alone.

Although he was laughing and drinking with the Warriors Three, Iliana saw Thor was more concerned with Sif at that moment. He was so blatant that she was sure he was already drunk and without proper inhibition. Even from where she stood, Iliana saw that Sif pretended not to notice.

She had to conceal a smirk at this sight, as another lord came to shake her hand. She wasn't exactly sure of the extents of which Thor and Sif's relationship went, but she was sure there had to be more behind it. The fact that the two of them seemed happily content gave her an odd sense of lament, given her own relationship with the other prince...

The night continued after heavy feasting and drinking, and a toast in her honor causing Iliana to feel abashed. Then came the dancing, a spirited time as usual. She danced with her uncle for a change, then gingerly accepted the hands of one or two young nobles who offered, though that was more on Idone's prompting. As a custom, she also danced with Thor, even when she thought he should have asked Sif. Despite how egocentric he seemed to be at times, the prince was still too sheepish to ask the young warrior to a dance.

Time flew by, almost too quickly, and Iliana began to realize how rowdy everyone became, even as it was a ball, much less a feast. As soon as she had slipped from Thor's company long enough to find a secluded spot and admire the ongoing celebration, she decided to give herself a few moments of respite.

Her weary feet dragged her to a far balcony in the very corner of the hall that provided a view of the city and its outer reaches. For some reason, Iliana realized she had only been oppressed to favor the gardens, rather than expand her admiration to the city itself. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, excelling her own realm in allure, she would admit that now. It made her wonder how she could ever leave Asgard. She had been too young and unappreciative of the grand theme of Asgard as a child, but now, it was just another reason why she wished she could remain there.

Despite Odin's assurance that she had fulfilled her duties well to him and his kingdom, Iliana wondered if he was masking the truth, and if she would ever be allowed back to give another reading. It could have taken some years to return, or perhaps decades, or even longer. She cringed at that thought, and tried to repress it.

It had been centuries since Asgard and Vanaheim had had their falling out, and centuries since she had seen Loki following their childhood. She wondered if she could wait that long a second time.

Would they even see each other before she left? He would have to give her a farewell. She counted on that. Yet, the thought that he would choose to evade her left a churning in her stomach.

Suddenly, a familiar feeling replaced the weight in her gut, and it took her a discerning moment to realize it was not the capacity of the mead and food she had consumed. Once realizing where she had felt that impression before, she sighed. She had sensed his presence before he even spoke.

"Enjoying your night?" the familiar voice called from somewhere behind her. She chose not to look over her shoulder at first, yet simply chewed the inside of her lip.

"Have you been watching me?" she muttered quietly.

"Extensively."

He spoke with no modesty whatsoever, as if he counted on her discomfort. It was then that she turned, outlining Loki's shape as he emerged from the obscurity of a pillar.

He remained thin-lipped as usual, however, there seemed to be a deeper layer to his glower. He approached her so closely that it barely allowed them a foot of distance, as if he were trying to disregard whatever plea for personal space she had- or would have had, if she had not been so accustomed to his invasiveness.

"Have you thought about anything?" he asked softly.

"What is there to think about?" The slight sting in her words caused him to bite his tongue. He could not, however, allow his disposition to get the better of himself, and remained as complacent as possible.

"About this situation... about us."

"There is no us." She turned away and stepped to another side of the balcony, well aware that he was following her with his eyes. He had expected her evasion, knowing that the further he provoked her emotions, the easier she would be to manipulate.

"I don't believe that," he countered.

"Well you already know what I think," she spoke bitterly, and turned to him almost pleadingly. "Loki, we can't keep disregarding the reality of this. You and I both know that this affiliation was in vain... Perhaps this has simply been some little affair..."

"No." He stepped towards her, and she wavered away. "To you, it might be, but not to me."

She rolled her eyes, a feeling of utter frustration overtaking her emotions.

"What more could you possibly want?" she asked. "Our time together has been exceptional, yes... but what more?"

She grimaced throughout those words, knowing too well that those were not her true beliefs. Whether he could see past that fabrication or not would have to remain a mystery at that moment. "Perhaps, we can go back and enjoy the feast, and act as if nothing has occurred between us. Then, tomorrow we can part ways without any complications. Neither you nor I will have to endure these absurd emotions much longer after that..."

"You offer me this scheme as if it's going to change anything, well it's not." He drew closer and she found herself inadvertently pressed into a corner of the balcony. "I'm willing to endure it. No matter how brief our encounters have been, trust me, you have made a prominent impact. Look how far we've come. Do you remember how I treated you when we were children? And do you remember that hatred you felt for so many long, long years? Mere weeks have passed, Iliana, and look at what has progressed. Have you ever felt such intimacy before? Have you ever been this close to anyone?"

"Loki don't speak like that-"

"But it's true isn't it?" he hindered her protest. Somewhere, he hoped she would have assented with that matter, but when she did not speak, he scoffed in disbelief of her arrogance.

"You can't overlook what has occurred here, and do not pretend to think forgetting this would be so easy. Don't try and deny how you feel-"

"I'm not denying it!" she shouted, and immediately, his expression faltered. Briefly, she thought he might have been startled, yet, she knew he was only awaiting justification.

Her eyes flicked somewhere over his shoulder, noticing how close the crowd in the hall seemed to the balcony; for that, she hushed her voice. "I am merely stating that we need to forget about this now without delaying anymore time... There are mere hours before I must leave... But you expect more? What would you have us do?"

She saw his jaw tense, his teeth tugging at his lip as if he were in deep thought. Then, something changed, in both his aura and his eyes. They were completely altered. Excluding their regular edge, they had lost their vibrancy and drifted to obscurity. She had rarely seen that look, and it pestered her that she could not immediately place it.

"You know exactly what we would do," he finally spoke, his voice resonant yet distant.

She was at first bewildered, unsure what to say. Suddenly, she became aware that he had grown much closer than he was before, until his body was nearly compressed into hers. She fidgeted but felt his hands slide to her waist and hold her fast, pulling her closer until he could lean in and kiss her. She was unprepared and thought to protest, but his lips kept her muffled. Despite all her reasoning and practicality, she relished the embrace.

It was only after she felt his hands move up her waist, exploring further and further until he was nearly groping her that she pulled away.

She searched his expression in perplexity, and then realized that it was desire in his eyes.

"No," she stammered, and nudged him away as she recoiled." You must be crazy if you think I would-"

"You asked me what we could do."

"But that?" she scoffed, and shoved him away in order to acquire some space. They had never talked about that matter before... at least, not about experiencing such a thing with each other. In fact, it had never once crossed her mind. Closing her eyes for clarity, she thought about his intentions, all while deploring herself for even giving it a second thought.

"You know that I am chaste."

"I know."

"So you think I would just allow you to take that from me?"

"I don't expect you to. It's a luxurious thought, but far fetched, I understand. After all, "he spoke quietly, drawing away from her, his voice lowering, "it's just as you said, you'll leave within the next day... and how could you give yourself to someone that you're so eager to leave behind?"

She glared at him. He was a master manipulator, she knew that. To see him turning the oppression of their matter on her account was infuriating... yet, the guilt flooded her heavily. He had been trying to express himself genuinely, and then she on the contrary, had been nearly careless. Even with the simplest of kisses she had been so hesitant. It seemed, to her, that he was accusing her of selfishness... which she tried to disregard, even though she knew it to be true. But what he was suggesting was licentious and wrong... yet, she couldn't help but let the thought intrigue her.

Again, the only obstacle she saw was her departure the next day. It was not a matter of how long they had known each other, for due to their past, she felt like she had known him a lifetime. True that the visit to Asgard had been short, and their opportunities had not been able to flourish, but it seemed that this was one chance she would have to makeup for her unyielding decisions. Again, she kicked herself for giving the matter so much thought. Why could she even consider it?

She pursed her lips and thought carefully of her next words.

"If it were not so obscene... and if it would not be impractical... Perhaps I would be willing to."

"Is it impractical to give yourself to someone just as willing?"

She examined him intensely. It was a lousy suggestion. Out of anything they had ever dared to undertake, this was the most absurd. The thought of being with him in such a way was outlandish... but so tempting.

His green, enticing eyes did not once leave hers, as if covertly swaying her decision. She had always thought to give her purity to her husband, whoever it ended up being. Never had she imagined to have such relations with some foreign prince, with whom she had only recently made peace. However, she was now captivated with that idea. She had always harbored a penchant for defying her aunt and uncle, or even rules that the Vanaheim council had pronounced. As a goddess in the council, she was expected to remain chaste until she married her intended husband. However, it was not uncommon for members to violate the rules, and if she were to consent to Loki's notion, she would not be the first to be deprived of such purity. If others before her could have kept such an act a secret, she had no doubt that she could do the same.

All these considerations and doubts stumbled over one another in her conscious. She could not help but ponder which thought would ultimately out rule the others as she thought back to his prior question.

"No... I suppose not."

His eyes shifted, beginning to gleam with a sudden sense of enthusiasm. At her statement, he had pushed from the balcony's edge and started forward, yet she immediately halted him before he could speak.

"But it is still corrupt," she managed, and paused a moment. "I am uncertain if I would be able to cope..."

Befuddled, almost, perhaps deafened by the hesitance in her voice, he completely halted. He stared at her, for what in her mind seemed like hours. His eyes had adopted an even darker edge than usual, and she realized he must have been somewhat agitated. Her boldness had not been intended as an abrupt refusal, but by the way he reacted, she knew that was how he interpreted it.

"So is that your answer?" he inquired, and this brought her thoughts back to their current positions. Suddenly, anger flashed in her eyes. Even though she was firstly taken back by the hesitant anguish in his tone, she quickly became furious. Was he solely focused on bedding her? Through all their time together, had he only been set on that? It gave her a sense of insignificance. Loki had told her not many nights ago that she was subject to his interest because he found her appealing, and not just by means of her elegance, but her charisma. To hear him now asking of this, she assumed he only yearned to lay with her, which knocked her pride down many levels. It was infuriating in itself, yet, worse now that she thought about it, for she had complied so easily before.

"If so," his voice stirred her, and she looked to him as he spoke," then you must allow me one final dance... so that I may rest knowing I at least amounted to that."

She paused, reaching for any words she could momentarily form. How could she consider him lacking any morals after his desperate plead? His forlorn state created an uneasy churning in her gut, yet she was ultimately prompted by his words, as they seemed absolute.

She had given him no answer, she realized, and struggled again with her words before she was interrupted.

"Not even that?" he nearly laughed, yet bitterly, and turned away to glance over the balcony. "Seeing how you always label me so shameless, it's interesting now to see how you would simply deny me so crudely."

"Loki-"

"Just go back to your celebration," he snapped, causing her to grimace. And for her own sake, she closed her mouth before she could protest again. She saw how aggressive he was becoming; for which she resolved only to remain silent.

She understood his anger. She could not, however, understand why he seemed to fume at her simple rejection. By her own regard, it was not something which should have provoked him so intensively. He had never been unsettled like this, even before when she denied him. Perhaps it was his notion that their joining would appease the grief to come when she departed. It was a silly thought now that she truly considered it. She felt wrong to simply comply, yet, the same intrigue clouded her senses.

Yet, what was she to do? Was she supposed to acquiesce to his idea?

A further examination of his state made her realize that he was not only agitated, but disappointed. She saw the dissatisfaction in his stature, the drop in his shoulders and furrow of his brows. Was he truly so oppressed? His weakened ego was the only indication she needed.

Momentarily, she stared at him. She wondered whether or not he would listen to her reasoning if she decided to continue and justify herself. Or, she could comply to him.

Without giving it much more thought, she prompted herself to speak.

"Loki."

He did not answer, and hesitated to speak again, but knew if she were to get her point across, she needed to express herself without any further reluctance.

"If you meet me in my chambers tonight..." She barely progressed into her next words before his head turned, blatant in his immediate interest. "Perhaps we could more suitably discuss this matter..."

She wasn't sure what she meant, even when she spoke so confidently. When he finally turned to her, she scrutinized him, failing to place his expression. He radiated a fusion of emotions; enthusiasm, relief, anticipation. There was so much promise in his eyes, yet he was so consumed in the moment he couldn't properly express it. The clarity that had canvassed his expression almost made her overlook something. There was a hidden darkness in his eyes, some obscure want that she had never seen so amply before. Strangely, it alarmed her.

A boisterous laugh back in the hall broke her concentration, and she immediately brought herself back to reality when she realized she had been lingering. There was a drawn silence after that, where they shared a vacant gaze.

She decided not to prolong her stay, assuming that he would not offer her a verbal answer, even if he silently abided. With that thought settled, she turned, preparing to make her leave back to the hall.

"I'll be there."

She barely faltered in her pace, only turning over her shoulder to see the yielding gleam in his eyes.

She only offered him a nod, which sufficed for him, it seemed. Wordless, she wandered back into the dining hall, back to the music and lighthearted festivities, while leaving him in the isolation of his thoughts.

* * *

Iliana was certain that if she hadn't consumed a few goblets of mead that she would have been extremely edgy. Over the course of the remainder of the night, she realized exactly what she had told Loki, or rather, what she had implied. She had literally promised herself to him, and she despised that she gave in so easily. However... she felt it was the right decision, even if by moral standards it was licentious.

As she had apprehended, she had her doubts, but refused to change her mind then; she knew if she rejected him now, he would be discouraged. While somewhere, she felt as if she agreed with the idea only to please him, she knew her aspiration was much deeper than that. She had never anticipated such a thing with a man. Had anyone else before suggested something as Loki had, she would not have given it a second thought to chastise them. This was completely different, however, and that notion gave her some flit of reassurance.

The ball had ended at a decent time, the guests filed out after the intoxication seemed to level over everyone. Iliana was escorted to her chambers by Seralia and a small train of other servants. They were to prepare her for the night and make certain she was packed and ready for their departure the next day. However, Iliana pleaded she was in place for their leave and that she needed no service, and as everyone was worn from the festivities, none argued. Not even Seralia reasoned against her, as she seemed just as spent.

So once escorting her to her room, the servants asked her once more if she required her assistance, which she again declined, and then they made their leaves.

Iliana entered her chambers wearily, more fatigued than she was drunk, and examined the room through heavy eyes. Her surroundings were obscure, and her hopes betrayed her senses, but she knew Loki was not there.

She suddenly felt absurd for having wished him to be awaiting her, and found herself languishing from her disappointment. She reached for her bed post in the darkness to prop herself up, and sighed quietly.

She pleaded with herself not to let her emotions take the better of her mood, knowing fully well that she had prayed for him to be there. He obviously had not made his first and foremost effort to make it to her chambers, yet she wondered if he had been caught up with departing from the ball... Or had he simply forgotten?

No of course not. He had been so eager when discussing the matter, and she knew it must have been one of his priorities. He couldn't forget something that he considered so earnestly.

Yet, she glanced around in the isolation of her room, again doubting herself.

She felt a weight suddenly lift from her shoulders. If he truly had forgotten, then perhaps she would not have to distress herself over complying with his suggestion. Yet, after subjugating to her anticipation, she felt misled. She had built such an expectation and now the disappointment began to disorient her.

She groaned and pushed from her bed post, turning to her armoire and throwing it open. The garments and outfits which had once stocked the wardrobe were gone, packed for the next morning, leaving only a night gown and the dress she was to wear the next day for their departure.

She removed the golden sash around her shoulder and waist, and stripped herself of other ornate fabrics until only her bodice and underskirts remained.

She thought that perhaps she should have kept a servant at her side to help her undress, for she could not completely undo the laces of the bodice without straining her arms. She tugged at one lace and misplaced the other, then only ended up tightening the knots.

As she was already extremely flustered, she gave up on her task and relented with a sigh. Instead she headed to her vanity mirror and began to undo the braids and interwoven folds of her hair, along with removing every piece of excess jewelry that had been placed on her that morning.

Once stocking up the jewels in a secure compartment, she glanced in the mirror at her appearance, then her eyes were averted when she did a double take of the reflection. She might have shrieked from utter shock had her throat not gone dry.

She saw his figure lingering near the corner of her chambers through the mirror, as if he had watched her the whole time. Immediately she spun around and glared.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

He had been abrupt to appear before her during their past encounters, but never intrusive like this. Her heart remained pounding but her brief delirium subsided quickly when she saw his eyes scanning her over.

She felt bare suddenly, as if she were on complete display for him, and attempted to cover herself by drawing locks of hair over her chest. She felt ridiculous for acting so irrationally, as if she were stark naked... but by the way his eyes slid over her, that was exactly how she felt.

"I've been waiting for some time actually," he finally spoke, his eyes relenting and grazing hers. "I was growing anxious."

She grit her teeth and turned away, tampering with trinkets on her vanity in an attempt to occupy herself. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she murmured sardonically.

He did not reply, but she heard him drawing closer, before finally stopping a few feet away.

A long painful silence followed. She continued to fidget with anything she could to keep her focus away from him. When she glanced at him again through the mirror, he was staring at her. Another few moments passed and she was about to break the unbearable silence when he was the first to interject.

"So... what more did you wish to discuss?..."

She rolled her eyes and snorted back a scoff. "Don't act so coy." She turned to look at him sharply. "You know that was simply a whim statement. I'm sure you came here with different intentions then simply _discussing_ this notion."

He paused and said nothing, and she noticed his eyes were listless and calm. Then he shrugged.

"Then if you wish to get straight to the point..." He let the smallest of grins slip out of his facade, and she narrowed her eyes. His lewd behavior was giving her doubts. Yet, she hadn't expected anything else. She knew this situation would rouse his antics and maybe even his lust. She kept that in mind.

Wordlessly, she moved to the bed and sat on the edge, and he only stationed himself at her bed post, watching her closely.

"I'm still very uncertain about this..." she whispered.

"You are having second thoughts," he stated, rather drolly.

"No," she was quick to reply, but he noted the reluctance in her voice. "It's just... I'm nervous."

She heard him chuckle. "You shouldn't be."

"And who are you to say so?" She was growing weary of how he seemed to find hilarity in such a tense situation. "How many other women have you had experience with?"

He eyed her intrusively and didn't offer her a response. He could tell how his behavior was beginning to provoke her, but this opportunity could not escape him. Seeing her so thin-skinned had always amused him, but now, he was taking full advantage of her, and he could see how her tolerance was wearing thin.

"This isn't your first time," she muttered, seemingly to prove her point.

"I never said that it was."

She thought about that, then frowned, and stood.

She rubbed her bare shoulders, a sudden chill venting into her room. She was indecisive again, and she scorned the feeling. She did not want to let him down and she wouldn't allow herself to resign now. If she turned him away, her pride would be deteriorated, and she feared he would ridicule her.

When she turned to look at him, her eyes intense, it took him a moment to sense her gaze.

"If we do this, you must promise me you will not speak of it to anyone, not to Thor- not even to gloat about it."

He seemed slightly displeased. "Knowing how concerned you are to keep this a secret, I would never do that."

She shook her head ponderously and began to pace. She grasped for any excuses or notions that would stall their situation. "What if someone wanders in?"

"You locked the door when you arrived," he reminded her.

"What if someone sees that you're missing from your chambers?"

"No one will come looking tonight, not after all the exhausting festivities."

"What if someone hears us?"

"Then try your best to stay quiet." There was a sultry edge to his voice that made her squirm, and she turned her back to him awkwardly.

Again, she foraged for anything to say, no longer to stall their interactions... but because she depended on his reassurance.

"What if Heimdall sees us?" she asked, exasperated.

He suddenly began to laugh, and she turned to him inquisitively. "Let me tell you something about Heimdall," he spoke. "Unlike you, he will only share what he sees if the good of Asgard is in peril."

"But still, are you sure he would not tell anyone? Even if he cannot see _my_ actions he can certainly see yours."

"These type of interactions have never made Heimdall suspicious, not in my past experiences. Even as you are more prominent than any of my previous... admirers, I doubt he will be prompted to tell anyone."

She ignored his quip, even if his reasoning was true. She didn't think Heimdall would associate himself with petty manners such as who Prince Loki chose to take to his bed.

She shuddered at that last notion, and he finally noted this.

"You really do not want to do this, do you?..."

She heard the discouragement in his voice, even as he tried to pass himself off rather apathetically.

"That's not true," she said, suddenly stepping towards him. She faltered, however, when she realized how intensely he was staring at her. "I'm intrigued with the thought." She would give him no more of a pleasantry than that."But it is so wrong and so... futile."

He moved towards her. "I don't think that at all."

He saw how she fidgeted when he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, sliding down her forearms until he grasped her hands.

He searched her eyes for purchase when she did not respond. "I believe this would be a rare opportunity... But I understand if you do not want to go through with it."

Again, she knew he was trying to provoke her guilt, but at the same time, she was grateful for how honest he seemed to be. She inspect his eyes and saw how truly innocent his gesture was, even if he was blatantly anxious. Undoubtedly, he had prompted her abiding with his persuasion, and she hoped that she was making the right decision by trusting him.

The eagerness in his eyes immediately drew her in, and not for the first time did their endearment take the better of her. Slowly she slipped her hands from his and brought herself to touch his cheek softly. When she pulled him in closer, she was reluctant, and feared he would not consent to the fact that she was initiating their embrace. Tentatively, she brushed her lips over his, and at first he didn't seem provoked. Yet, soon enough, he had complied and put his arms around her to deepen the kiss. And she knew then that she had roused his avidity.

She could already feel her lucidity fading, for she knew they were about to extend their interactions much further than they ever had. Somehow, she felt so different. He held her with such a peculiar alacrity, such a fervor that she might have been frightened had she not already been so engrossed. His mouth descended over hers, and even as he seemed so restless and eager, he drew out their embrace, as if he was savoring the more refined aspects of their situation. No matter how that acknowledgement eased her, she knew he was suppressing his urges.

She broke the kiss and attempted to peer past the desire in his eyes. She searched for anything that would offer her assurance. For a fleeting moment she saw a tenderness that edged his expression, a form of devotion his eyes, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with some odd warmth that was insufferable to place. She was anxious, however, and didn't have the pride or ambition to back out then.

She again pulled him into a kiss, more fervidly than she ever had before, and then, slowly, she coerced him back towards the bed.

* * *

**AGHHHHHH THEY'RE GONNA DO THE THING. Writing emotional Loki makes me feel a bit weird, I'm not sure why, and there's a lot about how I wrote some stuff in this chapter that bothers me. ANYWAYS, it's obvious where this chapter is going. I was worried whether I should upload it here on this website, or to put it somewhere else, but it looks like it's going to be here. I'll probably upload the next chapter later on today, so the continuity fits. so this is _A WARNING FOR MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. WARNING WARNING WARNING._  
**

**And also the new Thor 2 trailer gave me doubts again, idk where this story will go beyond The Avengers (if I even _put _her in there, depending on the poll results, GO VOTE IN MY PROFILE) but I really want Loki to redeem himself sooo we'll see. Oh, and again, MATURE CONTENT AHEAD MATURE CONTENT AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.  
**


End file.
